Fatherhood
by MagiAllie
Summary: Eren tiene una hija, Levi tiene un hijo. Los dos se han encontrado en la reunión de padres de familia, se atraen el uno al otro como los polos opuestos de un imán, a pesar de que todo está en contra de su romance, el simple hecho de verse y hablar un poco hace que sientan una pasión que los carcome. Un romance prohibido entre dos padres con responsabilidades [Riren][Longfic]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Este fanfic lo hice para el cumpleaños de Lia ¡Feliz cumpleaños mujer! Espero que te guste este pequeño primer capítulo en el que estuve trabajando durante meses, si como no, en fin sabes que me gustó mucho escribir sobre ellos dos en este plan y no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho conocerte así como recibir tu ayuda y consejo, gracias por tu amistad, eres una persona maravillosa ¡Ojalá sean muchos cumpleaños más!

Gente que lee, espero que les guste este pequeño fanfic, un riren que hice para complacer a mi amiga pero también a ustedes, espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión en la cajita de al final aunque sea para decir hola, este así como mis otros grandes proyectos es largo y trabajoso. Ya saben que no tardo en actualizar pero ahorita estoy publicando cinco fanfics. Espero valoren mi esfuerzo como yo valoro su cariño ¡Un beso!

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

 _ **El encanto del desengaño**_

La parte buena de que Eren se haya separado de Christa es que ya no tenía que escuchar las constantes, y nada sutiles, quejas de la rubia todo el tiempo. ¿ _Por qué tuvo que salir idéntica a ti? ¿Por qué no tiene mis ojos ni mi pelo?_ Es verdad que Christa era demasiado linda y que lo más que merecía era tener a una hija que heredara la belleza de sus antepasados, pero desafortunadamente su única hija no había heredado nada de ella, es decir mucho, la niña no tenía ni una pizca del ADN Reiss, parecía que había sido extraída de Eren sin ningún preámbulo, una pequeña copia suya: cabello castaño, ojos de color esmeralda, piel acaramelada, una actitud nada quieta. Y la parte mala es que Eren tenía que lidiar con un bebé…

Historia se fugó con una desconocida hace más de cuatro años, cuando la pequeña Erin tenía solo dos años de vida. Lógicamente cuando Eren despertó y lo único que estaba a su lado era una niña pequeña enrollada en una cobija lloró demasiado, pero los dos se lo esperaban, no podían ser una pareja y mucho menos ser una familia. Ninguno de los dos se amaba, habían tenido una hija juntos sólo porque fueron adolescentes tontos que pensaron que tener sexo hasta el final sin relaciones no sería nada grave, solo porque Christa no estaba ovulando. Pero, después todo se fue al diablo…

Nada en su relación iba bien, apenas se hablaban, nunca se veían, solo trabajan y vivían en un lindo departamento limpio, mantenían a una niña pequeña y eso era todo. Pero de eso a que Christa se hubiera largado sin dejar ni una nota, lógicamente fue a la policía, pero la rubia jamás volvió a aparecer, era como si se hubiera esfumado, por consiguiente Eren quedó como el único titular de la niña y se convirtió en padre soltero. Mientras Christa daba una gira mundial por todo el globo terráqueo.

— ¿Papá, donde esta mamá? — dijo la pequeña de ya cuatro años en aquel momento, los dos estaban frente a unas grandes puertas, se trataba del tribunal en el que Eren había firmado para convertirse en el único con la custodia.

—Bueno — le contesto en voz suave hincándose a su lado —… ella ya no va a estar aquí, así que yo tomaré su lugar.

— ¿Tú serás mi mamá? — preguntó la pequeñita con el dedo en la boca.

El joven de 22 años solo sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su hija.

—Así es. Yo seré tu mama.

Ahora los dos estaban corriendo, Eren intentaba hacerse un nudo decente en la corbata, y fingir que el pantalón le quedaba perfecto mientras se inyectaba una taza de café en la boca. La pequeña Erin se cepillaba con fuerza los dientes, subida en un banquito amarillo y reflejándose en el espejo del baño. Eren tomó la mochila de la niña y se cepilló los dientes a su lado mientras rogaba al cielo que la camioneta no tardara demasiado en arrancar, porque hacía cinco minutos que tenían que haber salido del departamento y el sólo estaba escupiendo café en el lavabo. Todo había sido culpa del dinosaurio de plástico que Eren había pisado y por esa razón había tenido que cambiarse la camisa una vez más, y encajar con una nueva corbata, sin olvidar los zapatos, ya era demasiado tarde.

No se podía llegar tarde, se trataba del primer día de la pequeña en la primaria, había alcanzado los seis años y ahora había entrado con ayuda del buen salario que Eren poseía en un bonito colegio cerca de casa, un colegio privado con bonitos uniformes, y hoy precisamente había una reunión de padres en el salón con la nueva maestra, para dar algunos informes sobre las dinámicas a realizar durante el año y cosas parecidas, pero si llegaban tarde se iban a perder todo eso y además les iban a cerrar la puerta en la cara, además Erin perdería su oportunidad de hacer amigos en la primaria y arruinaría su vida para siempre.

— ¡Ya! ¡YAAAA! Vámonos — y así como el castaño gritó fuerte desde la puerta del apartamento, los dos bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se treparon en la mini van y les tomó menos de cinco minutos, saltándose dos altos, lo cual era completamente ilegal pero prefirió no decirle nada a la niña y entrar con la frente estampándose en la puerta.

La escuela era un edifico bonito pintado de color amarillo, con unas grandes puertas de hierro que daban a un pasillo largo y lleno de azulejos, después llegabas hasta un gran patio y se notaban todos los edificios rodeándolo, se trataban de los salones de kínder y de primaria. Donde los niños se formaban para hacer los honores.

—Todos los niños fórmense en el patio, haremos una sesión de calentamiento… — dijo una amable profesora de cabello rubio claro y gafas —. Los papás ya están en los salones recibiendo el propedéutico.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Ya? Dios que tarde — se inclinó hasta la pequeña niña y le entregó su mochila —. Bien Erin, compórtate y has muchos amigos de acuerdo, yo iré a tu salón y nos veremos más tarde para despedirnos ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, papá — le contestó la niña y se dio la vuelta.

Independiente.

Eren sólo suspiro y se dio media vuelta para correr por el pasillo y subir las escaleras que señalaban los salones de primer año, todos con un bonito número _uno_ recortado en papel y adornado con animalitos de colores, ya no había ningún padre en los pasillos, asumió que debía de ser el último en llegar y luego giró la cabeza para ver en el patio a los niños formados y estirándose para comenzar con su primer día de clases, de nuevo suspiró y se acercó hasta la puerta que indicaba el 1°B, la puerta era de metal con una ventana y un conjunto de ventanas con cortinas de color blanco, la abrió con suavidad y metió su cabeza, el salón estaba lleno y se escuchaban suaves murmullos por todos lados. Al parecer las conversaciones entre padres ya comenzaban y el había llegado tarde, gimió con pesar y entró.

La maestra estaba al frente del salón charlando con los padres de alguno de los alumnos, era una bonita mujer de pelo anaranjado y ojos marrones, bastante bajita y muy amable. O al menos eso pudo o intuir al ver su actitud con los padres.

El salón se veía bastante dinámico, estaba lleno de cajoneras de colores y muchas figuritas pegadas en las paredes, los pupitres eran para dos personas, con dos pequeñas sillas. Eren agradecía que fueran de plástico, los de madera podían tener espinas y clavárseles en las manos a los niños. Las sillas eran pequeñas, pero la mayoría de los padres ya estaban acomodados sobre estas mismas, Eren intentó buscar un lugar desocupado. A primera vista no encontró ninguno así que se quedó parado a un lado de las ventanas.

—Disculpe señor — lo llamó la maestra quitando la atención de los padres por un segundo —. Si gusta sentarse allá, hay un asiento disponible.

Eren le agradeció inclinando la cabeza, pues la maestra había sido lo suficiente amable como para señalarle un lugar y evitar que se quedara parado durante la siguiente conferencia, siguiendo la dirección de su dedo logró identificar la banca a lado del pupitre de la tercera fila hasta el final. Se deslizó sin perturbar a nadie hasta ese lugar y le sonrió a su nuevo acompañante de pupitre, sonrisa que no fue devuelta y que desapareció de su rostro en cuanto vio lo que el padre de familia estaba haciendo.

Eren tomó asiento esperando no haber sido muy obvio en su extrañada reacción, pero al sentirse sobre la silla volvió a relajarse.

Su acompañante usaba un traje, un buen traje, podía asegurar que era un traje de marca. Él tenía un par en casa, pero no quiso traer ninguno porque estaban reservados para su trabajo y porque le pareció demasiado pretencioso, pero a juzgar por el maletín que tenía el sujeto sobre sus piernas asumía que terminando el propedéutico iba a tener que ir al trabajo. De nuevo, aunque sin querer, se fijó en sus manos. Sonrió sin fijarse, en una de sus manos traía un gran pañuelo blanco y en la otra un atomizador con un líquido de color azul, con eso estaba limpiando la superficie del pupitre de plástico.

—Ya se lo que piensas — le interrumpió sin dejar de frotar el plástico —. Que estoy loco.

—No… — susurró Eren sinceramente —. En realidad creo que después de todas las vacaciones de verano estas sillas debían tener mucho polvo y gérmenes, sin contar que nuestros hijos van a sentarse aquí mismo, yo también me preocupe por los pupitres. Me alegra que sean de plástico y no de madera, se limpian más fácilmente.

El hombre a su lado levantó la cabeza, lo miró con ojos extrañados, pero luego soltó el aire de sus pulmones. Guardó el atomizador y el pañuelo en el portafolio.

Eren también se le quedó mirando por unos largos segundos, estaban hombro con hombro. Por alguna razón mientras se miraban ninguno de los dos pudo continuar respirando, Eren intentó no sonrojarse, de verdad que lo intentó, intentó no sentir un calor descomunal al ver el rostro del hombre, al fijarse en su cabello negro intenso y lacio, con ese corte tan estricto, con las puntas del flequillo bailando sobre su frente, sus cejas afiladas y sus pequeños ojos hipnotizantes de color ónix. Tenía una boca rosada y un cutis perfecto, era un poco musculoso y tenía su misma estatura.

Eren pensó que era… deslumbrante.

Por otro lado el de pelo negro se sintió claramente intimidado, tenía enfrente lo que el llamaría dos grandes minas de esmeralda, era increíble que alguien portara unos ojos tan arrebatadores, y una cara tan fina y tierna, unas mejillas rosadas, lindos labios rosados, cejas expresivas y cabello castaño alborotado por toda la cabeza, y esas pequeñas pestañas risadas que hacían de protección para sus gemas, y se movían como mariposas por el aire. Además sus orejas estaban rojas, tenía una cara tan pequeña y delicada, cubierto con ese traje, se le veía estupendo… se veía estupendo, seguro era profesional.

—Levi Ackerman — rompió el silencio el pelinegro.

—Eren Jaeger — le respondió extendiendo la mano.

Cuando ambos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica los atrapo y Levi no sabía si era porque Eren había comenzado a hablar de la limpieza de los pupitres o simplemente porque una parte de su cerebro aseguró que sus manos encajaban perfectamente, que eran tan suaves y delicadas como las de una bella modelo, que tenía las uñas perfectas y los nudillos suaves, que sonreía con amabilidad pero que en realidad su corazón estaba tan detenido como el suyo propio. Levi dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Tienes un niño o a una niña? — Le preguntó tiernamente Eren y ya en varias octavas más bajo, ambos dejaron de tocarse las manos, pero las dejaron muy cerca uno del otro encima del pupitre, casi rozándose.

—Un niño — le contestó Levi —, ¿Y tú?

—Tengo una pequeña niña — sonrió con orgullo y si volvía hacerlo probablemente Levi terminaría por desmayarse ahí mismo.

Nunca había tenido una sensación similar, no como si alguien apareciera en la habitación y de pronto se volvía lo único que tus ojos podían mirar, como si hubiera experimentado el deseo y la atracción por primera vez, como un imán, se sentía tan atraído hacia esos ojos, hacia esos bellos y delicados labios, realmente sentía que su corazón estaba teniendo un infarto porque de pronto ya no podía pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuera ese joven frente a él.

Eren sonreía, pero estaba nervioso, el pelinegro lo veía con demasiada intensidad, como si quisiera comérselo, y de alguna manera él se sentía tan indefenso. Como una cría de conejo acorralada por un lobo, sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba agitado, no podían bajar el sonrojo de su cara ni sacar ningún tema de conversación, porque el pelinegro era guapo como el infierno. Tenía una mirada tan profunda, unos ojos tan oscuros y lindos, y el pelo tan perfecto. Y entonces recordó la razón por la que definitivamente lo suyo con Christa no iba a funcionar nunca.

Porque me gustan los hombres y a ella le gustan las mujeres y pensamos que podíamos cambiar algo al respecto de eso, pero no pudimos y todo salió mal. Y ella huyó con su amor y yo me quedé aquí a cuidar a la niña.

— ¿Ella luce como tú? — le preguntó Levi en un intento, uno muy desesperado, por hacer que los labios de Eren se movieran de nuevo, necesitaba verlo hablar.

Ya no era el mundo bajo sus pies, ahora era Eren, ese castaño que tenía menos de cinco minutos de conocer, ¿Era amor a primera vista o algo así?

—Ella luce exactamente igual a mi… su nombre es Erin.

—Es un lindo nombre — concedió Levi sin saber si era verdad o solo le gustaba porque sonaba como ''Eren'' o es que ahora todo le sonaba como Eren.

— ¿Y tú pequeño? — preguntó Eren prestándole mucha atención, con ambos codos recargados sobre la mesa de plástico y la barbilla en las manos, enfocando toda su atención en aquel hombre de preciosos ojos.

—Igual, se parece mucho a mí… — Levi no pudo seguir hablando porque tuvo que desviar la mirada, ahora la profesora por fin había logrado sentar a los papas que la habían abordado con preguntas y se disponía a comenzar con la reunión de padres.

Eren también dejó de mirar a Levi y se giró para ver a la profesora. Se quedó parada en frente del pizarrón y saludo cordialmente a los padres de familia, después se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó por presentarse, su nombre era Petra Rall, Levi sacó de su portafolio una pequeña libreta de forma francesa a rayas. Después descolgó del bolsillo de su saco un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar apuntes de lo que decía la maestra, el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco cuando lo vio hacer. Estaba convencido de que solo alguien responsable y atento tendría esa clase de detalles en la primera reunión de la escuela…

Eren se inclinó suavemente hasta donde se encontraba Levi y le habló en voz baja cerca de la oreja.

— ¿Me regalas una hoja por favor?

Levi jadeó mientras arrancaba una de las hojas, Eren lo había dicho así ¿a propósito? De verdad que ese castaño podía simplemente ponerse a ronronear de esa forma contra su oreja en un solo segundo y ya lo había hecho sentir que la piel se le erizaba, además de que Eren había tomado aquella hoja acariciando su mano, casi desde los nudillos, deslizando las yemas hasta arrancar el papel. Después Eren sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y se puso a escribir, dejando de mirar a Levi y comenzando a prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora.

—La dinámica de la escuela es de ese modo… Habrá una reunión con los padres una vez al mes, al finalizar, donde podrán ver los avances de sus hijos. También habrá un pequeño libro que yo les daré a todos donde apuntare sus recados, las tareas y también algunas quejas en caso de que las haya…

Levi miraba, inconscientemente, la mano de Eren mientras escribía en puntos separados por asteriscos, tenía una preciosa letra redonda y medio cursiva, además una gran destreza en reducir y concretar cada uno de los puntos que quería resaltar.

—Bonita letra — susurró Levi mirándole por lo bajo.

Eren sonrió tímidamente y giró la muñeca un poco.

—Es un requisito para mi trabajo… — explicó en voz queda.

— ¿Hay alguna duda? — preguntó la maestra con dulzura viendo a los dos adultos sentados al final de la fila.

Aunque sus voces no eran muy altas mientras hablaban, esa forma de estar recargados en la banca uno tan cerca del otro, casi dando la espalda al frente y enfrascados en una conversación de susurros muy por lo bajo hacia que resaltaran un poco a ojos de la profesora. Pero, lejos de querer incomodarlos, realmente se preocupó por si había alguna duda o algo que ella no hubiese explicado correctamente. Los dos se giraron a verla y negaron lentamente, pero volvieron a mirarse como si nada hubiera pasado, Petra frunció el ceño pero continuó con la explicación, esta vez dejó de prestar atención a la capsula que esos dos tenían mientras decían frases cortas.

— ¿Eres escriba? — preguntó torpemente Levi, sin saber muy bien de donde venía esa idea. Sólo asoció la letra curiosa con un buen trabajo.

—Recepcionista — explicó Eren con una sonrisa —. En una empresa de seguros médicos.

—Generalmente contratan mujeres — agregó. Aunque no le sorprendía, el castaño era precioso, tenía unos ojos bellísimos y un semblante demasiado bello para ser el de un hombre.

—Tuve suerte — le contó estirando los dedos de las manos sobre la banca —. Es un buen empleo, lo tengo hace tiempo y me va bien ahí.

Levi quería agregar algo más a la conversación pero se dio cuenta que las indicaciones de la maestra habían terminado hacia un par de minutos y que ahora todos los padres hablaban alegremente de nuevo. La profesora ya no estaba pero había dejado la puerta abierta, cuando giró la cabeza para fijarse se dio cuenta que Petra venia de regreso con los niños de primero de primaria formados en una fila larga, tomados de la mano y sonriendo cansados. Habían tenido un duro entrenamiento matutino, pero casi tan pronto como entraron se dispersaron en busca de sus padres.

Eren se levantó de la silla y Levi le siguió, parecía que buscaba muy ansiosamente a su hija, pues se quedó mirando a los niños por un largo rato, Levi quiso apreciar cada vez más sus facciones, Eren tenía una cara encantadora.

—¡Papaaaa! — lo llamó un niño pequeño exigiendo la atención correspondiente.

El castaño se giró de inmediato a mirar al hijo de Levi, el pelinegro cargó al niño rápidamente y lo saludo con el puño cerrado. Eren sonrió abiertamente al verlo, era un niño guapísimo igual que su padre, con abundante cabello negro, enternecidos ojos azules y una bonita piel blanca. Las mejillas sonrojadas y el uniforme le daban una pinta tierna a más no poder.

—Revi — Le dijo Levi al pequeño —: quiero presentarte a Eren, es papá de una de tus compañeras.

—Hola — dijo tímidamente.

—Hola Revi — lo saludó Eren extendiendo la mano —, ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

—Cansado — admitió el niño pequeño

—No te preocupes ya pronto será el almuerzo y podrás comer la comida rica que trajiste ¿No te entusiasma?

El niño sonrió al hombre de ojos verdes, y Eren le sonrió igualmente, después asintió frenéticamente.

— ¿Mami? — llamó una niña pequeña a Eren.

— ¡Erin! — saludó Eren acercando a la pequeña de uniforme y tomándola de la mano para jalarla hasta sí—. Mira, Erin él es Levi y él es Revi es tu compañero de clase ¿Lo conocías?

—Hace rato — explicó la niña abrazándose a la pierna de Eren

Levi le sonrió con timidez y bajó a Revi de sus brazos, era verdad que la pequeña era exactamente igual a Eren, tenía un suave cabello café y bonitos ojos verdes, piel acaramelada y una pinta adorable, esas facciones finas y una voz tierna. Era la copia de su padre… aunque la niña lo había llamado mamá, así como si nada. Le sorprendió.

—Papitos, sé que extrañaban mucho a sus hijos, pero tenemos que continuar con nuestras clases así que por favor retírense y nos veremos aquí en la tarde para que recojan a los pequeñitos.

Levi se acercó a Revi y se despidió de el con un beso en frente. El niño se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la maestra y se formó en una fila pequeña, ya que la maestra iba a asignarles nuevos lugares. Eren también se despidió de su hija con un fuerte abrazo y luego le dio muchos besos en la frente. La niña se rio curiosa y salió corriendo en la misma dirección de su hijo. Levi tomó su portafolios y miró de reojo a Eren, que aún estaba viendo a los niños. Tras unos segundos se percató de que Levi se había quedado mirándole y decidió seguirle el paso, los dos se sonrieron con la cabeza baja.

Salieron por la puerta del salón y caminaron juntos por el pasillo de la escuela.

—Estoy nervioso — admitió Eren —. No disfruto mucho de dejarla, pero siempre tengo que hacerlo por el trabajo y eso.

—Habrá que acostumbrarse — lo alentó Levi —. Los papás debemos trabajar, si no no habría comida.

—Tienes razón…

Eren miró el suelo con pesar y pensar que una hora se había pasado tan rápido, ahora su hija iba a quedarse en la escuela mientras que él se iba, y además… se sentía incómodo al tener que separase del pelinegro, una parte de él quería seguir platicando con él, conocerlo más y poder admirarlo aunque fuera un par de minutos más, se sintió un poco melancólico, tenía un tiempo que no tenía unas ganas así de simpatizar con alguien. Aunque era un poco egoísta de su parte pedirle que se quedaran juntos un poco más.

Tal vez no debía hacerlo. Pero, le gustaba…

— ¿Tienes que ir al trabajo? — soltó Levi cuando se quedaron parados en la banqueta de la escuela

— ¿Yo? — Se señaló con el pulgar —. Oh, no… pedí el día libre ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, tenía que dejar algunos documentos. Pero, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo o lo que sea, es decir, lo que quieras ¿Si? ¿Te gustaría?

Levi no tartamudeaba casi nunca, normalmente podía soltar todo sin problema, pero decir eso si que le había costado... las ganas de vomitar adrenalina estaban presentes en forma de arcadas, y un poco de mariposas. Pero todos esos nervios valieron la pena cuando Eren sonrió con amplitud y sus largas pestañas revolotearon con felicidad, sus dientes blancos resplandecieron entre sus labios rosas y asintió felizmente. Luego esa expresión se vio manchada con inseguridad.

— ¿No debes ir a tu trabajo?

—Bueno, soy mi propio jefe así que puedo tardar un poco. Solo haré una llamada ¿De acuerdo?

Eren volvió a asentir y Levi sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo. Buscó entre sus contactos a la única persona a la que tenía que avisarle que probablemente no llegaría por el día de hoy y marcó su número. El teléfono chilló tres veces y después una voz ronca contestó.

—Zoe — la llamó con rudeza como si intentara despertarla —. Ya sé que no estás en la oficina, pero necesito que le digas a Rico que no llegaré hoy. Así que vístete y lárgate a avisarle, cuatro ojos.

— ¿Levi? coño son las nueve de la mañana… — bostezó la mujer —, si, ya estaba por pararme e ir a la oficina.

—No suenas nada convincente.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Levi suspiró y colgó el teléfono. El castaño había ladeado la cabeza mientras escuchaba con atención la conversación telefónica y aunque normalmente a Levi le molestaba que prestaran atención a sus conversaciones no le pareció mas que adorable ver al joven interesado en lo que decía, sin poder detenerse terminó por sonreírle a medias.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Eren pareció pensárselo.

—Hay una linda plaza por aquí cerca — contestó indicando la dirección con la mano —. Dentro hay una cafetería, podemos ir a beber algo ahí, si te parece bien…

—Suena fantástico — admitió Levi guardando el teléfono, era enserio cualquier plan con ese sujeto sonaba de lo más tentador —, ¿Trajiste auto?

—Oh, si — explicó recordándolo —. Traje mi camioneta.

—La dejaremos aquí — dijo Levi sacando las llaves de su auto —. Podemos ir en mi auto.

Las llaves de Levi bailaron entre sus dedos por un rato, hasta que Eren asintió y vio su camioneta estacionada. No era fea ni mucho menos es mas era una camioneta del año que el cuidaba mucho, pero tenía un aspecto demasiado familiar y lo corroboró cuando vio el auto de Levi estacionado a un par de autos del suyo. Era un lindo Bentley continental GT, negro y convertible.

—Si hubiera tenido un niño se hubiera llamado Bentley — le contó Eren conteniendo la risa y subiéndose en el copiloto.

—Es un fantástico nombre — concedió Levi poniendo el cinturón —. Yo no elegí el nombre de Revi, por mí se llamaría Cadillac o algo así.

—¿Bromeas? — preguntó Eren inclinándose en el asiento mientras Levi se acomodaba en el volante

—Obviamente.

—¡Dios! — Eren no contiene la risa y le da un ligero golpe en el hombro —, al menos has una cara menos seria mientras haces chistes.

Levi baja la mirada acalorado, sólo escuchar la musical risa del castaño ha sido suficiente para petrificar sus extremidades, es como una campanita musical. No puede evitar elevar la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa ligera, Eren se desenvuelve en el asiento del copiloto con seguridad, sube la rodilla y gira un poco el torso mirándole fijamente. Tiene una mirada arrebatadora, como para que Levi considere seriamente dejar de dormir por las noches solo para ver un recuadro suyo en la pared o mejor una foto en el celular ¿Qué tan raro se verá si se la pide?

— ¿Eres un amante de los autos? — le preguntó Eren mirándolo con interés.

Levi comenzó a manejar.

—Algo así— respondió planteándose el hablarle de su profesión o mejor dicho su Hobbie —, además no soy muy creativo.

—Bueno, tienes un lindo auto Levi — le sonrió Eren acariciando el cuero del asiento —. Y los Cadillac clásicos también son hermosos, sin dudarlo me subo a uno. Aunque es bastante caro, creo ¿Ganas bien?

—Lo normal, supongo — se encogió de hombros —. Mis trabajos me permiten darme estos lujos, he hecho grandes esfuerzos para conseguirlos. El Bentley solo es uno de los muchos que tengo en casa.

Eren sonrió, le gustaba saber esta clase de cosas le daba la impresión de que realmente estaba en labores de conocerse el uno al otro, aunque le resultaba un poco extraño. Eren realmente tenía un buen sueldo, lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente sin tener que matarse trabajando, pero solo se debía a que seguía trabajando para su ex suegro y él lo cuidaba bien. Si Levi tenía un excelente trabajo como mencionaba entonces porque los hijos de ambos se encontraban en una escuela promedio alta. Los ricos metían en colegios mucho más prestigiosos a sus retoños, sin embargo Levi no se veía como uno de esos. Tal vez sólo era acomodado.

Se estacionaron en la plaza con las indicaciones de Eren y entraron a la cafetería, era un lugar bonito y cálido, con mesas redondas y sillas altas, las host los guio hasta su mesa y los dos tomaron asiento mientras conversaban de temas excesivamente banales.

—Entonces trabajas en una agencia de seguros médicos — dijo Levi tomando la oreja de la taza de capuchino.

—Desde hace siete años — le contó metiendo la cucharita en la taza de su café de caramelo y batiendo el azúcar —. Me va bastante bien, lo conseguí con ayuda de mi exsuegro.

— ¿Vives cerca? — Preguntó Levi de nuevo, tomando un sobre de crema para el café —, Espera que ¿Ex?

—Sí, vivo cerca… a un par de calles ¿Y tú? — le contestó Eren ignorando la creciente curiosidad del pelinegro por su comentario poco planeado.

—Igual vivo a unos diez minutos de la escuela. Pero, que ¿Acaso no estás…? — Levi no pudo seguir, se quedó callado, de verdad estaba a punto de preguntar algo así tan simplemente.

Bueno Eren había sido el primero en comentarlo, el solo se había sentido intrigado y profundamente atraído ante esa afirmación. Pero ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente exactamente? Si se ponía a pensar en eso este momento saldría todo aterrado y corriendo, no quería detenerse a pensar en lo que sucedía con su corazón cuando veía a ese guapo hombre moverse frente a él, sentirse atraído a la conversación como nunca antes, era una sensación extraña. Levi realmente no tendía a sentir interés por sus compañeros de trabajo, mucho menos colegas de la escuela de su hijo, sin embargo aquí estaba, frente al castaño con ojos de jade. Usando el traje de la oficina, ensimismado.

—No, no lo estoy — Eren se encogió de hombros al ver que el pelinegro no seguía con la conversación —, ¿Querías preguntar eso, verdad?

—Perdón, fue inapropiado — parecía que todas las reglas de Levi, las que seguían un proceso de orden natural iban a romperse con él. En este caso, pedir perdón.

—Descuida, la gente tiende a preguntármelo seguido cuando notan que me hago cargo de Erin yo solo — estira los dedos por encima de la mesa, son largos y afilados como un gatito —, en realidad, estuve casado, hace mucho tiempo… mi novia y yo… nos embarazamos, sí que estupidez, todo fue demasiado rápido, de pronto estábamos juntos. Mis ex suegros me dieron trabajo, casa, sustento, todo, querían que tuviéramos una vida de ''bien'' como pareja, pero no contaban con que su hija huiría.

— ¿Qué? — Levi escupe el café de la boca, se tapa con la servilleta Eren lo mira sonriendo con las comisuras de su boca color salmón —, ¿Tú esposa huyó?

—No lo digas así — pide poniendo los ojos en blanco —, es mi ex esposa, y si, en realidad fue incluso más rápido, un día estaba y luego ya no… jamás la volví a ver, me concedieron la custodia entera de Erin y mis suegros me siguieron apoyando con ella. Dudo volver a verla.

Levi se limpia, limpia la mesa y busca exactamente las palabras adecuadas para hablar. En realidad, no sabe que decir, a pesar de que después de todo él es abogado y no solo eso es el dueño de una buena empresa de abogados, es el líder, el gran jefe, por eso podría decir que sabe cómo lidiar con esta clase de casos sin embargo frente a él se presenta este joven que habla del abandono de su mujer como si fuera nada, y encima como si ya lo hubiera superado hace décadas. Además de que por supuesto el chico está cayéndose de lindo, tiene una cara preciosa, unos ojos eclipsantes y ni hablar de la sonrisa. Está debatiéndose, porque quiere dar una buena impresión, decir algo acertado.

—Es increíble que ella haya abandonado a su hija.

—No me sorprende, ella no quería ser mamá, la obligaron. Prácticamente. — Eren toma un sorbo de su café, está considerablemente relajado, ya se acostumbró a hablar sobre el tema y realmente nunca le ha afectado, sabe cómo expresarse —, mi hija tampoco resintió su partida, ella necesita una mamá y yo estoy para ella, es mi responsabilidad. Estamos bien así, de verdad.

—Me alegra oír eso — replicó Levi sinceramente —, se lo difícil que es cuidar a un hijo en solitario…

Eren reacciona de inmediato ante las palabras, deja sus manos al lado del café y mira muy detalladamente al pelinegro, ya antes había analizado su físico, era atractivo, sin embargo pensó que se trataba de un hombre casado. De hecho, a decir verdad, lo era, porque cargaba en el dedo izquierdo un anillo de oro fundido que no resaltaba demasiado, pero para alguien que se fijaba en eso si resultó bastante evidente. El hombre estaba casado, entonces ¿A qué se refería? Y también como fue que no se percató en primer lugar de la joya que parecía pesar más que su propia conciencia.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó interesado, apoyando su mentón en la mano. Inclinando el cuerpo hacía enfrente

—Si — Levi también se inclinó, siguiendo el movimiento que el castaño le marcaba, a su ritmo —, mi esposa es una experta en hacer jaladas.

Eren se rio estrepitosamente, cubriendo su boca. Levi bajó la mirada, estaba encantando, el chico enserio era lindo, dejando de lado lo bien que la estaba pasando al hablar con él y su atracción evidente a lo físico y personal, de verdad que se daba cuenta que él era un libro cerrado, pactado, por alguna razón que ahora mismo no podía descifrar estaba contándole a un jovencito mucho menor que él y menos experimentado sus problemas familiares, es más quería decírselos, contarle hasta el último detalle, porque sentía que el castaño tenía que saberlos, aunque la razón la desconociera.

—Bueno, supongo que obviamente si quieres a alguien jamás le harías una jalada — Eren levanta las cejas en un ángulo amorfo, pero grácil.

—Si la quieres — replica Levi dándole la razón —. Al contrario de ti, conocí a mi mujer cuando los dos estábamos en nuestra plena vida.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — Eren frunció el ceño —, ¡Estoy en mi plena vida!

—Yo tenía 30 años cuando me obligaron a casarme con una mujer, la que fuera. Bueno, no la que fuera… una de las hijas de los jodidos socios de mi padre, fue una condición para que heredera la empresa. Al final elegí a una, sin importar quién y luego tuvimos a Rivaille — explicó rápido y conciso, sin entrar en detalles morbosos —. Sé que estás en tu plena vida, se te nota ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo 22 — respondió tomando un sorbo pequeño a su café.

—Yo tengo 35 — explicó Levi poniéndose una mano en el pecho —, los treinta son la edad de la resurrección.

—Ya, pues me alegro que estés bien con tu esposa, aunque no la quieras — Eren dice todo a posta, sabe cómo mover la lengua. A pesar de que Levi es deslumbrante como un astro que está por estrellarse contra toda su órbita, mantiene la compostura lo mejor posible.

—Si estar bien significa no verse nunca — se encoje de hombros —, ¿Quieres pedir otra cosa? Podemos ordenar pastel o tarta.

—Suena agradable. ¿Te gustan los dulces? — la verdad a Eren no se le había ocurrido pero cuando Levi llama a la camarera y pide una rebanada de tarta de fresa no hace ningún comentario —. A mi tráigame un…

—Compartamos — sugiere Levi sujetando su mano.

Eren siente que la sangre abandona su rostro por completo, la camarera lo mira esperando un asentimiento. Eren otorga con una sonrisa y luego baja la mirada, los latidos de su corazón que apenas lograban acompasarse han vuelto como un maremoto de presión y jadeos.

—Dos cucharas, por favor — suelta Eren al menos.

La mujer los ve con ojos recelosos pero se aleja apuntando en su libreta. Levi no suelta la mano del castaño, en realidad no tiene intenciones de hacerlo ahora que ha visto que a pesar de notarse calmado puede provocar unas reacciones muy lindas en su cuerpo, entrelazan el dedo meñique por encima de los manteles y cruzan miradas, como si los dos anhelaran agregar una sola palabra más a la acción. Se sienten como imanes, increíblemente atraídos, manejados por una fuerza distinta a la de la tierra. Fuera de órbita.

—¿Y bien? — pregunta Levi acariciando la piel de sus dedos con las uñas

—¿Qué? — pregunta Eren sin comprender, o tal vez solo es su cerebro el que no ha logrado retener las palabras en su mente

—No sé, háblame más de ti — pide Levi frunciendo sus delgadas cejas —, ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Comida, ropa, lugares? ¿Qué estudiaste? Cuéntamelo todo, quiero saberlo todo de ti.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta Eren, está cuestionándose como es posible que estén tan cerca el uno del otro ¿Qué tan inclinados sobre la mesa están?

—No sé, creo que me interesas — responde Levi entre confundido e inseguro.

—Bueno, voy a responder eso rápido y conciso — sonríe Eren retrocediendo un poco en la mesa.

Levi puede escucharlo todo el día, lo puede sentir, su voz es como una droga que se impregna cada vez un poco más dentro de sus poros y fosas nasales, su rostro como un hechizo para grabarse a fuego en sus retinas, y retiene cada una de sus historias en la memoria, puede recitar de memoria todo lo que Eren habla, le cuenta sobre sí mismo, sobre como dejó la universidad, hablan de todo un poco con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, comen tarta del mismo plato, entre risas. Es como tener dieciséis años sentir esas mariposas en el estómago producto de la droga de la felicidad que se alojaba en su cerebro pero parecía vivir dentro de su corazón eternamente. Era todo suspiros, caricias en la mano, querer acercarse más ¿Por qué no se sentaron del mismo lado?

—¿Y tú? — concluyó Eren dándole la última lamida a la tarta

—Además de ser abogado corro autos de carrera.

—¡Enserio! ¡Eso es genial! Guau, que impresionante… — Eren sentía la emoción correr por sus venas, su rostro se puso colorado.

—Es más como un hobbie.

—Ah, por eso decías lo de los autos — recordó Eren mirando al techo sonriendo —, se me hacía raro que con el empleo que tuvieras Revi estuviera en un colegio tan promedio, digo no es barato pero al menos en tu condición estoy seguro de que pudiste conseguir algo mejor ¿No crees?

—Bueno, gracias a eso… creo que conseguí lo mejor.

Eren se mordió el labio y desvió el rostro apenado. Levi también miró por la ventana sin agregar nada más al salvaje comentario que había brotado de su garganta como si se tratase de vómito, muerde el costado de su dedo índice está intentando reprimirse mentalmente por sonar como un estúpido adolescente enamorado, después de todo apenas y conoce al ojiverde ¡Pero siente que le ha gustado de toda la vida! Sobre todo después de que han hablado tanto tiempo, ahora es como si ya no pudiera quitarse su mirada de la mente. Ni nada que tenga que ver con él, tampoco es como que quiera.

—La cuenta — dice la camarera dejando un papel sobre una tablita de madera. Eren la toma con ambas manos

—No — suplica Levi dejando de divagar por la ventana —, por favor yo pago.

—Hagámoslo a mitades — suplica Eren con una sonrisa juvenil.

—No te atrevas a tocar un solo centavo de tu cartera — Levi ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro con una mirada pétrea.

—De acuerdo, solo por esta vez — aceptó Eren enarcando sus grandes ojillos. Ese comentario en su interior servía para advertir con claridad que esperaba que hubiera una segunda ocasión.

Levi soltó la tarjeta de crédito sobre el ticket sin siquiera fijarse en el precio, no desperdiciaba oportunidad para posar sus ojos en el contrario, tenía un cuerpo tan menudo y gracioso, con formas que resaltaban aún entre los pliegues de su traje formal, le quedaba como un guante, movía sus manos a través de sus cabellos peinándolos por detrás de las orejas. Sus labios tenían la forma de un delgado corazón.

—¿Has pensado en ser modelo?

—¿Vamos a comenzar con los piropos baratos? — se rió Eren en voz alta levantándose de la mesa —, vamos, ¿Qué tal si caminamos por la plaza? Puede haber algo interesante… la verdad tiene mucho que no salgo solo.

—Si, a todo — aceptó el pelinegro.

Cinco minutos a su lado sonaba como probar una pequeña cucharada del paraíso, Eren sintió que cada vello de su piel se erizaba cuando notó como Levi sonreía mirando a la mesa, supo entonces que al menos se trataba de algo mutuo, que los dos estaban buscando el rumbo de la conversación pertinente y la salida adecuada para pasar un buen rato juntos, seguir hablando de sus vidas, de las banalidades, tal vez comprenderse, o simplemente mirarse porque cada uno tenía una forma particular de mirar al otro y por más que decidiera ignorarlo, era hipnótico.

Salieron de la cafetería, la plaza que rodeaba el lugar era pequeña y teniendo en cuenta que era bastante temprano la mayoría de los locales aún se encontraban cerrados, la mayor parte de las tiendas de ropa y cosas parecidas seguían desérticas, sin embargo hubo un olor que despertó la atención de ambos mientras subían por las escaleras eléctricas. En el segundo piso solo se encontraba el cine, estaba abierto, y encima rodeado de chicos de la escuela, los pequeños que se dedicaban a escaparse de la escuela desde temprano y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que venir al matiné del cine, ese momento en el que los boletos estaban prácticamente a mitad de precio. Ignoraron olímpicamente a los mocosos y ellos hicieron lo mismo, pero Eren tuvo la grandiosa idea de acercarse a ver los poster de los próximos estrenos. A Levi le hubiera gustado bajar por las mismas escaleras y buscar un lugar mucho más íntimo, rodeados de menos gente, donde poder seguir hablando de todo un poco. Sin embargo no se le ocurría ningún lugar.

—¿Vienes mucho al cine? — preguntó Eren inclinándose sobre el poster del futuro estreno de la Bella y la bestia.

—No mucho — admitió Levi —, a Revi casi no le gustan las películas….

—¿Enserio? — se sorprendió Eren —, a Erin si le gustan así que venimos de vez en cuando, siempre terminamos viendo su elección, es una desventaja.

—¿Quieres entrar? — Preguntó Levi repentinamente —. No he visto una película en mucho tiempo, mucho menos en el cine.

—Yo invito las palomitas — aceptó Eren ladeando la cabeza.

Levi hubiera querido decirle que se abstuviera de eso, pero Eren ya estaba corriendo hacia la barra para encontrarse un buen lugar entre los estudiantes de secundaria, suspiró encantado, suponía que no sería un problema que el escogiera la película, probablemente si se trataba de la más cercana era lo mejor. Se formó en la fila siendo ignorado por todos hasta que llegó al mostrador. El hombre lo miró extrañado, era raro ver adultos en el matiné pero no hizo preguntas incomodas y se limitó a venderle los dos boletos para adulto para la película de xXx con Vin Diesel, era el estreno de acción del momento y aunque a él no le interesaba tanto este tipo de películas solo de pensar que iba a encontrarse a solo con el castaño en una sala, probablemente medio vacía, hacía que su corazón latiera a la máxima potencia.

—¿Listo? — preguntó Eren con un refresco pequeño y un bote de palomitas gigante —, ¿Qué película elegiste?

—La de xXx, no sé porque le pusieron un nombre tan porno a una película de acción — Eren se rio dándole un largo trago al refresco.

Entraron riéndose y comentando la anterior entrega de la película, quejándose un poco del mal cine al que se encontraba sometida la actualidad, ignorando el mundo a sus espaldas. También ignorando la hora que era, o si tenían pronto que despedirse para volver por sus hijos, cualquier cosa que los distrajera del momento era eliminada completamente de sus mentes, estaban pasándola en grande, incluso cuando entraron a la sala y repararon la completa soledad… Eren solo pudo divisar a tres jóvenes sentados en las filas de hasta el principio esperando con tres botes de palomitas. Levi había elegido lo asientos de hasta arriba, nada escondido ni mucho menos, en realidad se veía como un excelente lugar para admirar la película, si Eren levantaba la cabeza podía ver las pelusas que sobrevolaban en el aire entre la luz del proyector que mostraba los últimos anuncios de trailers de películas.

—¿Están bien estos asientos? — preguntó Levi sentándose y acomodándose en el asiento

—Están perfectos — aseguró Eren sonrojado.

La película comenzó en el mismo instante en el que las luces se apagaron. Eren tuvo un pequeño infarto a su corazón, giró levemente el rostro para observar al pelinegro, estaba concentrado en la pantalla sin siquiera fijarse en el a un lado suyo. Reunió toda su concentración posible para prestar atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla, la película que realmente tenía un inicio atrapante, pero sus manos no dejaban de sudar, por más que las limpiara contra sus muslos ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? No hacía mucho había dejado la adolescencia sabía lo que él y Levi estaban haciendo ahora mismo, ese jugueteo incesante de frases, el intercambio del mando como si se tratara de un flirteo experimentado, la necesidad de atención mutua. Se mordió al labio en la oscuridad, ahora mismo debía estar en casa ordenando su departamento, probablemente preparando la comida o haciendo cosas parecidas, sin embargo estaba aquí en una sala oscura y vacía del cine con un hombre que acababa de conocer pero que le movía el piso como nunca antes.

Está casado.

—Eren — susurró Levi, el ojiverde giro el rostro para encararlo —, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos grises eran afilados como espadas, sus pestañas espesas, sus cejas delgadas. Su rostro tenía una finura incomparable, algo con lo que jamás había lidiado. Por inercia los dos tocaron sus manos por encima del brazo del sillón que los separaba por unos centímetros. Eren tragó salva, su cara estaba roja ¿Bajo la oscuridad también lo notaria? Pasó por su mente la idea de inclinarse tal vez un poco, tocar sus labios, besarse aunque sea una sola vez, después de todo la película no estaba tan interesante. No podía ni asegurar cuanto tiempo le quedaba al filme o si de verdad era tan buena como había imaginado.

Actualmente ni siquiera podría decir cuánto tiempo miró a Levi Ackerman a los ojos. Sentía el latir de su corazón en sus orejas, todo su pulso estaba acelerado. Estaban incluso tomándose de las manos, entrelazando los dedos. Eren movía su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro para pegarse a cada instante al cuerpo del pelinegro.

—Eren… — jadeó Levi cuando sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra —, ¿Puedo…?

Eren asintió pegando la nariz a la suya, rozándola en una súplica baja. Si, hazlo, bésame, porque desde que te vi sentado a mi lado quería sentir tu boca, tus dientes, tu lengua y todo de ti.

Más el beso que recibe es mucho más lento y ligero de lo que él se imaginaba, no tenía idea de que el pelinegro pudiera ser capaz de tocar sus labios de esa forma, como si lo hubiera esperado por mil años y ahora por fin pudiera conseguir el objetivo, el deseo, un roce con los labios superiores e inferiores, el aliento cálido por toda su boca, acariciándose los mentones, apretando los dedos el uno con el otro, entrelazándolos, sintiéndose.

No hubo lengua, ni dientes, solo los labios.

—Más — pidió Eren envolviendo sus brazos entre el cuello del pelinegro, las palomitas cayeron en el piso —, más por favor…

Levi lo atrajo a su cuerpo aún sin besarlo asintiendo desenfrenadamente. Miró por encima del hombro del castaño a la pantalla, los jóvenes de las primeras filas habían abandonado la aburrida cinta cinematográfica, él tampoco se sentiría mal si lo hacía. En realidad quería decirle a Eren que dejaran este teatro y salieran juntos, que se besaran hasta que la respiración se les cortara, ya había pasado horas escuchando todas las palabras de su boca, anhelando su conversación, encantado con su conversación. Atraído a él como si fuera radiación.

—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Levi abrazándolo, pegando su mejilla a la del chico de pelo café.

Éste tenía los parpados apretados, se mordía el labio inferior y asentía perdiendo sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro, apretando la tela, desgarrándola con las uñas. Faltaron solo dos segundos para levantarse de esa aburrida sala de cine, sabiendo ni un poco de la película, tal vez incluso estaban en los créditos, pero corrieron tomados de las manos, sin soltarse, ignorando el sudor de sus palmas o la forma en que las uñas mutuas se clavaban en la piel y dejaban una marca, sin poder esperar a que las escaleras eléctricas fueran lo suficientemente rápidas, bajando de a dos en dos por escalón y cruzando la puerta de cristal para llegar al estacionamiento. Levi buscaba las llaves de su auto con la mano en el bolsillo y con la otra corría con Eren a dos pasos detrás, hasta que encontraron el lugar donde habían aparcado y lo primero que lograron fue pegarse contra la puerta, tantear buscando la manija.

Abrieron, y cada uno se acomodó en el asiento, jadeantes. Solo se habían dado un beso pequeño, corto, tierno e incluso romántico, pero sus corazones latían como si acabaran de dar un maratón o peor como si hubieran estado comiéndose las bocas con desenfrenado a cada instante. Levi metió las llaves en el espacio correspondiente y antes de que pudiera si quiera sugerir algo Eren estaba encima de él, quitándose el saco, arrojándolo a los asientos de atrás, con sus piernas a cada lado, sujetándolo de la mandíbula, desgarrando la piel de sus labios con los contrarios, pegándose, acariciándose las pelvis en el asiento. Levi podía llevar sus manos hasta la cintura contraria y acariciar por encima de la tela, la espalda, la cadera, el cinturón. Comiéndose la boca. Sin dar espacio a la respiración, se mordían la boca, jugaban con sus lenguas. Eren no pensaba, solo tanteaba con ambas manos las mejillas blancas de Levi, ahora pintadas en tonos carmines, sus hinchados labios.

Dolían, sus labios dolían demasiado.

—¿Vamos… — suplica Levi, pero Eren ataca de nuevo, muerde su labio le besa toda la boca, las comisuras la nariz lame sus dientes, su frenillo —… a un…?

—Vamos — pide Eren mientras Levi le muerde el labio, se lo destroza hasta abrirlo y saborear la ligera sangre que brota. Clava las uñas en su espalda —, a un hotel, va…mos.

Levi asiente rápidamente. Mira su reloj, son las 12, tienen dos horas para hacer lo que sea y luego volver a la escuela por los niños. Recoger a sus hijos, tal vez separarse, tal vez dejar de besarse, o no… porque después de haber tocado los labios del castaño ¿Cómo va a dejarlo irse? No puede. Eren no se quita de encima, no puede, no quiere.

* * *

N/A: Ahora si me voy a debrayar: Lia la verdad me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, sabes que me encanta hablar contigo de fics de tonterías que no tienen sentido o de ''Buenas noshes'' creo que el sueño de toda fanficker es tener una amiga que igual escriba y que comparta sus ideas que además te ayude cuando lo necesitas, a salir del bache, a corregir el capítulo, a cambiar los diálogos, a lo que sea. Yo he encontrado eso en ti y la verdad me siento muy feliz. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por todo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Espero que les haya gustado *uuu* déjenme su opinión en los reviews y nos vemos pronto, no sé cuándo actualizaré este fanfic puesto que como dije arribe ya estoy con más proyectos, los que me conocen saben que así lo máximo que me puedo tardar son 3 semanas, así que no se preocupen mucho.

 **Un review por el lemmon del siguiente capítulo (¿?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** De ante mano me disculpo por la tardanza, no avisé más que por facebook que iba a estar un poco distraída, lo sigo estando, pero quería apresurarme por traerles el fic. Así que espero que lo disfruten muchiiiiisimo, si les gusta dejen un review, ya que veo que a mucha gente les gustó, estoy verdaderamente feliz. ¡Un beso!

Lia, sigue disfrutando tu regalo de cumple.

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

 _ **El encanto del desengaño**_

Levi tamborilea sobre la barra del encargado del lovemotel. Eren está atrás, recargado sobre la pared, la boca roja como una fresa y el pecho subiendo de arriba abajo, su cabello se ha convertido en un nido de tanto que Levi lo ha jalado. El pelinegro se muerde el labio con impaciencia observando con enfado al joven que teclea detrás de ellos, sin dejar de dirigirles miradas sorprendidas. Para él un par de parejas al día no era raro, una pareja homosexual tampoco debiera serlo, tanto, pero si una que se viera así de desesperada, como si acabaran de decirles que solo les queda una hora de vida.

—Ya está lista su habitación, 105 en el tercer piso — les entrega una tarjeta de no molestar y unas llaves.

Levi las toma apenas se deslizan por el mármol verdoso, un hotel limpio hasta en el ambiente apestoso a lejía, no estaba mal y no podía importarle menos, lo único que necesitaba ahora mismo era tomar a Eren de las caderas y pegarlo a su pelvis una y otra vez, con ropa o sin ropa, pero preferiblemente sin esta. Se aleja mirando con desprecio al juzgador empleado y toma la mano temblorosa de Eren guiándola hasta los ascensores.

No tiene paciencia para esperar a que llegue la puerta se abra y los dos entren. Para su fortuna no tarda ni tres segundos en abrirse, apenas había tocado el botón cuando el elevador se apareció ante los dos. Jadeantes y necesitados de privacidad, Eren coqueteaba con la punta de sus dedos, llevándolos a su boca y besándolos mientras Levi posaba su mano izquierda en la parte más baja acariciando por encima de la tela, apretándola y soltándola en cuanto Eren le miraba con esos tremendísimos ojos verdes que le arrebataban hasta la consciencia, estaba buscando entre sus cejas algún punto que le dijera que lo besara con toda la pasión que guardaba. En esas estaba cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Por aquí, por aquí — suplicó Eren jalándolo, aún en su traje de marca o desnudo la figura se le marcaba con intensidad por los pliegues de la seda. Levi quería comerlo.

Eren llegó hasta la puerta a trompicones, no estaba demasiado lejos, chocó contra la madera como si estuviera llegando de una carrera de autos, las dos manos sobre la manija, las llaves en su poder recientemente arrebatadas de los fuertes dedos de Levi. Un temblor que venía desde su coxis y le picaba en los lumbares, las ingles temblorosas y los pies a punto de colapsar en el piso de alfombra verdosa. La puerta cedió cuando Eren estaba dando los primeros jadeos al sentir los labios de Levi contra su cuello.

Y sus manos astutas en el cinturón.

Se abre la puerta y se cierra en un instante. Levi la golpea con la pierna y recarga a Eren en la pared con una violencia innecesaria, jadeante y adyacente como un ángulo insano deja que le coma las venas del cuello con una desesperación frustrante, lamiendo la piel y jalando en las partes sensibles con los labios y parte de los dientes superiores. Eren deja que haga y deshaga con su cuerpo, sube la pierna hasta su cintura, primero una luego la otra hasta que el candado entre ambos colisiona y Levi arremete contra el aun con la ropa puesta. Baja la mirada por donde está el cabello negruzco del más pálido, le muerde y besa la oreja, el interior, el exterior, el cartílago y el lóbulo. Haciéndole gemir cuando sus manos buscan con desesperación un punto sensible en su nuca, algún lugar donde acariciar.

— ¿Listo bebé? — gruñe Levi cargándolo

—Iré al tocador — suplica con jadeos sobre la boca de Levi, Eren baja con suma dificultad de su improvisada carga que se suponía llegaba a la cama, Levi lo deja en el piso sin querer separar sus labios, ni soltarle de las manos, se tambalean un poco cuando la gravedad choca a sus pies y siente los últimos besos en la boca antes de retroceder con la cara vuelta un tomate.

Desconcertado, el pelinegro le deja hacer, moverse como quiera por la habitación, sacándose los zapatos antes de entrar a la puertecita del baño, desabotonando la camisa, de la corbata ya nadie sabe que pasó. Solo se truena los dedos, expectante, mientras camina hasta el acolchado colchón cubierto con cobijas de color verde, todo es verde en el hotel, hasta las almohadas y las lámparas. Le da un toque hospitalario pero bosque en el interior, como un musgo muy verdoso, las ventanas están corridas y el sonido de Eren tras la puerta de color blanco es intenso y desesperado.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, sin saber si debe quitarse la ropa o dejarla puesta, poco importa ahora, igual terminará sin ella. Se muerde el labio.

Eren mira por encima del tocador, tantea las cosas mientras se pone agua en el rostro y se saca el pantalón, afuera hay un hombre sobre la cama que está loco de necesidad por embestirle como animal, y él quiere de verdad hacerlo, le quema tanto la sensación que se acalora solo con imaginar su cuerpo, la camisa abierta, los abdominales que ya previamente había sentido, pero no necesitaba irse tan lejos, solo con sentir sus labios ya quería todo con él. Su corazón tamborileaba como loco, no podía perder más tiempo. Salir del baño, tomar la botellita de aceite de encima de este y enfrentarse con escudo y espada a la batalla.

—Mira lo que encontré — murmuró en ronroneos acercándose a la cama, la rodilla encima del colchón y se hunde como si fuera de plumas, las piernas abiertas alrededor de las de Levi que se deja caer con la espalda como tabla.

Su camisa abierta, no hay rastros de lo demás. Levi ha tenido la consideración de quitarse por sí mismo casi toda la ropa, en un intento desesperado de agilizar el procedimiento de la seducción. Eren le besa la cara, pega sus labios intensamente, en la comisura de la boca, saca la lengua y lame la parte suave de su labio superior, gime pegando las caderas. Levi mueve las manos de su espalda baja, acariciando muy detenidamente cada uno de los huesitos que conforman su columna hasta el resorte de la ropa interior, deslizándola por los redondos glúteos marcados y abundantes del castaño. Bajándola hasta que su miembro erecto rebota al exterior. Eren le muerde la mejilla.

— ¿Lo vamos a necesitar? — pregunta girando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo contra el colchón, arrebata la botella de aceite de sus manos, la deja en espera mientras termina de desabrochar cada uno de los demasiado pequeños botones de la camisa blanca del traje de Eren.

Eren echa los brazos al cuello de Levi cuando este apenas ha terminado de quitársela, arrancarla sin romperla y comienza a besar por debajo de las clavículas, dejando una hilera de saliva y cada dos o tres centímetros una marca violácea con puntillos de dientes. Eren rodea también las caderas del pelinegro con las piernas y entierra la cabeza en su cuello, lamiéndolo como si fuera una herida. Asiente repetidamente.

—Sí, si lo necesitaremos — admite jadeante, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas placenteras cuando los pulgares de Levi rozan sus pezones —. Por favor se gentil con mi cuerpo.

Levi, ignora del sexo entre hombres, pero conocedor del sexo anal y guiado por el instinto animal encuentra con rapidez lo erógeno de los pezones del castaño, los frota suavemente y pone la boca alrededor de los botones rozados, sus labios sueltan el aliento caliente la lengua funge como succionador. Eren tira el rostro hacia atrás, y le da todo el acceso a Levi, colocando sus manos detrás de las rodillas del joven, abriendo las piernas para tener la visión completa del monumental trasero del ojiverde. Eren lleva el dedo a su boca.

Retoma la botella y la abre con la boca, llenándose los labios del aceite de durazno que Eren ha traído. Deja una cantidad espeluznante en sus manos y el resto lo desliza por la piel directamente, está frio pero huele bien. Eren gime y lame sus dedos, estratégicamente tiembla y mira a Levi, buscándolo desesperadamente entre sus pestañas. Tan lindo, tan lindo. Cuando pone el aceite sobre su piel, esparce todo y se concentra en el interior, los dedos llenos y envueltos, presionan con lentitud simultáneamente Levi se muerde los labios.

—Caliente — gime rápidamente cuando el primer dedo entra.

Eren quiere asentir y decirle que sí, que siga, que los meta todos, pero espera pacientemente y lleva sus propios dedos hasta la entrada, ayuda a Levi con dos de los propios, moviendo alrededor del agujero, relajando la zona y expandiendo con tijeras pequeñas, es demasiado apretado, no ha sido nunca utilizado para ese fin, la ansiedad se revela en la cara de los dos. Levi decide dejar de mirar con presión sus dedos, como si eso fuera a cambiar el momento en el que pudiera meterlo. Gruñe y va hasta el ombligo de Eren, lamiéndolo de adentro hacia afuera, generando círculos y apretando con su mano libre su pezón derecho.

— ¿Eren?

—Aún no — gimió sacando y metiendo los dedos, mordiéndose el labio —, espera un poco...

—No puedo esperar más — suplicó. Eren abría aún más sus piernas —, seré suave, así que déjame ser el que se abra paso.

Eren lo mira con sorpresa, pero sabe que está de acuerdo, saca los dedos de su húmedo interior, aún llenos del aceite que se confunde con el perlado sudor de su piel, piernas y glúteos. Eren procura cerrar los ojos, las luces están apagadas, sabe que a estas alturas de su vida es estúpido pensar en hacer el amor con las luces apagadas, sin embargo la luz que se filtra por entre las gruesas cortinas es suficiente, ilumina su cara y mantiene una chispa de lucidez en su cerebro. Apagar las luces es inútil e insuficiente, pero cuando Levi lo penetra con cuidado, ninguno de los dos puede evitar cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza para atrás. El placer que les produce el agradable roce es demasiado intenso para dejarlo escapar por las pupilas.

El peso del anillo de bodas de Levi le pica a Eren cuando siente como se toman de las manos y sus caderas chocan más rápidamente, Eren aprieta con todas sus fuerzas los dedos de Levi mientras suelta el aire y deja que el miembro de Levi lo abra, derramando liquido pre seminal, deslizándose con ayuda del aceite y probablemente un poco de sangre. Eren jadea, su interior es sensible, su miembro está erecto y aunque quedó olvidado un poco no evita sentir la punta gotear semen blanco sobre su ombligo, llenándolo como una alberquita.

—Me corrí… — avisa Eren. Levi solo murmura ''Uh, ujum, ujum'' y sigue entrando hasta lo más profundo de su caluroso interior.

Cuando siente el vello púbico de Levi rozar su cuerpo, se da cuenta que están pegados como animales, aunque Levi lo penetra con repentina calma Eren levanta las piernas hasta sus rodillas, tanto como su flexibilidad se lo permita, está en sus veinte y puede darle a Levi poses sexys, tiene que hacerlo porque están aquí ya que descubrieron que se atraen como los polos opuestos de un imán, porque pasaron la mañana juntos y desde que se vieron fue como si hubieran necesitado tocarse, lamerse las bocas y curarse cada herida del interior. Levi arremete contra él y deja que Eren escoja la posición, pone más presión sobre su cuerpo y se deja caer.

Eren siente los pectorales de Levi contra sus sensibles pezones. Lleva sus manos hasta las nalgas del pelinegro y las aprieta, exigiendo más, más de su pene, más presión, más movimiento.

—Levi, más adentro — suplica Eren con la voz entrecortada.

Levi siente las uñas de Eren, las imagina un poco rojizas aunque sabe que son rosadas y perfectas, pero tienen la punta un poco larga y se entierran en su carne, obedece ni lerdo ni perezoso y comienza el vaivén buscándole la boca, los dedos, cualquier cosa que pueda lamer, degustar. Su corazón va a estallar, está haciendo el ejercicio de su vida, pues mueve a las caderas con ímpetu desconsiderado. Esconde a Eren mientras le besa su expresión, no quiere darle a entender que su delicioso amor lo está volviendo loco. Quiere gritarle, que lo quiere amar, que ojalá pudiera quedarse adentro de él para siempre, mudarse a su cuerpo, jugar con los mechones de su cabello café, lamerle las pestañas y morderle las orejas.

—Lo quiero de ti… todo — gruñe y se vuelve intenso.

Eren tira de él, lo jala, su cabeza golpea contra la cabecera con las fuertes embestidas de Levi.

—Di algo bebé… ¿Te gusta? — pregunta comiendo de su boca, mordiéndole el labio. Gruñendo.

—Ahh, ahhh así, ahí Levi — lo disfruta, se vuelve un poco loco sus manos están fuera del alcance, Levi las enjaula de nuevo entre las suyas y sus caderas se pierden la una con la otra. Hay un sonido sucio de golpeteo contra su trasero, le encanta.

—Bien cariño, gime.

—Mghhh…

—Gime bebé. Me excitas.

Es la primera vez y abre los ojos de lleno para admirar al dios griego que tiene en frente.

Es decir, es atractivo, es hermoso, tiene un cuerpo delicioso, un miembro viril favorecido, jadea cuando Levi le pellizca los pezones y esparce más de su semen por el vientre del chico. Es caliente y sudoroso, pálido como nadie más. Eren espera a que le coma la boca de nuevo. Quiere montarlo, pero sus caderas no resisten más. No quiere provocarlo, pero se muerde los labios y Levi gruñe como el motor de un auto de carreras. Un corredor de autos, eso es lo que es, un abogado, un padre dedicado, condenadamente guapo, pero está casado.

—No pienses — pide Levi adivinando sus pensamiento, pegando las frentes la una contra la otra —, estás haciendo el amor conmigo, ahora mismo. Mírame a mí.

Como dice todo sin que se le corte la respiración.

Pero claro que se le corta, cuando Eren comienza a regar besos por su nariz y sus mejillas, incluso en los pómulos y saca la lengua como un perrito sediento, la saliva corre por su labio y es deliciosa tanto que Levi quiere lamerla y tomarla, beber de sus labios, Eren clava sus dedos en su cabello, jala de su cabello y muerde su labio, a lados contrarios. Está gimiendo con fuerza.

''Gmmh, nnngh, aghh'' cada uno de sus sonidos lo complace, le da la fuerza y le excita extraordinariamente. Toma de sus caderas para seguirlo penetrando, olvidando todo, sumiéndose en el placer carnal que le produce, sin detenerse a pensar en la hora, en que se acaban de conocer, que no usa corazón, que tiene una esposa. Nada de eso importa. Ni que tiene un hijo, Eren ahora mismo enfrente de él, con las piernas abiertas, las bocas pegadas, las lenguas jugando y los ojos fijos el uno en el otro es todo lo que necesita momentáneamente para sentirse en un paraíso destinado. El placer encontrándose directamente en cada terminación de su cuerpo. Le muerde el hombro.

— ¿Te gusta así bebé? ¿Te gusta cómo te cojo? — y es poético en su boca, porque tiene una forma de decirlo, encantadoramente seductora y casual a Eren se lo parece. Incluso hace que se retuerce debajo de su cuerpo, gime asintiendo, dándole lo que quiere y suplicando internamente por más.

No puede responder, siente los blancos dientes clavarse en su piel, al mismo tiempo la lengua que inyecta anestesia y rasga líneas largas en su espalda. Quiere llorar de placer.

Levi siente el orgasmo venir desde su columna, le burbujea en el estómago, no quiere frenar aun cuando ve a Eren azotando la cabeza lentamente y con los ojos en blanco, abre la boca para gritar. Y grita fuerte. A Levi le prende oírlo deshacerse en sonidos eróticos, en la forma en la que sus piernas chocan con sus glúteos como si intentara hacer que le cabalgara más rápidamente.

—Agh, Eren, Eren, eres impresionante — cae sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo, abarcando todo como si fuera un niño pequeño, usando sus brazos como una prisión de su espalda y sus costillas, e incluso su aliento, jadea contra su cara, el sudor es frio pero el calor embriaga.

Se corre en el interior, Eren lo siente, el líquido espeso y abundante llenarle por completo, Levi no deja de embestir aun cuando su orgasmo está encima de los dos, su vientre golpea contra su miembro erecto y el solo sentir su ombligo, su piel y cada uno de los músculos haciendo fricción contra él hace que se venga por segunda vez, que el semen quede atrapado entre los dos, el pesado cuerpo muerto de Levi sobre el suyo, acariciándole las orejas aduraznadas y besándole la punta de la nariz.

Eren sigue hiperventilando, sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

Unos diez minutos después siguen costados, la cucharita de Levi en su cuerpo lo mantiene bajo calor constante, la forma en la que pega su mejilla a los omoplatos, justo debajo de sus hombros y besa con cuidado, las manos entrelazadas por encima del vientre de Eren, se encontraban debajo de las cobijas, un revoltijo de sabanas ya que cuando el sudor enfrió sus pieles necesitaban más que sí mismos para no congelarse, piernas unidas como una trenza pequeña de cuatro cabos, besitos repartidos cada determinado tiempo y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Eren disfrutando la lluvia de caricias en su vientre y nuca.

Es verdad lo que dicen, el tiempo es un constante recuerdo de que están vivos y sigue corriendo, que por más que habían querido construir una mañana eterna, de amor jovial, tenían responsabilidades que cumplir. Levi había detestado esas palabras en cuanto salieron de la boca de Eren, le regresaron a tierra firme no solo por el mismo, por sus hijos y porque Eren quería ser responsable. En cambio él quería pegarse más como una lapa y construir una choza de almohadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Gruñó.

—Las 2:30 p.m. — explicó mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Un artefacto tan indispensable en su vida que se había convertido en una marca permanente de su piel, además de un tic constante para seguir su itinerario.

— ¡Tan tarde! — Eren se soltó rápidamente, saliendo de la cama como un conejillo de indias corriendo por un trozo de alfalfa —, tenemos que ir por nuestros hijos…

—No, no tenemos — Levi se hizo bolita en la cama, colocando la almohada encima de su cabeza.

—Sí, si tenemos — continuó Eren buscando en el tocador sus pantalones.

—No, puedo llamar a la niñera — Levi estiró la mano por encima de la cómoda a un lado de la cama, donde había dejado el Smartphone esperando por una pequeña alarma o al menos un mensaje de Hanji.

—No, nada de niñeras — murmuró Eren quitándole el teléfono celular y pasando su camisa y pantalón a la cama, dejándolo expuesto, listo y preparado para empezar a vestirse en cuanto lo decidiera —. Es el primer día de Erin en la escuela, una desconocida la asustaría.

—No, ella se ve como alguien independiente — intentó Levi nuevamente, igual Eren no tenía intenciones de detenerse en su camino a la salida así que comenzó a vestirse detrás de él.

—Que dices — se rio Eren con ligereza, con la voz de ángel y plumas que tenía, daba la intención de que su aliento iba a sacar flores de la nada —. Ya vamos, no me gusta llegar tarde.

—Pero si esta mañana llegaste jodidamente tarde — comentó Levi ajustándose la corbata y el saco, percatándose del desastre de aceite de durazno que había quedado regado en el piso. Dejó un billete de 20 dólares debajo de la almohada porque esa mancha sería difícil de sacar, él lo sabía.

—Eso fue porque me cayó encima una taza de café, por culpa de Erin, pisé un dinosaurio de plástico — explicó Eren acomodándose el cabello enfrente del espejo, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas y un ligero olor a cama, detergente y durazno sobre el cuerpo.

Miró detrás de él, Levi lo espiaba sin recato alguno. Avergonzado bajó la mirada una vez más para deshacerse de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, la cascada de sensaciones que le pegaban en todo el rostro cuando sentía a Levi respirar cerca de él, o besarle suavemente. No podía acostumbrarse a la deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—Tuve que cambiarme y poner a lavar la camisa…

—Lavar por la mañana — Levi levantó una ceja perfecta —, ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?

Eren suelta una risa jovial, toca encarar al pobre empleado del hotel mientras salen de la habitación, recogiendo toda su cansada humanidad, tomados de las manos ligeramente suave, con el dedo meñique entrelazado como una promesa pinki, mirando sus pies mutuamente y sonriéndole a la nada. Como si acabaran de hacer una travesura, juntos, o una promesa silenciosa, un pacto que se sellaba con el coito y se mantenía mientras sus manos estuvieran juntas. Afuera el sol parecía brillar con mucha intensidad, incluso la suciedad de sus cuerpos sedientos de amor pasaba a segundo plano cuando salieron caminando del hotel, rejuvenecidos, como recién creados, o recién horneados.

Suben al auto sin soltarse a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, ponen el cinturón en su respectivo lugar, se miran una vez más, con una hilera de dientes blancos sobre los labios carnosos y abusados, pestañean tres veces o más y arrancan. El ambiente lejos de estar enrarecido es acaramelado, desprende azúcar de las paredes, la música en la radio una suave melodía que envuelve el Bentley de Levi y la forma en la que los dos se acarician y se sujetan de las manos, suspirando con cuidado de no quebrar esa paz interior. Ese amor a primera vista que ha sido consumado de forma tan violenta con sexo.

El amor puede ser violento.

La expresión del sexo puede demostrar el deseo profundo que nace desde el estómago y florece en el corazón, como el brote de una flor.

Cuando dan vuelta en la esquina apenas alcanzan a soltarse, repentinamente Eren había olvidado que en realidad el colegio era así de grande, tal vez en la mañana había llegado increíblemente tarde y se había perdido de muchos niños y niñas, además de padres, ingresando al colegio. Pero a la hora de la salida se resentía, su camioneta estaba estacionada ahí aún, en frente de la escuela, junto con una docena de camionetas, mamamoviles, coches, padres de familia atestando la entrada. Mucha gente. Levi aparcó lo más cerca que puedo, sin embargo aún estaban a unos veinte metros de la entrada.

—Hay mucha gente — murmura Eren quitándose el cinturón.

—Pues sí, es la hora de la salida para todos los grados.

El sonidito de las puertas abriéndose también marca un cierto rompimiento en el ambiente, algo que habían estado evitando. Ahora hay una gran cantidad de personas rodeándolos, esperando por sus hijos. Ya no podían tomarse de las manos y besarse las mejillas repetidas veces, ahora caminaban entre la gente uno al lado del otro buscando con la mirada la mejor manera de acercarse directamente a la puerta. Sus pequeños niños en este nuevo mundo de adultos eran entregados directamente en la puerta al padre responsable por la mismísima maestra, sin embargo no era raro de esperar que al ser el primer día estos padres y los demás se conglomeraran como si sus hijos fueran a desaparecer en un segundo. Eren inconscientemente sabía que él también estaba preocupado, las posibilidades eran muchas…

Las más graves: dejar salir a la niña sola.

Levi lo miró de reojo, la forma en la que se paraba de puntillas intentando visualizar a la maestra o cualquier otra pequeña que fuera idéntica a la suya, es decir a sí mismo. Levi suspira y le llama en el oído.

—Voy a acercarme por ese lado — murmura Levi indicándole, por una parte porque quiere sacar a Revi de la gente, y por otra para que Eren pueda tranquilizarse un poco. Que se dé cuenta que él está ahí y nada le va a pasar a su hija pequeña…

—Claro, claro — concede sin fijarse demasiado.

Levi se entromete entre las personas, se abre paso sin tocarlas demasiado, acercándose lo más posible hasta la puerta de la escuela, donde rápidamente visualiza a la maestra Petra. Entre sus piernas una niña pequeña sale corriendo, una niña familiar, con hermoso cabello castaño un uniforme hecho pedazos y los ojos verdes cual aceitunas.

— ¡Mamá! — grita sujetándose del muy alejado Eren.

Levi gira la cabeza a la maestra, ella le mira pidiendo disculpas con los ojos, de todas formas la niña ya se ha encontrado con su padre. Ahora Eren la carga entre sus brazos y la mima un poco, desafortunadamente la suerte a Levi le es inversa pues la maestra se entretiene hablando con uno de los padres y debe esperar, muy impacientemente que le entreguen a su hijo.

En la parte de atrás de la multitud Eren saluda a su hija como siempre, con efusividad y cariño, pero no deja de pensar en Levi, en ¿Debería esperarlo? ¿Qué caso tiene? A su alrededor, un murmullo brota y lo desorienta momentáneamente. Sabe que esa clase de cosas son comunes, porque ya ha llevado a su pequeña al kínder, sabe cómo es la vida en las escuelas sin embargo las voces siempre lo sacan de su letargo, son capaces de romper la felicidad en un segundo. Sin detenerse a pensar…

—¿Ya lo viste Rosette?

— ¡Claro que sí! Es guapísimo, como quisiera que mi ex esposo se vistiera como ese hombre… ¡Niños entren al auto!

Erin le habla a Eren, le llama, dice cosas pero Eren no escucha, se ha puesto tieso como un palo y no son las únicas mujeres que se han dado cuenta que Levi no es solo un hombre guapísimo, notan que tiene dinero, les encanta, son madres desesperadas, tal vez con una mala vida en sus hogares ¡y él había estado con ese hombre en un hotel! Le entra un pesar, recóndito e inmenso…

— ¡Seguro está casado! — murmura una mujer en un grupo de amigas —, tiene un anillo en el dedo…

— ¡Pero que padre tan dedicado!

— ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Venir por su hijo! Mira… que lindo, además que guapo ¿tendrá mi edad?

— ¿Mamá? — la voz de la niña por fin lo despertó de su sueño, abrió los ojos nuevamente y observó a su pequeño clon observándolo desde los brazos, la cara ligeramente preocupada ante la falta de reacción de su fuente de protección. Eren sonrió en respuesta.

—Vámonos Erin.

Eren se dirigió hasta la camioneta con el semblante tenso, siendo observado por su hija que no dejaba de preguntarse cuál era la razón de la desconcertada actitud de su progenitor. Ella bien sabía que él no la había tenido de forma literal, aunque este representara para ella una figura materna más que obvia. Eren estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se terminó, se dijo a si mismo que ya tenían a los niños en brazos, aunque su estómago dolía por irse de la escuela sin despedirse de Levi Ackerman, él ahora estaba ocupado, también Levi. Y además bien lo había mencionado ese grupo de madres… Levi era un adulto responsable, con dinero, casado, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y eso le dolía. No sabía cómo asimilarlo.

¿Así de rápido terminan los amores a primera vista?

Levi toma a Revi de la mano, con rapidez, de reojo ha visto que Eren ya metió a su hija en el asiento trasero, se acomoda la mochila y deja que Revi entre en el Bentley, el pequeño le mira confundido pero acepta a esperarle con la mochila de patito adentro de colche, saboreando una pequeña cajita de leche con chocolate 'Espera aquí Revi'. Sale volando desde donde está el coche, no entiende hacía donde camina con tanto apuro, mucho menos porque cruza la calle sin siquiera fijarse en si los autos pueden aplastar su cuerpo, solo termina corriendo nuevamente hasta donde Eren está tomando la manija del coche.

—Eren — lo llama Levi jadeando, el castaño se detiene en el acto, los ojos de búho verdes abiertos de par en par —. ¿Te vas sin despedir…?

Evita su mirada.

—Te veías un poco ocupado — miente y luego baja la mirada —, además, los niños ya están aquí y pues…

Levi frunce una ceja, avanza dos pasos rectos hasta el castaño, no da crédito se sus palabras ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta lo serio que va? Está bien es un poco pronto para que Eren esté seguro, asume que es su deber darle esa seguridad. Por supuesto no se imagina ni un poco que tal vez haya pasado algo con el veinteañero que le haya hecho dudar en sus pasos, la forma en las que las mujeres hablaban su matrimonio, su figura paternal, su anillo en la mano. Eren carraspea cuando lo siente demasiado cerca.

—Eren… — suplica en voz baja —, ¿Me das tu número de celular?

Eren se petrifica en el acto, no sabe que decir o que hacer, baja la cabeza aún más ¿Es posible huir de la seducción de este hombre? ¿De lo mucho que le atrae? Es como si fuera imposible, un atentado contra su naturaleza. Sonríe internamente y externamente se refleja un poco, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, levanta la mirada y extiende la mano, deja que Levi le mire fijamente como endiosado hasta que pone su celular en la mano.

Eren anota el número y lo guarda con su nombre tras un segundo más. Levi se desliza cerca de él y toma el celular, pero no desaprovecha la oportunidad para susurrarle en la oreja.

— ¿Y mi beso de despedida?

— ¿Aquí? — Recobra esa actitud, la actitud de la mañana, los pestañeos —, ¿En frente de todos? Yo creo que no…

—Podemos decirle a Erin que nos haga casita - Levi se encoge de hombros y observa a Eren reír —, o podemos meternos en ese árbol de allá, justo atrás y besarnos un poco…

— ¿No tienes a Revi esperando en el coche? — pregunta Eren alzando las cejas, Levi ladea la cabeza, esperando la respuesta ansiosamente —. Vale te diré algo, ¿Vendrás mañana a dejar a Revi? — Levi asiente lentamente, frunciendo el ceño —, ¿Y a recogerlo también?

—Si…

— ¿Todos los días? — inquiere Eren mordiéndose el labio.

Levi asiente.

—En ese caso, mañana… te daré un beso de buenos días, y pasado mañana, y pasado-pasado mañana. Todos los días — le guiña el ojo y sonríe —, y todos los besos que quieras. Así que ven mañana, ten por seguro que te besaré.

Levi baja la mirada sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿No estarás jugando conmigo?

— ¿No te conté cuando fui Gigoló en la preparatoria, verdad?

Levi levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Bromeas?

—Obviamente — suelta Eren con las manos sobre el estómago —. Dios debiste ver tu cara.

—Al menos has una cara menos seria cuando bromees — suelta Levi citando y sonriéndole abiertamente. Eren niega lentamente y se da la vuelta.

Eren abre de nuevo la puerta del auto. Le manda un beso ligero desde adentro, Levi sonríe internamente, su corazón late como loco mientras el castaño se pone el cinturón, se siente como un perro al que le han mencionado los premios de la caja de dulces. No espera más y corre hasta su propio auto con el corazón en un puño, ha sido una excelente mañana. Sin duda, la mejor mañana que ha tenido en días. Deja que Eren avance en su auto y luego él arranca. Quiere mandarle un mensaje desde ahora, en este momento, ya.

El castaño apenas y pudo dormir la noche pasada, tenía el estómago revuelto como si acabara de bajar de la montaña rusa o de la rueda de la fortuna, Erin en cambio dormía plácidamente en su cuarto mientras él se rodaba por la cama matrimonial de la habitación, había sido una noche como la que no había tenido en muchísimo tiempo, le dejaba toda la culpa a Levi, a la emoción de verlo al día siguiente. Aquello también afectaba aparentemente en el rendimiento de su trabajo, pues ahora después de pocas horas de sueño y una mañana agitada estaba sentado frente a su escritorio como recepcionista, con la computadora abierta en la página de la empresa. El manos libres en la oreja, y un montón de papeles regados por terminar.

—Te digo Armin — murmura hablando con el jefe de laboratorio de la compañía de seguros médicos Reiss —, ha sido de las mejores experiencias de mi vida…

—Se nota — ríe al otro lado del teléfono, a lo lejos las máquinas de investigación suenan.

Admira la concentración de Armin para estar atento a su relato y a los análisis clínicos.

—Es muy guapo.

—Suelen gustarte guapos, recuerdas a ese sujeto… Zeke, sí que era mayor para ti,

— ¿El profe de música? — pregunta Eren confundido, recordando a la perfección los gestos de aquel que fue su primer amor y acercamiento a la homosexualidad —, bueno, ese no es nada comparado con Levi, si es mayor, pero no es tan mayor… además es exitoso.

— ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Solo por lo que te ha dicho?

—Bueno busqué su nombre en google esta mañana después de verlo en el colegio de los niños — admitió Eren apenado abriendo la misma pestaña del buscador —, déjame ver…. Tiene una empresa, bufete de abogados, fundación de Asistencia Legal. Ya sabes un despacho de abogados, y es el dueño… además está en la NASCAR Xfinity Series.

—¿Qué dioses es eso?

—No tengo la menor idea — aceptó Eren suspirando, bajaba con la ruedita el mouse en las pocas notas que existían de Levi en internet —, he investigado un poco, es una de las sub series más importantes de la NASCAR, se hace con stock cars.

—Oh, Stock cars, a Jean le encantará… lleva como tres años intentando arreglar esa motocicleta con la que nos rompimos el hocico hace cinco años — se ríe como un soplido al otro lado —, no sé qué decirle pero no me quiero trepar en ella de nuevo, como que es de mala suerte.

—De todas maneras no tengo la confianza para decirle a Levi que arme tu moto. No es como si fuera un mecánico cualquiera — explicó Eren extrañado —, me dijo que le gustaban los coches, pero no me imaginé que fuera capaz de hacer un auto con sus propias manos para competir con él en la NASCAR.

—No creo que lo haga solo, debe tener un equipo.

—Quien sabe…

—No lo conoces lo suficiente para lo emocionado que estás — Armin chasquea la lengua con molestia —, además no creo que estés pasando por alto una de las cosas más importantes de todo este asunto… ¿Lo viste hoy, no?

—Después de dejar a los niños en la escuela — respondió Eren avergonzado —, nos besamos… un poco… en el coche.

— ¡Eren! — se rio Armin escandalizado, intentando reprenderlo pero sin conseguirlo—

—Solo fue un poco…. —se avergonzó el castaño repentinamente.

—Ya sabes, es casado.

—Él dijo que su esposa era una…

—Es lo que dicen todos los que quieren tener un amante ¿Sabes? — Armin habla con una sabiduría eclipsaste, por una razón él había terminado la carrera y Eren no. No pudo más que resignarse y admitirlo, tenía razón, los problemas con la esposa siempre eran las excusas ideales para conseguirse un plato de segunda mesa. A Eren se le estrujó el pecho con ese pensamiento —, ¿Ya la viste?

— ¿A quién?

— ¡A quien será! A la esposa de Levi, debe salir en internet… ¡Búscala en lugar de perder el tiempo!

Eren sintió una pizca de curiosidad, pero también se sintió atemorizado inmediatamente. Estaba por teclear el nombre de Levi nuevamente y buscar con detenimiento a la mujer con la que estaba casado, a ver si de casualidad había alguna foto por internet o lo que fuera para guiarlo a más información, sin embargo cuando estaba por teclear el apellido por primera instancia un menú de nombres se desplegó en el buscador. La mayoría eran hombres, pero resaltaba un nombre femenino. Al ojiverde se le clavó una flecha en el pecho, pues claro, la esposa debía tener el apellido Ackerman. Pinchó el enlace.

—Nanaba… — murmuró Eren extrañado acariciando el nombre —, no puede ser.

—¿Nanaba Ackerman? — Preguntó Armin como si comiera un sándwich —, ¿La diseñadora de modas?

— ¿La conoces? — preguntó Eren admirando las fotos de la mujer.

Tenía una belleza peculiar, el cabello rubio y corto, como el de una empresaria excesivamente dedicada y tenía un archivo adjunto a una página llamada ''Nani&Co'' Eren entraba en el enlace solo para descubrir que lo que Armin había dicho era cierto, la mujer tenía una empresa pequeña pero con cierto prestigio y muy exclusiva, era una diseñadora de modas. Guapa y exitosa ¿Cuál era el problema con ella? Se preguntó mordiéndose el pulgar.

—Es guapa — admitió Eren con el corazón adolorido —, pero bueno, Levi es gay… asumo.

—Solo lo dices porque te hace dormir por las noches Eren — se burló Armin al otro lado —, mira si dice que tiene problemas con ella por alguna razón debe ser, tal vez lo que me comentas, que los obligaron a casarse, o puede ser otra cosa… si piensas seguir adelante con esto pregúntaselo detenidamente. Ten fuerza de voluntad, necesitas saber en dónde estás metiendo la cabeza, ella es una empresaria, tu trabajas de recepcionista, las arenas son movedizas Eren…

— ¡Eren de nuevo usando el teléfono de la empresa en horas de trabajo!

— ¡Te llamo luego Armin! —Eren colgó rápidamente el manos libres y cerró la página para admirar a la hermosa mujer sonriéndole enfrente del mostrador —. Hola Frieda…

— ¿Cómo estás? Jaja, lamento haberte asustado ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? — pregunto la que en algún momento fue su ex cuñada, una mujer trabajadora y amable que lo había apoyado demasiado cuando Christa había huido.

—Parece que no es demasiado, lamento haberme distraído mientras trabajaba — se alegró Eren sonriéndole —, hablaba con Armin…

—Oh, ya veo… tu celular vibraba — le indicó ella orillando el teléfono un poco a su lado, la pantalla parpadeaba —, no te preocupes, yo no soy mi viejo, voy a pasar ahora y… ¿Qué tal está mi hermosa sobrina?

—Muy hermosa, y muy lista — sonrió Eren aliviado de hablar de su retoño —, ella es lo mejor del mundo.

—Me alegro de que te tenga. Bueno, ahora contesta ese teléfono…

La mujer salió de su vista, vestida como toda una empresaria. Eren se lo preguntaba, el futuro le pertenecía a las mujeres trabajadoras, con trajes sastre preciosos y pegados al cuerpo, cabellos arreglados y zapatos de tacón, era completamente hermoso verla y saber que eran buenas y exitosas, tal vez Erin también sería como su ex cuñada. Tal vez. Miró el celular de reojo, la pantalla seguía parpadeando. Guio sus manos hasta el artefacto y cuando lo tomó una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro, comenzando en las orillas hasta mostrar toda la hilera de dientes de enfrente.

Levi tenía una particular forma de escribir mensajes de texto, como si fuesen emails empresariales, no había emoticones ni faltas de ortografía, tampoco casualidades en el texto, estaba meticulosamente cuidado para ser enviado.

''No trabajas los sábados ¿verdad?'' decía el primer mensaje, tenía un par de minutos ''Lo digo porque quiero proponerte algo, pero solo funcionará si tienes libre el sábado. ''

''Tengo libre el sábado, creo'' responde Eren tecleando con relativa informalidad '' ¿Por qué?''

Eren se muerde el labio, repentinamente y debido a la inexorable emoción ha olvidado por completo todo lo que había visto recién en la computadora, e incluso la ligera conversación con Frieda. Solo sonrisas y buenas caras era lo que lo acompañaba en este instante.

'' ¿Has ido a un restaurante de espadas? '' responde de inmediato.

'' ¿Quieres decir banderillas?''

Levi tiene de foto en WhatsApp una imagen de Revi jugando en un castillo de arena, con una pala pequeña en la mano, sonriéndole a la cámara, es un niño precioso y además idéntico a su padre. Verlo así a Eren le hace sonreír.

''No, quiero decir… espadas, espadas. ''

'' ¿Espadas? ¿Espadas Enrique VIII?''

''Jajaja'' el primer mensaje es una risa excesivamente casual ''Si, espadas Enrique VIII, espadas brasileñas ¿Has comido comida brasileña?''

''No, nunca, pero suena tentador…''

''Te invito'' los puntitos surgen de inmediato después del primer mensaje ''el sábado por la noche…''

''mmm, creo que puedo decirle a mi casera que cuide a Erin por este sábado'' Responde Eren pensando en la Sra. Kirschtein de inmediato, una mujer fiable con quien podía dejar a la pequeña sin riesgo de pataletas por la noche.

''Puedo llamar a la niñera…'''

''No, nada de niñeras'' Eren podía estar embelesado pero no estaba seguro de querer dejar a Erin con la desconocida niñera, secretaria, maestra, asiente personal de Levi.

''Es de confianza''

''No''

''Puedo ver ese puchero en tus labios, bebé'' llevó instintiva la mano al labio inferior solo para encontrarlo un poco expuesto debido a la insistencia repentina de Levi ''Está bien, entonces pasaré por ti el sábado a las 8:00 p.m. ''

''Estaré esperando…''

Efectivamente lo estuvo, pero no por mucho tiempo, solo lo que restaba de la semana y el eterno sábado por la mañana, día que dedicaba exclusivamente a su hija, se había convertido en un motivo de nerviosísimo, incluso cuando su casera llegó tocando el timbre con premura, media hora antes de la cita con Levi, lo que habían acordado. La señora Kirschtein, lo examinó, de arriba abajo. Odette Kirschtein había aplaudido cuando supo que su muy querido alquilador por fin planeaba dejar la vida solitaria para volver a salir con alguien, sin tener idea de si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, ella solo sonrió, hizo que chocara los cinco con Erin y con él. Y Eren pudo sentarse en el reposette de la entrada esperando a que Levi estacionara abajo a las ocho, tal vez tocara la bocina del Bentley o mejor, tal vez traía otro automóvil.

—Estoy listo para bajar — murmuró a Odette que jugaba con muñecas —, ya sabes, lávate los dientes antes de dormir, un cuento y a la cama, a las nueve en punto jovencita.

—Si mami — murmuró Erin dándole poca importancia a las cosas.

—Llama a Jean si necesitas cualquier cosa — murmuró la mujer —, mi hijo el vago se la pasa pegado al celular, espero que sirva de algo, ya lleva dos años de maestría y no veo un avance en su vida.

—Déjelo ser — suplicó Eren tomando su saco —, la maestría es difícil. Se lo dice un veinteañero que no terminó la universidad.

Saltó corriendo hasta la puerta y la cerró con la pierna mientras se colocaba el abrigo, la bufanda encima, pues aunque no lo pareciera por la época del año estaba bastante frio, baja los escalones de dos en dos, admirando sus bien lustrados zapatos negros, se siente extraño en un traje elegante, a pesar de que suele usarlos siempre, no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo durante las citas, pero sabía que Levi había hablado de un restaurante elegante y tenía que estar acorde a la ocasión.

Cuando Eren observó a Levi recargado sobre el coche su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco, uno como el de los adolescentes cuando les duelen las barrigas, algo entre emoción y profundo anhelo acompañado de un sonrojo y sonrisa tímida. El Mazda del año reluce perfecto en la oscuridad, los colmillos blancos de Levi sueltan un brillo encantador al son de sus palabas '' ¿Estás listo?'' y Eren solo le planta un beso ligero en los labios, acariciándole las mejillas. Suspirando contra aquel rostro contrariado y ansioso, expectante de más, con los ojos medio crispados y febriles.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante es pacífico y risueño, envuelto en un halo rosáceo como pompas de jabón, enamorados, se sonríen mutuamente, acarician sus meñiques a cada alto y jadean en busca de una sonrisa comprensiva, conversación trivial y ríen entre suspiros silenciosos. Levi busca con la mirada las nerviosas manos de Eren y acaricia encima de sus nudillos a cada minuto. Aprovechándose de la enamoradiza sensación que le despertaba.

Se sonríen mutuamente, con todos los dientes, tomados de las manos. La luna en el centro del cielo, las estrellas, el auto estaciona y bajan al restaurant.

—Cuando dijiste restaurante de espadas no sabía que esperar, así que busqué en la net — explica Eren sentándose en la refinada mesa de mantel blanco, agradece haber usado un buen traje. El lugar es elegante.

—Espero que supere tus expectativas — sonríe Levi inclinándose enfrente

—Sueles superarlas — Eren ladea la cabeza suavemente, le sonríe cariñoso a Levi, oscilando en lo lascivo —, estaba muerto de ganas por salir contigo, de nuevo…

—Estaba muerto de ganas por verte. Una vez más — murmuró Levi sujetándole la mano por encima de la mesa, entrelazando cada uno de los dedos, como nudos.

—Te veo todos los días — respondió Eren riendo, a sabiendas que un beso en la mañana al despedirse no era suficiente, ni lo sería nunca, no cuando Levi desprendía ese aire necesitado efusivo.

—Me expresé mal, ansiaba salir de nuevo contigo, una noche… larga y tendida.

Levi era serio, callado, incluso inexpresivo. Por eso se sorprendía a si mismo cuando se descubría siendo demasiado directo con Eren, pero continuamente lo era, no daba lugar a la sobre interpretación, había llegado a pensar que incluso le gustaba decir esas cosas al castaño, verlo sonreír tras una alocada afirmación, era algo fabuloso.

—Caballeros, la cena está servida — un hombre de aspecto elegante se acercó a su mesa con el mesero que cargaba dos bandejas con ensaladas bien surtidas en verdura y fruta —, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

— ¿Te apetece algo en específico? — preguntó Levi muy interesado en escuchar la opinión de Eren.

—Lo que tú quieras — respondió sin tener idea de que cosa pudo haber pedido.

—Denos una botella de borgoña tinto, Clos de Vougeot Grand Cru, de ser posible. — pidió Levi sin soltar la mano de Eren en ningún momento —, ligero, necesito manejar.

—Como guste señor.

Educadamente el hombre se apartó. Eren se dio un momento más para carraspear y analizar detenidamente el restaurante, con paredes de ladrillo rojo, mesas adornadas con canastillas de pan y velas, una barra de ensaladas para buffet, la colección de vinos y un par de personas regadas por el establecimiento no tan grande. Suave música. Sonrió complacido.

— ¿Bebes seguido? — preguntó Eren picando con el tenedor una zanahoria

—Nunca. Bueno, prácticamente nunca — tiró de su cabello echándolo para atrás y mostrando su perfecta frente blanca amplia, con unas cejas delicadas y delineadas. Perfectas —, pero pensé que te gustaría sentir el sabor de un buen vino francés en la boca, la ocasión lo amerita ¿No?

—Que considerado — Eren chasqueó la lengua —, supongo que si…

— ¿Te molesta? — pregunta Levi inclinándose, levantando una de sus maravillosas cejas.

—En lo absoluto — admitió.

Eren no estaba tenso ni mucho menos, de hecho la música lo relajaba, la protectora y engatusadora presencia de Levi le hacía sonreír, así fuera por tocarse las manos por encima de la mesa, o acariciarse la rodilla por debajo, no podía dejar de suspirar.

—Aquí está su vino, caballeros — el mesero volvió con una botella de vino que hacía honor a su nombre, llenó las dos copas y partió después de una reverencia.

Eren tomó el cristal y olisqueó la uva deliciosa, el olor que se mezclaba con lo dulce y agrio, pero cuando planeaba llevarlo hasta su boca Levi tomó su mano, acaricio su palma con el dedo pulgar, justo por encima de sus dedos, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Eren bajando la copa y regresándole el gesto con cuidado.

—Brindemos — sugirió Levi con el ceño fruncido —, ¿Por nuestra primera cena romántica?

Eren entonces tuvo fuegos artificiales en las terminaciones nerviosas. Levi lo asumió por la forma en la que se sonreían un poco, se sonrojaba, asintió mordiéndose el labio, habría deseado moverse hasta su lado y abrazarlo, tal vez depositarle una línea de besos en la mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja, no estaba conforme con solo poder tomarle de la mano y sonreírle, quería expresarle todo lo que le hacía sentir, su corazón, su respiración, hasta las terminaciones nerviosas de la cadera, la columna vertebral.

—Brindemos — asintió Eren.

Llevaron la copa hasta el choque mutuo mientras Eren tocaba con una punta de su zapato alguna parte en la pantorrilla de Levi, sonriendo con coquetería, luego a la boca, manchando los labios del tinte y tragando con dificultad por su desgastada garganta. El líquido tocando por dentro y escurriendo por su garganta, un delicioso sabor, acompañado de unos felinos ojos grises que manejaban a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos.

La dinámica del restaurante era extravagante y desconocida al menos para Eren, Levi comentó que no solía venir mucho pero que reconocía el tratamiento. Los meseros salían cada determinado tiempo de la cocina cargando unas espadas con carne insertada en ellas, paseaban por las mesas ofreciendo a los comensales cortes de las diversas carnes, solomillo, pollo en muslos, costillas, filete, t-bone, lomo, o incluso piña cocida. Bañada en salsas, bien cocida, término medio, con queso parmesano, todo acompañado de las ensaladas.

—Se ve increíble — admitió el castaño cuando su plato rebosaba de carne de diversos tipos —, jamás me imagine que en Brasil comieran comida directo de espadas ¿No se lastimarán la boca?

— ¿Tú crees que lo comen directo de las espadas? — se rio Levi llevándose el tenedor a la boca —. Yo creo que se llama Espadas Brasileñas porque de ahí viene el concepto de la idea del restau…

Levi paró cuando se percató que Eren miraba con mucha fijeza el plato, además apretaba el tenedor con un poco de enfado. Tenía un mohín, un puchero, su rostro se contraía en un enojo adorable, tal vez por haberse burlado de él. Carraspeó lentamente, igual intentó calmarse pero fue inevitable, se percató de que Eren no solo llevaba feliz casi toda la noche, sino que por intervalos parecía perdido o extrañado, sus respuestas no eran muy largas y sus anécdotas cortaban por la mitad. Algo extraño estaba turbando la mente del joven, Levi llevó su mano hasta la muñeca de Eren para atraer su atención, alertado.

— ¿Eren? ¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunta preocupado —, sabes que puedes decirme lo que pienses. Yo hago eso, soy sincero como la mierda.

—Ya sé — admite Eren aparentando una sonrisa quieta —, no es nada…

—Si me permites ser sincero, de nuevo, desde aquella vez que la pasamos juntos, el día de la salida de la escuela te he notado un poco extraño — inquiere con voz monótona, intentando no revelar demasiado de su creciente preocupación —, al día siguiente incluso por la mañana estabas normal pero en la tarde me costó sacarte palabra. ¿Hay algo que te inquiete? Nos hemos visto todos los días y es lo mismo ¿Qué pasa?

Eren se muerde el labio, detesta admitirlo pero ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta que hay algunas cosas que no pueden pasar desapercibidas, una cosa es que parezca tonto pero otra muy distinta es que lo sea, le encanta Levi, le gusta demasiado, es solo que no puede evitarlo, cada que lo observa, que ve su mano y sabe que el anillo está por ahí escondido, tal vez de él, que los dos son padres que intentan ser responsables ¿Qué tanto va a afectar su relación esta vida que mantienen los dos?

—Nanaba Ackerman.

Levi abre los ojos como platos y rápidamente lo suelta.

—Estás casado Levi — farfulla Eren apretando las manos encima de la mesa —, sé que me dijiste que ella no te importaba, de verdad lo recuerdo, quiero creerlo pero hay algo de mí que me dice… que al menos merezco mucho más que esa pobre explicación.

— ¿Cómo supiste de ella? — pregunta Levi extrañado, tomando el vino por completo

—Si buscas tú nombre en internet…

— ¿Buscaste mi nombre en internet? — pregunta Levi soltando la servilleta con asombro y una pizca de molestia.

—Disculpa — dice Eren extendiendo las manos —, mira, mi ex esposa me abandonó ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero soy cuidadoso con quien me junto… ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra para siempre, ni siquiera sé si está viva ¡No puedes culparme por detenerme a revisar quien eres!

— ¿Me abrirás un perfil policiaco? — replica Levi molesto, cruzando los brazos. Frunce el ceño y se despeje la cabeza —, de acuerdo, entiendo, lo siento… yo… debí considerar lo de tu ex esposa. Enserio.

—Lo siento también — repone Eren poniendo los ojos en blanco —, en realidad fui muy feliz viendo tu información de NASCAR, por alguna razón llegué hasta ella y bueno…

Levi se muerde la uña del dedo pulgar y llama al mesero, el hombre que escuchó un poco del jaleo se detiene lentamente para llenar las copas con el vino nuevamente hasta arriba. Los mira para asegurarse de que han calmado su humor y se aparta. Levi toma otro sorbo cauteloso y baja la mirada, decidido. Sabía que el tema no iba a aplazarse por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco pensó que Eren lo presionara para hablar de esa mujer.

—Ella es la madre de Rivaille — aseguró Levi conteniendo la voz —. Tiene más o menos mi edad y es hija de uno de los antiguos socios de mi padre, un socio mío de la fundación de asesoría jurídica.

—Sí, te casaste con ella por esa razón — responde Eren sonriendo a medias, recordando parte de la historia.

—Naturalmente — consciente Levi —, no había ninguna otra razón para nuestro matrimonio, ni siquiera nos conocimos mucho tiempo. Solo nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo, al principio pensé que con la llegada de Rivaille tal vez podríamos formar una familia y cambiar como miembros individuales, tenía esa esperanza, pero ella no… nunca tuvo la intención de ser una madre.

Entonces Eren debe llevar el vino a su boca, la tripa le ruje no sabe si es porque el ambiente repentinamente se ha enrarecido o porque súbitamente recuerda que cuando Christa supo que estaba embarazada dijo con toda seguridad que quería abortar, que lo haría así fuera clandestinamente.

—A veces las mujeres no toman a consideración los deseos de los hombres — complementó Levi.

Y tenía razón, no era algo contra las mujeres en general, teniendo en cuenta el millón de féminas que debía lidiar con hombres desobligados. Sin embargo había excepciones y era entonces cuando la igualdad de género se iba por el caño, porque ellas eran las que tenían el poder de decidir sobre la vida de un hijo. Porque ellas eran las que abortaban, o las que exigían una pensión. ¿Dónde quedaba la voz de ellos? En ninguna parte.

— ¿Por qué lo tuvieron? — preguntó Eren consternado —, ella no quería ser madre, era bastante mayor pudo…

—No, no pudo— Levi negó confundido, mirando al abismo —, me alegra que no abortara, estábamos casados, de haber sabido que sería una mierda de madre sin duda la habría dejado, o para empezar no la hubiera tocado. Pero decidió tenerlo, solo que jamás me dijo que no lo quería, hasta que ya era tarde…

El nudo en la garganta creció.

—Dijiste que… era una experta en hacer jaladas ¿A qué te referías?

Levi rio sin gracia y negó.

— ¿Pensaste que me refería a que me las hacía a mí, verdad? — De repente la comida había dejado de tener sabor, Levi apartó su plato —, me equivoque al decirlo así, ella no me hace daño a mí, porque básicamente me ignora. Pero a Rivaille, a él es a quien le hace todas sus mierdas y él no tiene la culpa.

El corazón de Eren se estrujó.

— ¿Qué…?

—Nanaba es una workaholic, los dos tenemos cierto grado de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo — Levi se señaló a si mismo intentando aparentar poca seriedad —, como te habrás dado cuenta…

—La verdad es que no — admite Eren tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa

—Es que me relajas — se encoje de hombros —, pero ella es distinta a mí, es una adicta al control y al poder con tal de conseguir el éxito de su empresa. Ni siquiera le gusta que la ayude con el trabajo, me alegro porque no me interesa, pero estoy cansado de esto Eren.

— ¿De qué?

—De todo — gruñe Levi soltándolo —, de tener que soportar ser el padre responsable de todo, de no tener el apoyo de alguien más y de no poder decirlo ¡Porque soy _el hombre_! ¿Qué clase de sociedad de mierda doble moral es esta? igualdad de género un huevo, nadie se preocupa por hacer valer mis derechos ni porque tengo una esposa desobligada.

—Levi tu eres abogado — imploró Eren en voz baja —, los derechos no se pida que sean reconocidos, se ejercen.

—Ese es el problema — reitera Levi —, hay como un millón de normas de apoyo para las mujeres y los 'malos' padres, en caso contrario la ayuda es mínima. No te digo que la necesite, sinceramente puedo llevar las riendas de mi hijo a la perfección y lo mejor, lo hago desinteresadamente. Pero Eren, te juro que cuando veo a Rivaille… sentado en el tapete haciendo un dibujo para su madre solo para que ella lo tome y lo tire a la basura. Quiero matarla.

Eren se llevó la mano a la boca ¿De verdad ella podría ser tan cruel? Cuando vio las fotos no imaginó más que a una persona exitosa y comprometida, pero tal como Levi lo decía estaba aferrada a su trabajo e imagen, ignorando a su hijo y su matrimonio. Si a Levi no le interesaba estaba bien, pero Rivaille era demasiado pequeño para desechar la idea de una madre.

—Él no tiene eso — Responde Levi como a sus pensamiento, un poco acalorado —, no tiene una madre que lo arrope, lo mime, lo cuide ¿Puedo yo ser su madre? Dioses, lo intentó, pero luego él la ve y ella falta a sus cumpleaños, lo ignora completamente ¿Qué es ella para él? Ni siquiera él lo sabe, la escuela no ayuda, pintan la imagen de una madre increíble, él no la tiene ¿Qué debería yo de hacer?

A este punto Eren sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, que Levi estaba llevando sobre los hombros una carga similar a la suya, pero mucho más indiscriminada, tal vez sin la ayuda de ningún familiar, incluso siendo juzgado por no poder manejar a su supuesta esposa, sufriendo en silencio por su hijo, con la masculinidad impuesta. El odio por una mujer que hace daño a su hijo, pero lo hace de una forma en la que no puede ser denunciada. Eren aprieta le mantel entre sus manos, sabe que está mal haber obligado a Levi a hablar del asunto si no se sentía preparado, pero esto le ha hecho ver muchas cosas.

Que el papel del hombre como jefe de familia está completamente desvalorizado y además ignorado por la sociedad.

Y que la masculinidad está impuesta.

— ¿Eren? — Pregunta Levi preocupado después de darse cuenta que el joven no le responde —, no quería bombardearte con ese… cuento de horror.

—No Levi, de hecho, te lo agradezco — le sonríe de forma angelical sujetando con firmeza sus dos manos las llave a sus labios para besarlas —, lamento haber dudado de ti, no tenía idea del infierno que estabas pasando, fue desconsiderado de mi parte, yo me he sentido de forma similar…

—Lo sé.

—Por eso déjame decirte algo, ser sincero — carraspea —, si tu hijo no tiene el cariño de una madre, déjame ser a mi quien se lo provea, si quieres el apoyo de una persona, permite que yo guie tus ilusiones. No te pido remuneración alguna, soy feliz quedándome a tu lado, Levi… no me importa ser tu amante, con tal de hacerte feliz, a ti, a tu hijo. ¿Te lo parece?

Cuando Eren terminó de hablar Levi tuvo miedo de inclinarse demasiado sobre la mesa y tirarla completamente, pero su necesidad por tocar aquellos labios de albaricoque delicioso que lo llamaban al mismo son que los ojos verdosos como esmeraldas resplandecientes debían ser amados, adorados y besados por él. Mientras tocaba su rostro con las palmas, le besó como sellando un pacto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi consideró muy determinadamente el divorcio.

* * *

N/A: Menciono muy detenidamente que el discursillo que da Levi al final, obvio está fuertemente influenciado por mí y por mi forma de pensar, puede qu

e para ustedes pase desapercibido, pero para mí es de esas cosas que debe sobresalir. Con una fuerte carga, la desigualdad y el desprecio por los hombres ha crecido. Piénsenlo detenidamente.

Sin más, creo que este capítulo no supera las expectativas del primero, no esperaba nada de él pero les gustó a todas. Estoy muy muy feliz, espero seguir complaciéndolas. Por otra parte este fue mi primer lemmon en 6 meses, estoy nerviosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Por favor díganme si les ha gustado.

Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews, y por haber participado en la encuesta de '' ¿Quién es la esposa de Levi?'' y a mi hermosa Leslie por la portada que me regaló. Un abrazo enorme a todas.

Guests:

Guest: Vaya que si su atracción fue algo como una ola que no pudo detenerse por ningún medio posible, terminó en sexo y por supuesto mucho más. Aunque los niños no tendrán mucho protagonismo, si tendrán su papel importante. Mil gracias como siempre por leer y espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un abrazo!

Guest:¡Mil gracias por tu review!

Maria Unpajote: Que decepción tardarme tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo siento, pero mil gracias por tu review y por leer. ¡un abrazo!

Danny: Aquí la conti, espero que te siga gustando ¡un abrazo!

Guest: Por supuesto que si, como siempre atenta a sus peticiones. Un beso.

Elhy: ¡Gracias por leer! jaja si lo admito estos dos son demasiado sensuales para su propio bien, espero que te gusta el lemmon.

AliciaDice: ¡Tus reviews fueron escuchados! bienvvenido sea el lemmon.

LilySnape: Y me tardé demasiado, pero espero que cumpla con las expectativas, muchas gracias por dejar un review ¡un abrazo!

Van: Sabes que siempre les doy amors y felicidad, jajaja pero antes, gracias por leer y el review. ¡un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza para traer el capítulo 3, no quiero excusarme diciéndoles todo pero los que ya saben me enfermé y luego la escuela, me fue difícil actualizar pero espero tener el siguiente capítulo para dentro de dos semanas, no están saliendo tan largos como pensé y este fanfic en realidad no es muy largo, así que espero que disfruten de una lectura relajada.

Lia, gracias por la presión mental que ejerces sobre mí para actualizar mis fanfics y espero que te gusté.

Leslie, mi amore, gracias por la portada para el fanfic, es hermosa. Voy a usarla siempre de ahora en más para cada uno de los capítulos que hagan falta.

Finalmente este capítulo lo escribí con la ayuda de Calvin Harris y su canción summer, es una súper rola para leer, así que se los recomiendo mucho. Vean el video, todo es sobre carreras de auto así que está bastante cool.

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

 _ **El encanto del desengaño**_

Comenzar una conversación telefónica por las mañanas no debiera ser tan difícil, no lo había sido para Levi durante las últimas semanas. Se había hecho un habito medio arraigado a su forma de despertar, después de dejar a Revi en la escuela y llegar a su oficina. El pelinegro tomó el teléfono de escritorio y llamó a Maison des fleurs. El sonido de la línea en función fue eterno para sus sensibles tímpanos, pero finalmente una mujer de acento francés y tono gangoso le habló con todas las cordialidades correspondientes para tomar su orden.

—¡Ah, Monsieur Ackerman! — Le reconoció con alegría —, ¿Quiere lo mismo de siempre?

—Oui, Jessica — respondió un poco hastiado, retorciendo la lengua dentro de su boca —, una caja redonda y blanca, con rosas…

—¿De qué color serían esta vez?

Levi no tenía ni que rememorar para poder decirle a la encargada el color de las rosas que quería, pues simplemente tenía que evocar en su mente la imagen de Eren. Como cada mañana que lo veía y robaba un beso de su boca antes de despedirse, se fijaba perfectamente bien el color de camisa que usaba para el trabajo, tras inspeccionarlo unos segundos deliberaba. Que buen juego haría una caja con flores del mismo color que su hermosa ropa, aunque ni mínimamente podría opacar su belleza, estas solo servirían para resaltarlo. Sin embargo, se carcomía las uñas imaginando la bella expresión de Eren al recibir el obsequio.

Aunque ya hubiera repetido el detalle por lo menos todos los días durante dos semanas.

—¡Levi! — Bramó Hanji ingresando a la oficina con una montaña de sobres color hueso, a su vez estos estaban llenos de papeles, casos y sentencias que Levi personalmente debía firmar y sellar —, ¿Quieres colgar? Necesitamos ayuda…

—¿Monsieur? — volvió a llamarle la encargada.

—Ah, un momento, s'il vous plait — Levi colocó la mano sobre la bocina del teléfono y miró a Hanji con ojos inquisidores y el ceño fruncido —, ¿Me das un minuto? Estoy ocupado.

—¿Si? — Inquirió sarcástica con una sonrisa —, nosotros también, jefazo. Las flores pueden esperar.

—No, no pueden — siseó retomando su llamada.

—¡Corta inmediatamente o le arrancaré el cable al teléfono! — Rio ella dejándose caer sobre el escritorio para alcanzar el artefacto, Levi se alejó en la silla de rueditas mirando la creciente locura de su asistente personal —. Oh vamos, Levi. ¿Sabes que me tiene así? Que desde hace dos días no han dejado de llamar los patrocinadores y me piden una respuesta, que te vayas a medir el traje ya para entregártelo antes de la carrera y tú estás embelesado con ese tal Eren, si es así de serio por lo menos podrías presentármelo. Soy tu asistente personal. Yo necesito saber quién es.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco ante las constantes amenazas de su, poco profesional, asistente personal. Sabía que le molestaba no poder llevar en agenda cada segundo de su vida, pero no era para ponerse en modo odioso. Era eso o de verdad estaba ansiosa por conocer al joven con el que había estado saliendo desde hacía apenas medio mes, Levi miró a Hanji nuevamente y asintió para librarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

—Dile a los patrocinadores que hoy mismo voy a probarme el traje — levantó la derecha para correrla, quitándole importancia a la pila de folders que descansaba cómodamente en su escritorio de cristal —, y que me manden dos boletos extras preferenciales, los recogeré hoy mismo. Ahora vete, déjame terminar con lo mío y en una hora te tengo los papeles.

—Bieeeen — suspiró resignada dándose la vuelta, ya con el manos libres en la oreja y el número del patrocinador en marcado rápido —, ¡Oh! ¿Vas a llevar a Eren a la carrera del fin de semana?

—Cierra la boca — suplicó masajeándose las sienes.

—¡Dios mío! — Hanji pegó un pequeño brinco en la puerta de salida provocando un temblor entre las fotos que descansaban en la pared —, hora de conocer al amor de tu vida, hagamos el baile de la felicidad… ya quiero verlo, muero por conocerlo…

—¿Señor Ackerman?

—Sí, perdón — suplicó Levi cerrando la puerta estirándose para empujarla con la punta del pie y librarse del escándalo de Hanji y del resto de oficinistas —, quiero flores blancas, en una caja negra.

—De acuerdo — rectificó la mujer —, eso sería todo señor Ackerman, las enviaremos a la dirección usual. Gracias por su compra y…

—Espere — gritó levantando la voz tres octavas —, necesito que pongan dentro de la caja una invitación.

—¿Qué clase de invitación? — preguntó la señorita, ya fastidiada de tener el teléfono en la oreja.

—Apunte lo siguiente… — Levi extrajo de su cajón un pequeño sobre con dos boletos. El de Hanji y el de Revi y se dispuso a dictar todos los datos necesarios.

Eren suelta una pequeña risa jovial cuando observa al encargado de las entregas en la puerta de la recepción, esperándolo con paciencia y una sonrisa en los labios mientras carga una caja de color negro. Fue al baño dos segundos y al volver había por lo menos una persona necesitando de sus servicios automáticos enfrente de las puertas de cristal.

—Buenos días — saluda Eren al hombre —, ¿Es para mí?

—Como todos los días — responde señalando lo obvio —, ya sabe qué hacer.

Eren asiente entusiasmado, toma la pluma y firma con su nombre en la mejor de las caligrafías, luego le regresa la lista al chico que se despide sonriéndole y deja la caja encima del escritorio de cristal. O al menos lo que antes parecía ser un escritorio y ahora era más bien un invernadero de rosas. Eren mira la caja, está idiotizado por la apariencia exterior de la seda negra y las letras doradas de la marca, que por supuesto, parece ser carísima, donde Levi le envía flores todos los días desde hacía dos semanas. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esto, pero de seguir así su recepción pasaría a ser todo menos eso. Abre la caja con cuidado y majestad para observar enternecido el interior, se le quieren caer las lágrimas cada que ve esas hermosas flores recién cortadas y bañadas en agua para mantenerlas frescas. Esta vez blancas, igual que su camisa.

—Eren — le llama una conocida voz intentando distraerlo de su contemplación absoluta —, esto tal vez te suene bastante tonto, viendo la situación pero tu… ¿Tienes una novia?

Frieda está recargada sobre la mesa mirando a las espaldas de Eren, ahí están tres cajas formadas que no deben tener más de cinco días, sumadas a las nuevas tres que hay sobre la mesa y las dos del piso. Las demás, seguramente Eren había conseguido llevárselas a casa.

—No me malinterpretes, me encanta como huele la recepción, los clientes están encantados pero… han sido catorce ramos de flores. Comienzo a sospechar — Frieda mira la etiqueta de las flores y levanta las cejas —, son caras, en verdad.

—No tengo novia — admite con torpeza abrazándose a la caja —, dejémoslo en que estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿Qué clase de alguien? — pregunta interesada, levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Un él.

—Ohhh — no tiene más que decir, ni como reclamar, Eren no era por supuesto la clase de joven a la que se le notaban esas inclinaciones, además de que en su trabajo era demasiado profesional y nunca se había envuelto en ningún tipo de habladurías.

Pero para Frieda las cosas iban más allá de eso, pues Eren era el tutor y encargado legal de su pequeña Erin, su sobrina, por eso cuando Christa y él se casaron pensó que Eren sería el primero en rendirse y subirse en la moto de algún guapo conductor. Eso no pasó, extrañamente se había convertido en un padre comprometido y entregado y en seis años era la primera vez que Frieda lo veía sonreír con genuina felicidad, la felicidad de una persona enamorada, no de un padre o un empleado. Sino esa de tener una pareja.

—¿Sorprendida? — tartamudea Eren

—No, la verdad es que no. Bueno sorprendida de que hayas tardado tanto — ríe torpemente y se aleja una zancada —, en fin, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, te deseo mucha suerte en el evento.

—¿Qué evento? — pregunta Eren con el entrecejo fruncido

Frieda lo mira antes de presionar el botón del elevador, señala con la barbilla la caja de flores que permanece intacta y luego sonríe, hace un gesto de victoria en realidad, el elevador llega y ella desaparece con sus tacones de diez centímetros y el pelo perfecto. Eren mira nuevamente la caja de flores, le parecen hermosas e impecables, pero algo resalta en el centro, cosa que nunca había pasado con las anteriores, es un pequeño sobre blanco inmaculado con las mismas letras doradas impresas encima. Su nombre en una letra de molde perfecta. Lo toma con cuidado de no romper nada o dañar las flores y mira el cello, incluso es con cera derretida y la M de Maison des fleurs. Es bastante largo para ser una carta y muy angosto para ser una nota, e incluso se siente pesado. Abre el sobre rompiendo la M por la mitad y mira el interior con expectante curiosidad.

Saca la minúscula nota de papel de arroz blanca, escrito con bolígrafo hay un mensaje.

 _Eren:_

 _Espero que las flores sean de tu agrado. Son hermosas pero no tanto como tú. Gracias por este tiempo a tu lado, que aunque ha sido muy corto, se siente como lo mejor que me ha pasado en años desde que Revi nació. Todos mis pensamientos están contigo, por favor acepta acompañarme el sábado._

Detrás de la hermosa nota, corta, fría pero sustanciosa Eren solo puede sonrojarse violentamente y mirar el contenido. Al principio le resulta extraño, pues nunca había visto nada similar desde que tiene memoria, sin embargo la marca de boletos le resulta familiar, después de leer un poco los suelta como si le quemaran, los toma inmediatamente y se lleva la mano a la boca. Cosas así, jamás pensó que podría presenciar, no porque los boletos para estos eventos fueran espectacularmente caros sino porque la NASCAR nunca le había interesado tanto como desde que conoció a Levi. Absolutamente dos boletos en zona platino para invitados preferenciales no podían ser rechazados. Encima…. Levi iba a participar en la categoría de Xfinity series. Con un stock car.

Y él tenía que verlo.

La parte mala de tener que vestirte para una cita era sin duda tener que arreglar a Erin para la ocasión. El caso es que la niña, no, no era tan desastrosa en realidad, pero tenía la costumbre de desordenar el departamento justo después de que Eren le enfundara unos shorts amarillo patito y una camiseta blanca. Gorra porque hace calor, por supuesto. Y un camino de dinosaurios de plástico que ya una vez le costaron una camisa con una terrible mancha de café.

—Erin podrías por favor, solo por favor, no desordenar demasiado la habitación ¿Puedes?

La niña lo mira con desinterés y continúa sacando los pequeños juguetes de la cubeta roja.

Eren pone los ojos en blanco una vez más, no tiene caso ponerse a discutir con su encantadora copia cuando ya tenía más de diez minutos de retraso y sea lo que sea tenía que llegar a la hora adecuada para encontrarse con Levi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y perdiera su oportunidad de mirarle antes de la carrera. No podía sacrificar eso. Se mira en el espejo por segunda vez, no sabe si lo está haciendo bien, probablemente tampoco debiera de cuestionarse las cosas demasiado, pero no puede evitarlo cuando ve los shorts de mezclilla encima de la rodilla, las vans de tablero de ajedrez y la camisa a cuadros rojos en la cintura. Es como, sacar su ropa de universitario, de skater, de cualquier cosa, se ve más joven eso seguro, más informal, no sabe si debería usar un traje más elegante. No sabe.

—¿Ya estás listo? — pregunta Erin tomando un vaso de jugo, Eren la mira con cuidado, ruega a los dioses nórdicos que su hija no se manche la ropa —, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ye te lo dije, a las carreras de autos NASCAR — deja de lado su actitud narcisista y baja la cara para ver a su hija, le toma de la mano —. ¿Recuerdas al papá de Revi?

—¿El señor Levi? — pregunta Erin confusa

—Él — sonríe Eren, orgulloso de que tanto para su hija como para él tan importante entidad no pase desapercibida —, él nos invitó a verlo concursar en las carreras de auto, nos vamos a reunir con él y con Revi, te llevas bien con él ¿no?

—Si — asiente entusiasmada —. ¿Vamos a poder jugar?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora prepárate que tenemos que irnos, voy a llamar al taxi.

Erin asiente feliz, quizá es la primera vez en todo el día en la que Eren ve a su hija por primera vez emocionada con una sonrisa genuina. La deja hacer, tomar una pequeña maleta de charol amarillo y meter juguetes que seguramente serán ignorados dadas las circunstancias a las que se expondrán, pero no se puede evitar, los niños siempre piensan que a donde vayan pueden jugar y Eren estaría feliz si Erin puede entretenerse con ello mientras él le presta toda su atención y concentración a Levi montando en un auto de carreras, verlo ganar preferentemente. Eso no le molestaría.

Se mira una última vez en el espejo y aprueba su decisión de llevar una camiseta blanca de Van Halen con mangas negras de tres cuartos y el pelo medio desenfadado. No sabe si Levi le haya visto así antes, pero va a un lugar con buen ambiente y él quiere verse refrescante para la ocasión.

Llega tarde, como siempre. Cuando menos se da cuenta el lugar está lleno de gente, tanta que no puedes mirar dos metros enfrente de ti sin toparte con al menos cincuenta personas de gorra roja y camiseta de su corredor favorito, el estacionamiento del estadio está tan lleno que las personas han comenzado a crear sus propias parrilladas en el exterior para disfrutar del sonido de los motores calentando y las pantallas exteriores que transmiten la carrera para todos aquellos que no han conseguido boleto. Y Levi se lo advirtió, que tuviera cuidado con esas joyas porque si alguien se acercaba demasiado y la bolsa terminaba abierta, seguramente se iba a quedar sin entrar.

—Y si tú no entras, yo no corro — dijo después de besarle el mentón en el auto mientras le daba un aventón a su trabajo.

—Mami hay mucha gente — murmuró su hija suplicándole con los brazos que le cargara.

—No te preocupes — dijo Eren tomándola en brazos rápidamente —, en cuando crucemos ese túnel estaremos del otro lado y podremos ver a Levi…

O al menos eso esperaba. En frente de él se extendía un tendido túnel que albergaba al menos más de mil almas formadas esperando entrar en cualquier momento, había una cantidad desmesurada de policías mirando los boletos de aquellos que buscaban ingresar y si Eren tenía que ser sincero probablemente pasaría ahí unos treinta minutos antes de llegar a la mitad. Pero no podía hacer mucho, era la única entrada, el par de boletos que cargaba decían entrada C y esta lo era, lo importante era que al cruzar la primera puerta, tenía que acercarse al pasillo B y así podría librarse del resto de seres humanos que tomarían lugar en las gradas, como la gente normal y decente. A Eren le daban poder esos boletos y no dudaría en usarlo.

—¡Oiga entre a la fila! — le grita uno de los policías

—Ah, lo siento — murmura Eren mostrándole los boletos —, disculpa tengo unas entradas preferenciales….

—¡La fila es para todos! — gritó el sujeto calvo empapado en sudor

—Si lo sé, pero me preguntaba si podía revisarlos para que pasara al corredor B.

—El corredor B es exclusivo para los preferenciales.

—¡Yo tengo preferenciales! — gritó Eren exasperado —, sabe que, solo olvídelo…

Erin mira todo medio espantada, normalmente su mami suele gritar pero ahora mismo entre tantas personas tiene miedo de que alguna riña se haga demasiado evidente para ella y muera aplastada. Así que aprieta fuertemente la mano de su madre para invitarlo a formarse nuevamente pero Eren no cede en cambio hace algo totalmente inesperado y desesperado, toma el celular de su bolsillo y llama a su contacto favorito número uno. Querer es poder. Ya tiene los brazos cruzados y las intenciones muy firmes.

Solo suena dos veces.

—Hey, bebé, es tarde ¿Dónde estás? — pregunta Levi

—Estoy en la entrada, un maldito simio no me deja pasar, no quiere ni ver los boletos… si me quedo formado voy a entrar mañana — se queja Eren pegando con la punta del zapato en el piso.

Detrás de la línea se escucha muy ajetreado, hay música, bocinas gigantes y muchas personas gritando, pero aun con todo esto Levi se las arregla para escuchar perfectamente las quejas de Eren. Y quejarse en voz baja por hacerlo pasar por una situación tan desagradable. Carraspea y piensa por un segundo.

—Eren, acércate hasta la reja para entrar, solo quédate cerca, voy en un segundo.

—¿Qué? — suspira Eren entusiasmado —. Provocarás una estampida, prefiero esperar.

—No, solo aguarda voy a ir por ti.

Cuelga.

Eren piensa detenidamente en Levi. Es todo un caballero, hace este tipo de sacrificios para sacarlo de las entrañas de un maremoto de personas y llevárselo al lugar en el que debiera de estar. Suspira entusiasmado y toma a Erin rápidamente, no tarda más que un minuto en seguir las indicaciones de Levi, a pesar de las protestas de otras decenas de personas que no quieren ser despojadas de su lugar para entrar. Necesita meter los codos, un par de malas palabras pero por fin logra ver la reja.

Del otro lado hay una aparente calma, solo la pequeña cantidad de seleccionados que van entrando como si se tratara de un reloj de arena y algunas decenas de fotógrafos, nada comparado con el mar de humanos que se revuelcan al otro lado, Eren levanta la cabeza por encima de la reja para poder observar mejor, pero su corta visión le impide ver si Levi ya está cerca o si al menos a llegado ya.

Erin busca obtener la atención de su madre de algún modo u otro.

—Aguarda princesa ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? — murmura Eren bajito

—¡Pero el señor Levi te está llamando en la reja!

Tan pronto como Eren consigue mirar la pequeña entrada nota también la cantidad de personas que comienzan a acumularse en torno al pelinegro, un chillido sale de su boca y toma a su hija tan fuerte como puede para atravesar a todas esas personas y llevarse al guardia de seguridad con ellos también. No tardan en intentar detenerlo, a lo lejos mira la indiferencia de Levi para quitarse a los camarógrafos y la gente de seguridad de encima, los aparta con una mano en el hombro y una advertencia en los ojos.

—¡Levi! — grita Eren levantando la mano.

Solo son dos metros de distancia pero treinta personas se interponen.

—Oigan, déjenme pasar — gruñe molesto el pelinegro apartando al engorroso público que no deja de tirarle flashes —. Eren, dame a Erin.

Cuando lo tiene así de cerca su instinto es arrojarse a sus brazos, Levi lo espera con una chamarra negra que le pone encima para que pueda pasar un poco más desapercibido entre la prensa y el público y una gorra del mismo color, Levi se queda con las gafas de sol puestas y recibe a la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras que cubre a Eren con el otro, empujando aquel torbellino de personas para pasar, ni siquiera los de seguridad se atreven a rechistarle algo cuando logran traspasar la reja, pues Levi les dirige una mirada de advertencia que puede helar la sangre y se lleva a los dos pequeños y asustados hasta la puerta de acceso B, donde los periodistas por fin dejan de seguirlos como si fueran palomas a una bolsa de pan y preguntar cosas acerca de la carrera que se llevará a cabo en unos minutos más.

La descomprensión es instantánea, el cuerpo de guaruras que resguardan la entrada les deja el pasillo libre salvo por algunos competidores y otros invitados de elite. Eren se quita la chamarra y mira a Levi con una sonrisa de disculpa balanceándosele en la boca.

—Levi, lo siento tanto…

—No te preocupes — lo abraza —, de haber sabido que sería tan difícil que entraras habría pasado por ti desde hace rato.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras — admite Eren caminando a su lado, nota que Levi sigue cargando a su hija pequeña, Levi lo mira con interrogantes en los ojos —, es que se me hizo tarde.

El pelinegro se queda callado por unos instantes y luego sonríe ampliamente mostrando una ligera línea de preciosos dientes blancos inmaculados, Eren espera que se tire una carcajada pero no pasa, en cambio le toma de la mano y besa sus nudillos, sin importarle si las demás personas están observando esta acción, pero por suerte nadie repara en ellos. Sigue caminando a través de la salida cuando Levi por fin se digna a decirle algo.

—Te vez radiante con esas ropas, pareces un adolecente — halaga encogiéndose de hombros —, así que supongo que el retraso valió la pena, cada maldito segundo.

Eren asiente tímidamente y se ríe en voz baja.

La luz exterior le ciega temporalmente cuando llegan al final del pasillo.

Esperaba encontrarse con todo menos eso. Resulta que han llegado a uno de los patios exteriores entre las gradas, de cada lado se extiende un circulo de personas que rodean todo el estadio, y enfrente la línea que sacará los autos a la parte central del circuito. Ahí, en ese espacio se encuentran reunidos todos los corredores de autos junto con sus equipos de expertos, además, están los autos de carreras esperando ser montados por aquellos entusiasmados hombres, que encima tenían muchísimas ansias de ganar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El pre, podría decirse — responde Levi subiendo a Erin a sus hombros —, estamos preparando los autos para salir a la zona centro y esperar a que comience la carrera. Ven, tengo que presentarte a algunas personas…

Eren se deja guiar por entre la multitud. Se asegura de mirar muy bien cada uno de los autos de carrera por los que va pasando, entiende que ninguno de esos es el de Levi, pues este se dirige a uno en específico que parece ser de los primeros que saldrá. Nunca se había sentido más ignorante de las carreras de auto como en este instante.

Levi, en cambio, está más ocupado en asegurarse que nadie mire a Eren con segundas intenciones o con demasiadas interrogantes entre ceja y ceja, pues, a pesar de que no lo trae de la mano como le gustaría hacerlo es consciente de que los dos resaltan demasiado, a pesar de que Levi aún no se pone encima el traje de corredor de carreras. Eren enfoca su atención en él después de mirar los autos y la cantidad monstruosa de mecánicos, Levi usa camiseta blanca con cuello de V jeans de mezclilla claros, tenis, no es el Levi que ha visto siempre, a este le corre adrenalina desde la punta de los dedos, por cada una de las arterias y bombea en el corazón, además la testosterona se refleja en los músculos de su ropa. Erin le peina cuidadosamente el cabello sintiéndose con toda la confianza del mundo, a pesar de que no han convivido tanto como Eren hubiera deseado.

—Ahí está — dice Levi frenando.

Eren mira enfrente de él, por encima de su hombro. Y se maravilla. Es el auto más bonito que ha visto en su vida, contando los autos que le había visto a Levi, cada coche en el estacionamiento y cada uno de los demás autos que estaban atrás. El de Levi era simplemente, elegante, hermoso, increíble. Nunca había sentido amor por un motor hasta que vio a Levi cerca de ese auto.

—Levi ¿Qué es esto? — Los ojos de Eren prácticamente brillan con destellos de diamantes.

—Esto, es mi auto. Un Dodge Charger del 72, con modificaciones, por supuesto.

Es precioso, vamos, es blanco y brilla como si acabara de ser bañado por una capa de ámbar, tiene en el cofre una franja negra con el número 72, neumáticos lustrados y tan negros que parasen jamás haberse arrastrado por el suelo, además cada maldito foco brilla como si fuera de piedras preciosas, adornado con todo ese metal reluciente y asientos de cuero. Es el maldito auto más lindo que Eren haya visto en su vida. Incluso Erin se siente intimidada ante tal belleza, pues sus pequeñas manos han dejado de jugar con los cabellos negros de Levi y ahora permanecen sujetas a sus orejas, admirando con la boca abierta el hermoso auto.

—¡Levi, por aquí! — la estrepitosa voz saca a Eren de sus ensoñaciones y le hace mover el rostro hacía la dirección inmediatamente.

Es una mujer.

—Ah, ven Eren — suspira Levi tomando a Eren de la mano y acercándolo al camino que la mujer toma a pasos agigantados, sin importarle que Revi se arrastre detrás de ella.

Es una castaña voluptuosa y alta, con anteojos y sonrisa radiante. No es nada fea, viste con ropas bastante informales como jeans y botas, pero parece estar acostumbrada al asunto de las carreras, sobre todo por la cantidad de ropa en apoyo a Levi que trae encima. Se detiene apenas a tres largas zancadas de ellos y saluda con la mano en alto, como si fuese un soldado, a Eren le salta a la vista el manos libres que trae en la oreja y los radios en la cintura.

—Eren, ella es Hanji: mi secretaria, niñera y asistente personal — Levi suelta estas palabras como si con eso pudiera abarcar todo lo que Hanji hace dentro de su vida.

—Asesora de finanzas, socia, cocinera, organizadora de eventos, relaciones públicas e internacionales… ¡mejor amiga! Soy la mano derecha de Levi, prácticamente y era mi deber conocerte… mucho gusto Eren — Hanji levanta la mano para estrechar con fuerza la de Eren, el castaño asiente sonriendo y le entrega su, extrañamente, más pequeña extremidad para ser estrujada como porcelana fría —. ¡Dios que manos tan pequeñas! Y los brazos, Dios… te voy a romper, mejor te suelto.

—Y esta pequeña es Erin — retoma Levi salvando a Eren de perder su brazo, toma a Erin de la cintura y la baja de sus hombros para depositarla en el piso suavemente a Revi —, la hija de Eren y compañera de la escuela de Revi.

—Hola pequeñita — saluda Hanji inclinándose y levantando la palma de la mano para que Erin la golpee como un viejo saludo de camaradas —, mucho gusto, yo soy Hanji, tu nueva niñera y mejor amiga. Confidente de secretos oscuros.

—¿Qué? — pregunta Eren en un susurro a Levi, no puede evitar sentirse traicionado ante esta presentación. Él siempre le dijo a Levi que no planeaba dejar a su hija con ninguna niñera, pero después de ver la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro de Levi supo que meterse con los desvaríos de la castaña era una lucha perdida.

—Estoy tan confundido como tú — admite encogiendo sede hombros —, bien, han terminado las presentaciones. Eren; tú y Hanji, con los niños, irán a las gradas que están por allá debajo de los palcos de cristales, son lugares preferenciales con muy buena vista… la carrera comenzará en unos quince minutos así que sugiero que se vayan acomodando, sobre todo si quieren comprar bebidas o algo así.

—No te preocupes por eso Levi — sonríe Hanji divertida —, Revi y yo nos adelantamos a apartar los lugares y dejamos todos los chuches ahí, así que estamos bien surtidos. Aunque subir las gradas es un jaleo así que propongo comenzar con nuestra misión…

—¡Levi!

Esta vez la voz es grave, Eren no la reconoce de ninguna parte pero parece que en cuanto resuena en los oídos de todos una bomba de tiempo explota. Levi se muerde el labio y gira el rostro medio molesto hacía atrás a donde un hombre corre hasta él, Eren no se decide, no sabe si es un promotor o un mecánico, tiene la apariencia de ser ambos, el pelo rubio excelentemente peinado y un traje de color negro bastante formal. Pero las manos manchadas con grasa de autos, es imposible delimitar el concepto que se forma de él.

—Faltan diez minutos ¿No te has cambiado? — gruñe entregándole un traje de color blanco con más símbolos de los que cualquiera pudiera reconocer.

Marcas quizá.

—Erwin — habla Levi atrapando la ropa en el aire —, él es Eren. Eren él es Erwin, mi promotor y líder de mi equipo de mecánicos. Él y yo construimos este auto.

—Ah, mucho gusto — sonríe Eren sin extender la mano.

Erwin lo mira detenidamente por dos segundos, mejor dicho lo barre con una sonrisa en los labios, una bastante fingida. Levi levanta una ceja ante la mudez de su amigo y pone el brazo encima de los hombros del castaño, rodeándole con cierta posesividad aunque sabe que las intenciones del rubio no iban hacia esos rumbos nunca está de más marcar algo cuando ya es tuyo. Invariablemente Erwin saluda a Eren con la misma cortesía para mirar a Levi con enfado nuevamente. Levi pone los ojos en blanco varios instantes antes de comenzar a ponerse la ropa.

—Lamento la descortesía — sonríe Erwin —, pero este sujeto es el corredor más irresponsable que existe, así que necesito ponerlo en cintura. Pareces distraerlo Eren.

—Lo siento — ríe jovialmente —, pero ya me voy así que no voy a importunar más.

A espaldas de Erwin aparece lo que parece ser el verdadero equipo de mecánicos del pelinegro, un grupo de muchachos jóvenes con ropas similares a las que Levi comenzaba a ponerse encima de la ropa, brazos ennegrecidos con sucio aceite de autos. Además, había algo especial, miraban a Levi y luego se reían como si pudieran adivinar que esta era la primera vez que traía a su chico a una cita. Eren tiene que darles la espalda para evitar sentirse incómodo. Por fin, Levi deja de ponerse el traje, ata las mangas a la cintura y toma el casco entre las manos. Eren lo ve de reojo dos veces y sonríe.

Es guapo.

—Bien, pues… creo que es hora de irnos — explica Eren mordiéndose la uña del dedo, mira a Hanji y a los niños mientras comienza a caminar a lo que parecen ser las escaleras que llevan al palco.

Apenas da dos pasos cuando Levi carraspea, recargado en el auto, con las ventanillas abajo, sonrisa ladina y un poco de jugueteo entre las pestañas.

—Ey, Eren, espera… ¿Y mi beso de buena suerte?

El coro de chillidos es inmediato, los jóvenes mecánicos entre los que resalta el nombre de Erd y Gunter acaban de intercambiar billetes de lo que parece ser una estúpida apuesta. Erwin intenta distraerles moviendo las manos, callarlos, pero parecen cachorros Husky recién soltados. La cara de Eren obtiene un color bermellón primero en la nariz hasta expandirse a las orejas, Eren mira a todos lados intentando fingir que no ha escuchado eso. Pero Levi se levanta del auto y le mira con tal fijeza que parece suplicar.

—¡Bueno niños, creo que hay que adelantarnos! — Hanji toma a Revi y a Erin de las manos y comienza a alejarse sonriente. Parece el gato Cheshire.

Eren abre la boca para decir algo pero la garganta se le cierra como si acabara de ponerse alérgico a algo que desconoce.

—¿Aquí? —Suelta con una sonrisa apenada —, hay mucha gente…

Levi se encoje de hombros y da un paso al frente.

—¿Y eso que? — Pregunta frunciendo el ceño —, no sabía que te avergonzaras de mí…

—Cállate, no es eso — admite negando divertido.

—Además, nos besamos todos los días ¿no? Cada día en el auto después de dejar a los niños, nos besamos cuando vamos a comer, nos besamos cada que podemos… ¿Sabías que este deporte es muy riesgoso? Qué tal si la llanta da una vuelta mal y se vuelca, eso podría dejarme paralitico, pero podría ser peor, el motor podría generar chispas y el auto se incendiaria y podría morir… — Eren le pone las manos en la boca para callarlo.

—Ya entendí — suelta molesto, sin dejar de apretar sus manos contra la pequeña boca de Levi —, eres muy sincero a veces, es de mala suerte decir esa clase de cosas antes de una carrera.

—¡Oh vaya! — Finge sorpresa —, en ese caso debo tener muy mala suerte ahora mismo… ¿Qué podría darme buena suerte? Tal vez, un beso de mi pequeño novio…

Levi toma las manos de Eren, las quita lentamente de su boca y lleva sus dedos hasta sus labios, primero los de la derecha, besa cada uno de los dedos y las uñas, las huellas dactilares, y repite con la izquierda. Una vez que termina con eso lleva su mano hasta la cintura de Eren y se lo pega al cuerpo como si fuese parte de su ropa, sujetándole con la izquierda la mano para mejorar el contacto entre sus labios, sonríe contra su boca y le besa el labio inferior.

Eren cierra los ojos.

Luego le besa el labio superior, después en medio de la boca con cuidado, apenas un roce. Mira a Eren con sus profundos ojos grises.

Eren se relame los labios y tira del cabello de Levi para pegárselo a la boca, besarla suavemente y luego abrirla para que sus lenguas se toquen. Al menos en la boca eso es lo que pasa, el beso es intenso, pasional y entregado, los brazos en el cuello, las manos en la cintura. Un jadeo rápido y se separan antes de que llamen demasiado la atención, pero Levi ya había inclinado su cuerpo al menos un 45%.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes — susurra junto a su boca.

—Gracias — sonríe Levi soltándole.

Eren se aleja tan rápido como le suelta. Se toca las mejillas para notarse caliente y enrojecido.

No necesita despedirse de Levi pues parece que tras ese beso lo último que podría hacer es mirarle nuevamente, así que se aleja casi corriendo y esquivando a las personas que pasan por ahí, sin darse la vuelta. Le da la espalda como si su mirada le engullera.

—¡Eren! — Grita Levi cuando el castaño ya está cerca de las escaleras —, ¡Voy a ganar!

—Parece que te han ignorado — se burla Erwin mientras ve a Eren perderse entre las personas y las gradas.

—Cierra el pico — gruñe Levi metiéndose al auto —, igual voy a ganar, por mí y por él.

—Adelante enamorado.

Levi se sube en el coche, azota lentamente la puerta hasta cerrarla y termina de ponerse el traje de la NASCAR blanco que Erwin le dio, mira el casco a su derecha y antes de ponérselo en la cabeza, se abrocha los cinturones de seguridad, el calor es insoportable por unos instantes, pero el sudor frio que recorre su espalda lo tranquiliza, sabe que es el momento de correr y aunque nunca se pone nervioso por algo así, esta vez realmente quiere ganar. Enciende el auto y el motor rugiendo con fiereza despierta en el la adrenalina que le recuerda porque decidió llevar esta vida, la vida de abogado y deportes extremos. Le recuerda porque vive en un barrio normal en lugar de en un acomodado lugar en California, porque quiere darle a su hijo una vida lo más normal posible. Pero ahora mismo no es momento de ser normal, es momento de brillar un poco.

Cuando Eren llega al lugar donde los niños están sentados los autos ya han comenzado a salir por las portezuelas principales y tomar un lugar en especial en el centro de la pista, para ser admirados por todos los invitados, ahí pueden tomar fotos de ellos, e incluso los reporteros se encuentran en zonas especiales con cobertura para poder acercarse a estos. Hanji le aparta el asiento y quita su bolsa de algodón de azúcar para dejarle sentar, en medio de ambos los pequeños juegan tímidamente con los autos de Revi.

—¿Me perdí de mucho? — pregunta Eren quitándose la camisa de cuadros y colocándose los lentes de sol, no se suponía que los rayos UV le destrozaran la piel.

—No mucho — admite Hanji soltando unas papas fritas con queso derretido —, aún no sale Levi, y los niños se llevan muy bien, por lo que parece.

Eren mira a los pequeños con ternura, pues ambos parecen congeniar bastante bien, incluso cuando Revi parece no hacer muchas expresiones fáciles le sonríe a Erin y a su hiperactividad con genuina felicidad, ignorando el sol y el calor que carcome sus pieles, de alguna forma Eren agradece que los hijos de ambos se lleven bien pues eso mejora el panorama para él, además también significa que pueden tener nuevas y mejores citas, tal vez los 4 juntos. No ha olvidado la promesa que hizo con Levi desde la otra vez que salieron a comer al restaurante.

—Revi, ¿estás emocionado por ver a tu papi? — pregunta Eren con cariño inclinándose al niño, le sonríe con instinto maternal.

Revi mira detenidamente a Eren y luego asiente sonriendo.

—¡Si! Quiero verlo ganar — admite riendo

—¡Yo también quiero ver ganar a Levi! — secunda Erin soltando su Tiranosaurio

—No lo llames Levi, Erin — le pide Eren tomándole de la mejilla con cariño

—Así es, dile papá — interviene Hanji soltando una carcajada estrepitosa.

—¡Eyyy! — se escandaliza Eren alterado —. No hagas caso hija…

—¿Entonces yo puedo llamarte mami? — pregunta Revi con ilusión, sobre pasando los niveles del juego, Eren ve en sus ojos la curiosidad absoluta de la respuesta, Erin mira sonriendo a Revi y continua con sus juegos, demostrando lo madura que su hija puede llegar a ser en casos extraños.

Eren está por responderle al pequeño pelinegro pero el sonido de Hanji gritando le saca de sus ensoñaciones y lo vuelven a la realidad, por supuesto ahí está el auto de Levi, es tan hermoso de lejos como lo es de cerca, la diferencia radica en la ausencia de visión que había para con el conductor. Pero Eren no puede evitar levantarse igual que un fanático y comenzar a gritar presa de la emoción.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ahí está! —Enloquece —. ¿Cuándo va a salir a la pista?

—No tardará, debe salir junto con los demás y se hará la primera eliminación solo los primeros quince lugares están disponibles, Levi está en el primer grupo, si consigue entrar pasará a la siguiente ronda hasta que queden solo cinco — explica la mujer llevándose la mano llena de frituras a la boca y masticando con la boca abierta.

Preso de la ansiedad Eren comienza a imitarla e ignorar olímpicamente a los niños, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para interesarse por las vueltas preliminares.

Para Eren todo es un espectáculo, cada segundo que pasaba mirando a los autos le parecía que era irrepetible, los movimientos eran veloces, rápidos, las voces de los interlocutores anunciando los grupos eran casi mecánicas para sus oídos, Hanji tenía que explicarle cada dos instantes que era lo que estaba sucediendo, las cosas pasaban en una velocidad acelerada tal vez era la tensión que acumulaba en sus manos con la que se destrozaba las piernas e inclinaba demasiado la cabeza para mirar mejor al frente. Levi estaba en el primer grupo, tenía que quedar dentro de los primeros tres lugares para poder pasar a la segunda eliminatoria. Era un grupo de quince. Eren respiraba aire caliente y lo exhalaba con la misma velocidad.

Levi estaba en la pista de carreras.

La bandera de cuadros negros y blancos enfrente, la línea de salida, tres vueltas. Todo crecía en dimensiones, el sonido de los motores, el cielo azul reflejándose en los parabrisas.

Eren se levantó del asiento cuando escucho los números en cuenta regresiva.

Apenas se había puesto de pie cuando el auto ya había arrancado con la fuerza de un guepardo. Rápidamente se posicionó en la primera posición, después en la segunda y Eren se sentía eufórico, no llevaba ni una vuelta y todo se sentía como la muerte misma, cruzaba los dedos de forma infantil. Revi aplaudía el nombre de su padre cuando la segunda vuelta lo atrapó en el cuarto lugar y al finalizar esta misma recupero el segundo lugar. Eren dio un grito de victoria tan fuerte, pues desde ese instante hasta la vuelta final, Levi no perdió el segundo puesto.

Pasó la primera eliminatoria, coreado por los gritos de muchísimos espectadores y sus mismos familiares y amigos.

La cosa siguió por tres rondas más hasta que Levi quedó en un grupo de quince que se denominó como la fase uno de la segunda ronda. Eren era un manojo de nervios cuando vio el reducido grupo con los tres finalistas de cada una de las rondas. El auto le parecía tan llamativo y hermoso pero a pesar de todo parecía eclipsado a lado de los autos cono azules metálicos y centenares de estampas, tuneados hasta decir basta. No había forma de que Eren no se sintiera intimidado. Levi debía quedar entre los primeros cinco de estas vueltas para poder competir con ellos y ganar el primer lugar.

—Eren siéntate, vas a destrozarte las rodillas — suplicó Hanji igual de nerviosa —, confía en Levi, si estás tú aquí, no perderá.

—¡Vamos Levi! — gritó Erin levantando los brazos con fuerza

Eren los miró con felicidad, pero no pudo evitar que las ansias le carcomieran el alma, la posición de salida de Levi era favorable, se encontraba en el tercer puesto, pero aun así debía conseguir mantenerlo. No había forma de que no quisiera destrozarse las uñas y tronar las articulaciones de sus dedos, no podía mantener la actitud sexy que había intentado usar cuando vio a Levi pues le invadía la genuina adrenalina de la competencia.

Inició la carrera.

—¡Vamos Levi, tu puedes! — gritó Eren usando sus manos como un amplificador de sonido, como si este de verdad pudiera escucharle detrás de todo el ruido de los motores y el sonido del contador.

Le penúltima ronda dio inicio poco después y Levi pisó el acelerador de tal forma que el derrape de sus llantas fue inmediato, pero también consiguió la primera posición en un instante. Eren celebró la victoria cuando Levi por fin terminó las primeras tres vueltas en el primer lugar, sin margen de error había logrado pasar a la última ronda y encima de todo ocupando la primera posición. No podía sentirse más dichoso, pero los nervios igual le consumían, la emoción de haber ganado tanto y poder perderlo todo entre los cinco lugares.

Levi no podía distraerse, pero su mente viajaba con cada victoria a las gradas, sabiendo que allá arriba Eren debía estar muerto de los nervios, emocionado al verlo ganar y ansioso por saber el resultado final. Por eso cuando llegó a la última ronda y se posición en el primer lugar, supo que no debía fallar, que no podía, porque había traído al mocoso a verlo ganar y si no ganaba se sentiría mal consigo mismo, no necesitaba pasar por esta humillación. No necesitaba una esposa, solo necesitaba ese trofeo, ganar, a sus hijos y a Eren.

El marcador de los números brillaba en sus ojos, las manos al volante, el pie en el acelerador, el objetivo en su mente como si no hubiera otra cosa momentáneamente y cuando el contador llegó a cero, sin esperar ni un instante más arrancó como si fuere su auto poseído por el diablo, no se dio cuenta si con tan fuerza pudo comenzar un incendio, una lluvia de chispas, un desvío en los neumáticos, solo arrancó tan fuerte que su cuerpo se pegó al mismo asiento y no pudo ni terminar de pasar la lengua por encima de los labios. Solo eran tres vueltas. Solo tres y llegar en primer lugar, lugar que no iba a dejar perder por el corredor del número 54 que venía metiéndose en su camino desde hacía dos rondas, le enojaba, se fatigaba, quería arrancarle los espejos y destrozar su carrocería, pero se conformó con acelerar.

Aceleraba cada que podía, girar adecuadamente en cada una de las vueltas, no alejar el objetivo principal de su mente, permanecer enfilado con camino a la meta y por supuesto, mantener su puesto en el primer lugar.

La gente gritaba con emoción, como si los pulmones fueran a salirse por la boca. Eren gritaba emocionado, los niños gritaban Hanji se desvivía en elogios. Faltaba nada para que Levi atravesara la línea de meta en el primer lugar que ninguno de los 4 corredores había estado ni cerca de quitarle, cruzar aquel pedazo de pista pintado y terminar con esto.

El sonido del triunfo rebotó en sus tímpanos una vez que pasó por la línea, la primera vez fue increíble, la segunda vez la velocidad se redujo al máximo y por fin frenó. Por supuesto, había ganado, de hecho era su primera vez llegando en primer lugar, su primera vez…

—¡Ganó! — gritó Eren vitoreando en el aire con las manos —, ¡Ganó, ganó, ganó!

La premiación fue como un sueño, uno que solo podía verse desde las pantallas del estadio, mientras que los aficionados elogiaban a los competidores y los perdedores salían uno a uno con sus autos hasta el mismo pasillo en el que Eren había estado anteriormente. Sin embargo Levi no, él se quedaba en el centro del estadio con el auto y un millón de periodistas esperando subir al pódium principal y poder recibir el trofeo de primer lugar, así como un millón de medallas y listones que decorarían su auto. Eren no se cansó de ver a cada segundo el serio semblante de Levi en las televisiones, ni de gritar su nombre todas las veces necesarias hasta que se le irritó la garganta de hablar tan fuertemente.

—Vámonos Eren — le dijo Hanji una vez que Levi bajó del pódium —, esperaremos a Levi en la sala de descanso.

Eren acató la orden como si se encontrara en un letargo de felicidad eterna y cargó a Revi entre sus brazos para poder bajar de las gradas mientras que Hanji chismorreaba con Erin cada detalle de la carrera.

—Fue emocionante ¿verdad? — preguntó al pequeño pelinegro

—Sí, mucho, nunca había visto a mi papá ganar.

Revi sonrió a Eren como un pequeño faro resplandeciente, a Eren se le escapó una risa tonta. Estaba tan ensimismado con ese pequeño niño que apenas cabía en sí mismo con toda la felicidad que le otorgaba el día de hoy; tener a su pequeña, ver a ganar a Levi, ganarse poco a poco a Revi, cada una de esas cosas solo mejoraban su ánimo.

Levi tenía una mesita ocupada, un par de botellas de agua, el trofeo y a su equipo de mecánicos celebrando a lo largo de los tres sillones que lo acompañaban, el ambiente estaba cargado de alegría pero tensión, los demás competidores no dejaban de mirar al ganador con cierto recelo. Por supuesto que estos no tenían que quedarse demasiado tiempo, así que cuando menos se dio cuenta comenzaba a quedar todo vacío, no podía estar menos concentrado en nada cuando por la puerta entraron dos pequeñas voces llamándolo a gritos. Y no eran ni Hanji ni Eren.

—¡PAPÁ! — Revi, quien casi nunca gritaba estaba trepando entre sus piernas con emoción desenfrenada —, felicidades, fue súper duper increíble.

—¡Si fue increíble! — secundó Erin trepándose en las piernas del pelinegro.

—¿Les gustó? Ehh — sonrió Levi acariciando los cabellos despeinados de ambos —, me alegro mucho.

—Siii, papá podemos jugar en casa con mis juguetes — rogó Revi refiriéndose a Erin —, ¿podemos llevar a Erin? ¿Podemos?

Levi miró de reojo a Eren, tenía el rostro rojo por los rayos solares y el cabello tanto o más despeinado que los niños, pero se paraba con paciencia esperando que terminará de conversar con ellos para poder acercársele, tal vez sentarse en sus piernas, diablos, lo deseaba. Para hacer todo en fines prácticos, deseaba ver a Eren desde el instante en el que bajó del auto. Y si los niños le espetaban en sus piernas, no podía más que complacerles.

—Está bien, iremos a casa a comer — explica Levi sonriéndoles —, ahora vayan con Hanji, quiero que los lleve a casa, yo los encontraré allá más tarde. Eren y yo llegaremos en un momento más.

No se lo pensaron demasiado antes de correr donde la niñera y por más que Eren hubiera podido insistir que no le gustaba dejar a su hija con desconocidos, en cuanto las piernas de Levi se vieron desocupadas no pudo más que dejarla con ella y sentarse en estas para mimar un poco a su novio, que tenía el cabello sudado pero una expresión complacida. Las risas de Hanji y los demás solo indicaban que lo que Levi acababa de decir sería complico completamente, irían a casa de Levi a comer. No había como decir que no a ninguna de sus órdenes. Tomando asiento en las piernas cansadas del pelinegro Eren sintió la necesidad de comerle la boca ahí, enfrente de todos los mecánicos y del puñado de corredores que apenas partían, las personas no les prestaban toda la atención así que comenzó a acariciarle la oreja tímidamente.

—Eres el mejor — suspiró Eren mimándole.

—¿De verdad? — Levi llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Eren pegándolo más a su cuerpo —, me alegro que vinieras, si no hubieras llegado… no me interesaba ganar tanto.

—Tonto — Eren se rio en su cara y le pegó las manos al cuello —. Ganaras o no para mi sigues siendo el mejor. Creo que quiero darme una vuelta en ese auto.

—Está bien vamos.

—¿Qué?

Levi no duda, se levanta tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten y camina a la salida tomando a Eren de la mano, el espacio se encuentra cada vez más vacío y el auto de Levi debe estar estacionado en el pabellón B, sería imposible llevarlo a dar una vuelta en él, además de que su auto deberá ser transportado con una grúa hasta su casa por ahora, pero nada puede evitar que Levi deja que Eren se acomode un rato en el asiento del piloto y sienta en carne propia lo que es el motor del auto, los asientos y la perspectiva de un estadio entero mirándote.

—Levi no, seguro estás cansado, mejor vámonos a casa — suplica el castaño al ver el auto estacionado

—Nos iremos después de ver el auto, anda, súbete — abre la puerta con cortesía y deja que Eren lo medite.

No puede refutar.

Levi rodea el auto para subirse en el copiloto. Solo lo deja adentro por unos instantes pero cuando vuelve a verlo la cara de Eren esta deformada por la emoción, sujeta el volante con ambas manos y sonríe abiertamente apreciando cada milímetro del modificado tablero de un stock car en un auto clásico, el motor ni siquiera se ha enfriado. Acaba de ganar una carrera en ese auto, tomarse una sola foto en él debe valer una fortuna.

—Diablos Levi — se muerde el labio —, se siente de maravilla.

—Enciéndelo — sugiere Levi recargando el brazo en el asiento y dejando caer el rostro —, las llaves están ahí, enciéndelo. Siente el motor.

Eren no quiere, pero su instinto no dice nada más que no sean acciones impulsivas que se limita a querer seguir, impulsado por su instinto suicida y su ánimo adolescente de cometer burradas sigue las indicaciones de Levi y gira la llave, es como el fuerte ronroneo de un animal salvaje a punto de tirarse contra su presa, todo en el vibra cálidamente, es como una caja torácica, se siente de maravilla. Pero mantiene el freno bien puesto, pues no quiere morir.

—Es excitante — admite Eren sintiendo el volante vibrar —, hagámoslo aquí.

Levi abre los ojos y mira a Eren.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Ya no hay nadie o sí? — pregunta Eren apagando el auto y acariciando el asiento —, el estadio está vacío, todo tu equipo va camino a tu casa y pase lo que pase, no quiero quedarme en tu barrio mucho tiempo, no quiero encontrarme con la señorita Nanaba.

—Ella no va a estar — asegura Levi —, ella nunca está.

—De igual forma — juguetea con su cabello —, quiero hacerlo ahora, me tienes muy… excitado…

—Estás tentándome demasiado — gruñe Levi inclinándose más a Eren y tomándole del mentón —, no voy a contenerme si me lo vuelves a pedir, así de gentilmente…

—Hazlo papi — suplica Eren saliendo del asiento de copiloto y tirándose en las piernas de su amante.

Y ahí termina el juego del auto para comenzar el de los besos, que no son nada tiernos, son salvajes, pasionales nacen en la boca y mueren en el pecho, sus labios rodean los pezones de Eren mientras le bajan la ropa a media nalga para poder acceder de inmediato a su trasero. Ya no es virgen, pero tampoco está tan acostumbrado así que la rudeza que implementa no es tanta, se mantiene en complacerlo con la boca, juguetear con su piel y recorrerla con los dedos, la cintura, el ombligo, cada una de las costillas y las clavículas, hasta la piel de las orejas y jala un poco de los cabellos. Eren se deja hacer, besa sin descanso los hombros de Levi, los muerde dejando marcas moradas y rojas, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Se frotan el uno al otro con la ropa medio puesta, las piernas abiertas y los pies como candado en la espalda baja de Levi. Embiste con todas sus ganas y se deshace cuando escucha los gemidos del castaño contra su oreja, su cabeza golpear en la ventana y los asientos del auto manchándose con los fluidos de ambos. El sudor salado, el calor de adentro del auto y el vapor que sale de sus bocas, empaña los vidrios y hace que el auto se tambalee. Todo eso y más hasta que Levi llega al orgasmo, no tan rápido como Eren hubiera deseado, ni tan lento como pudo suplicarle. Simplemente en el momento justo en el que su miembro había rozado lo suficiente contra el abdomen de Levi y pudo manchar el espacio entre ambos con el espeso líquido que Levi tomaría entre sus dedos para levárselo a la boca y después besarlo apasionadamente.

Saca su miembro escurriendo mientras aún se besan y acarician sus espaldas mutuamente.

Se miran acalorados, como si ni tuvieran suficiente de esto, si pudieran seguir en la cama o en el sillón o tener otra ronda ahí en el auto, los besos los sacian, se consienten con caricias y suspiros ensimismados, enamorados y muy caídos el uno por el otro.

—Vamos a casa — susurra Levi juntando sus frentes —, los niños nos deben estar esperando.

Tomaron el Maserati rojo que Levi guardaba en el estacionamiento preferencial y salieron del estadio sin el Dodge charger, tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados, sonriendo y riendo por cualquier tontería que cruzara sus mentes.

Al conducir, Eren cayó en cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaba haciendo. Iban a ir a comer a casa de Levi. Pasaron por los terrenos de la escuela de los niños e incluso por la intersección que daba a su casa, siguieron recto por el camino hasta llegar a un pequeño complejo de casas exclusivas que no lucían como si fueran las más ricas de la ciudad, pero eso tenía que ver con Levi, su toma de decisiones y sus ganas de no despilfarrar el dinero demasiado, además sus ganas de darle a su hijo una vida lo más normal posible, no la vida de un pequeño hijo de padre rico. En cabio aquí estaban compartiendo colegiaturas, pagando los recibos de la luz y ganando un torneo de NASCAR. Cosas, absolutamente, no normales.

—¿Deberíamos usar condón? — suelta Eren de pronto cuando pasan el guardia de la entrada a la privada

Levi carraspea extrañado y le mira.

—Bueno, si quieres.

—No es como que quiera, solo me pregunto si es necesario… ahora mismo desearía poder tomarme un baño, estoy goteando.

—¿Desde cuando hablas tan soezmente? — se burla Levi estacionando el auto en la calle

—Desde que te tengo confianza.

Le abre la puerta. La casa no es tan grande como Eren llegó a imaginar, pero igual no es que fuera del mismo tamaño que su pequeño departamento en el complejo centro de la ciudad. En cambio es una típica casa veraniega, con un jardín lleno de plantas desérticas y una entrada de asfalto hasta la cochera, ventanas del tamaño de paredes y porche con columnas blancas, techo de tejas azules y paredes de ladrillo naranja. La luz naranja que viene del interior indica que la casa está llena de gente, e incluso el ruido denota la presencia de Hanji.

—¿Qué te parece? — pregunta Levi, quizá por primera vez en su vida preocupado de lo que alguien piense sobre su casa

—Tienes una bonita casa — admite Eren sin entrar en detalles —, aunque la cochera parece pequeña.

—No necesito una gran cochera, rento un espacio en el centro para guardar mis dos autos de carreras y aquí solo puedo dejar tres autos, no está mal.

Eren toma su brazo y caminan hasta la entrada.

Los niños juegan en el cuarto de Revi, la casa está llena de personas que si bien Levi antes no había presentado con todas las cordialidades, mientras llenaban la mesa con doce sillas y comían puré de papa con pollo asado se encargaron de preguntarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Como si pasaran por alto el hecho de que la persona sentada al lado de su jefe, no fuera un hombre, mucho más joven y por supuesto no era la esposa del señor. Aunque Eren no quería preocuparse por esto, no podía evitar cuestionarse que pasaba por la mente de estas personas, le trataban con toda la amistad, cordialidad y respeto que la pareja de Levi Ackerman pudiera tener, sin embargo aún se sentía fuera de sintonía. Aunque el ambiente era demasiado bueno.

Los lujos del interior no son exóticos, bastante sobrios pero delicados, toda la casa fue bañada con el toque de un buen diseñador de interior, madera y muebles de colores tierra, alta tecnología, parecía una feliz cena navideña o la clase de escena de comida en casa que sale en las películas de Rápido y furioso.

—Eren — habló Revi en voz baja jalándole de la camisa —. ¿Dónde está Hanji?

La niñera, claro.

—Bueno — sonrió Eren tomándole de la mano —, no lo sé, ¿La necesitas?

Revi mira confundida a todas partes, Erin está acostada cubierta con una pequeña cobija en el sillón de la sala, lleva el dedo pulgar a su boca y el dinosaurio pegado al pecho. Eren le da una hojeada cada dos segundos para asegurarse de que esté bien, pero Revi parece no querer rendirse al sueño todavía. A pesar de que ya pasan de las doce.

—Es que me quiero dormir — explica apenado

Eren entonces entiende que llamar a Levi no es lo indicado, mira a su novio, está ocupado compartiendo una copa de vino con sus amigos. Sin más remedio toma al pequeño entre brazos, asegurándose de que su pequeña está perfecta y sale del salón cargando al niño.

—Está bien, te llevaré a la cama — explica Eren

Revi asiente acomodando la mejilla en el cálido hombro de Eren, quien tiene que adivinar el camino exacto hasta la habitación del pequeño, cosa que no es demasiado complicada pues las cuatro puertas del piso superior están abiertas y la primera parece tener un desastre de juguetes en el piso y una lámpara que proyecta peses en las paredes. Cuando Eren deja al niño en la amita este ya se encuentra dormido, le quita los zapatos y le pone una ropa cómoda antes de arroparlo en la cama y acariciar sus cabellos suavemente. Es un niño muy lindo, tímido y seguramente con algunos complejos, pero no deja de ser amable. Siente que si él y Erin siguen pasando tiempo juntos el comportamiento del pequeño podría mejorar…

La ausencia de su madre debía ser bastante duro para él.

Por fin repara en el cuadro que está en la cómoda al lado de la cama. No es de Levi. Es Nanaba.

—¿Eren? — habla Levi tocando la puerta.

El castaño tiene un montón de juguetes entre brazos, se encuentra recogiendo la habitación tan pronto como dejó de comerse la cabeza sintiéndose externo en la vida del niño, guarda los juguetes y acomoda la habitación que Erin y Revi han convertido en un chiquero antes de mirar a Levi a los ojos.

—Hola — habla en voz baja —, tenía sueño así que vine a acostarlo y luego terminé haciendo el aseo…

—No tienes por qué explicarme — Levi está recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa calmada, extiende la mano para que Eren la tome —, vamos, los llevaré a casa.

Sin vacilar un segundo y olvidando cada rastro del cuadro en la mesa Eren toma la mano de Levi como si le perteneciera, deja el resto de peluches regado en el piso, camina alado de Levi por las escaleras, en la sala aún se escucha el ruido de las risas de los adultos que parece planean quedarse un buen rato más, el alcohol apenas ha comenzado a hacer los primeros efectos en ellos, por suerte no en Levi. Abajo Hanji tiene entre los brazos a Erin, envuelta en otra cobija más cálida y ya con las cosas guardadas y listas para salir de la casa.

—Gracias — sonríe Eren mirando a la castaña

Levi toma a la niña entre sus brazos.

—No hay de que, afuera hace frio, así que la cubrí bien.

—Gracias Hanji — reitera Levi tomando la mano de Eren —, voy a llevarlos a casa, volveré más tarde, te encargo a Revi.

—No hay problema — asiente la mujer sentándose en el sillón —, nos vemos después Eren, ya sabes, puedes contar conmigo… puedo parecer una loca atrabancada, pero Revi es mi principal interés en este mundo. Y ahora Erin, si es que tú lo quieres así.

Eren sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, lo voy a pensar bien.

El camino en el auto de vuelta a casa es calmado, más bien porque la pequeña está dormida y hablar fuerte es un insulto contra su sueño. Sin embargo, cuando Levi estaciona el automóvil enfrente del departamento de Eren el silencio se vuelve sepulcral. Como si después de pasar todo el tiempo juntos aún les resultara demasiado extraño tener que separarse para volver a la rutinaria vida de pareja que tenían, sin estar completamente juntos. Cosa extraña, de verdad.

—La pasé increíble — admite Eren —, todos tus amigos son maravillosos, los niños y Hanji… la carrera fue espectacular.

—No tienes por qué decirme todo eso — murmura Levi negando con la cabeza —, sé que la pasaste bien, porque ese es mi trabajo, hacer que lo pases bien.

—La he pasado bien — corrobora el castaño.

—Lo sé.

—Te veré el lunes entonces — sonríe Eren besándole la mejilla con toda la destreza que sus manos ocupadas pueden proporcionarle.

—Ten cuidado bebé — Levi le deja un beso en la comisura de la boca como respuesta.

—Levi por consideración a mi salud mental, deja de llamarme así. Soy un adulto — se ríe al abrir la puerta del auto para salir.

—Oh Eren que equivocado estás, hay pocas cosas a las que les demuestro mi cariño. Revi es mi niño, Erin será mi princesa pero tú, tu eres mi bebé.

Eren cierra la puerta con el pie, se azota un poco pero Levi no le reclama nada, en cambio lo ve alejarse con una sonrisa más que satisfecha en el rostro y la cara sonrojada. Abajo la casera abre la puerta cuando lo ve subir por las escaleras, le grita un par de cosas a lo que Eren le responde con el pulgar en alto, y como si no fuera necesario el pelinegro espera a que Eren abra la puerta de su departamento y entre, no se va de ahí hasta que la puerta está completamente cerrada y las luces se enciende. Oficialmente ha tenido su primera cita familiar y ha sido todo un éxito en más de uno de los sentidos.

* * *

N/A: Mil gracias por leer hasta acá, el siguiente capítulo es un festival escolar y debo advertir que también tiene lemmon por si les harta un poco leer eso, a mí la verdad no me gusta leer lemmon en cada capítulo pero este fanfic si tendrá algunos cuantos, estoy intentando agilizar esas narraciones para acostumbrarme al de Arabian y sentirme más confiada, así que háganme saber si les gustó.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por todo su apoyo, me gustaría mostrarles el auto de Levi, es que de verdad es precioso, pero para eso está google, si les interesa.

Nos leemos pronto, de nuevo gracias por leerme y por la espera.

Guests:

Aikawa Akerman: Gracias por leer, en verdad me alegra de que te guste la narrativa, me peleo con esto todo el tiempo. Sobre la situación de Levi, es realmente triste, pero me alegro que todos comprendieran el papel que tiene este, aunque no sé si en este capítulo logré reflejar la necesidad de Levi por integrarse a la familia, espero haberlo hecho. Mil gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulos nos leemos pronto.

Frozen Muse: Tienes razón sobre el hembrismo, no quiero meterme mucho más en estos temas pero quería señalar que Levi pasa por una difícil situación familiar lo que ayuda a que no le juzguen tanto por tener un amante que realmente se interesa tanto por él como por su hijo y por lo que será su familia.

Akumadoi: Muchas gracias nena, espero que te siga gustando.

PD: NO SÉ SI LOGRÉ REPRESENTAR BIEN LA NECESIDAD DE EREN POR INVOLUCRARSE EN ESTA NUEVA ''CREACIÓN'' DE FAMILIA. Así que aún estoy confusa con eso, pero bueno, no puede ser de un día para otro.

Gracias por leer, su opinión es bien recibida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos, perdón por la demora! No quiero desvivirme excusándome porque creo que siempre lo hago, pero si quieren saber la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada… las demás explicaciones están al final del capítulo por si quieren ir a leerlas y sino, continúen con la lectura normal como si nada en la vida.

¡Gracias por su preferencia! ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

Eren cierra la puerta del Bentley con un fuerte movimiento. Se acomoda en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y deja escapar un suspiro extrañado que le remueve el interior de las entrañas. Desde el exterior Levi le da la vuelta al auto, ya extrañado por el simple hecho de que Eren haya decidido encerrarse en el auto sin que él le cerrara la puerta como normalmente lo hacía, su mente maquinea y recrea los últimos veinte minutos desde que salieron del súper mercado. ¿Cuál fue exactamente la parte que hizo mal?

Llega al asiento del conductor y antes de incrustar la llave en el interior del agujero plateado mira a Eren por el rabillo del ojo, sus iris verdes se pierden en el parabrisas, ve por el estacionamiento como si ansiara salir de ahí. Además, se muerde el labio.

―Bien ¿Qué pasó? ― pregunta Levi acomodando el espejo de su lado izquierdo.

― ¿Qué paso de qué? ― pregunta Eren refunfuñando

―De eso, ¿Por qué estás molesto? ― pregunta Levi genuinamente confundido

― ¿Enfadado yo? No entiendo ¿Por qué habría de estar yo enfadado? ― pone los ojos en blanco ―. ¡Ah! Puede ser porque has tenido la gran idea de ofenderme con tu nueva iniciativa de cobro por servicios sexuales ¿Será?

―Te he comprado cosas antes y nunca te ha molestado ― respondió Levi sorprendido

― ¡Si! Pero esto es totalmente distinto, una cosa es recibir un obsequio de vez en cuando otra cosa es comenzar a darle una manutención a tu amante. Me siento como un mantenido que te da sexo y amor de vez en cuando a cambio de dinero. Un verdadero amante.

Levi se queda callado, así que ahí estaba la raíz del problema, debió suponerlo en el mismísimo instante en el que llevaron las cosas a la caja; los materiales para hacer los disfraces de los niños para en festival de primavera y una abundante despensa para la casa de Eren, el castaño era todo sonrisas y risa jovial incluso cuando le extendió la tarjeta de crédito, al principio se mostró reacio a que el pelinegro pagara pero al final aceptó, la cosa no se detuvo ahí, fue en el instante en el que se la quiso devolver que las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

―No necesitas devolvérmela, esa tarjeta de crédito es tuya, estaba aprovechando el momento para dártela.

― ¿Mía? ¿Para qué? ― preguntó comenzando a caminar realmente lento

―Voy a depositar dinero ahí para ti.

Fin de la conversación. La cara de Eren se convirtió en un semblante puro de tristeza y desestabilización, que se mantuvo igual y fue empeorando mientras caminaban al estacionamiento y guardaban las cosas en el auto. Al principio Levi no supo en que la había liado pero ahora lo tenía bastante claro, suspiró terriblemente agobiado y miró a Eren fijamente desde su lado del conductor.

―No pretendía ofenderte ― comenzó ―, en realidad, todo lo contrario.

―Pretender y llevar acabo son cosas distintas.

―Escucha Eren ― suplicó Levi recargándose en el asiento ―. Si, tal vez fue mi error no explicar correctamente las cosas, supongo que está sujeto a doble interpretación si lo miras de esa forma, sin embargo la verdadera razón de la tarjeta de crédito está por demás lejos de esa intención…

― ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es la función real de que creas que necesito depender de tu sustento económico? ― preguntó Eren conmocionado por la confusión.

De alguna forma Levi entendía que Eren quisiera escuchar esas palabras de su boca, la verdad no está seguro del porque no se lo dijo en primer lugar, sería quizá porque a veces las cosas que más importa decir son las que menos dice, ahora entiende que con Eren vale la pena expresar la realidad de las cosas tal y como es. Sobre todo porque decirlo así, podría traer mejoras a su relación y alejarlos de problemas innecesarios, como este.

―Es porque tú y yo estamos juntos ahora ¿No? ― Eren frunce el ceño ―, somos una familia, tú, yo y los niños. No creo que tengas un mal empleo o que ganes poco, no tiene nada que ver con eso, en realidad es solo esa parte de mí que me dice que debo cuidar de ti, de ustedes, proveer de todo a mi familia y cuidar de sus necesidades. Te doy una tarjeta, voy a depositar dinero en ella para que compres todo lo que necesites, no solo para ti, sino para Erin, para la casa, para el auto, para que tú estés bien y no te falte nada nunca. Si quieres usarla, por mi está bien y si no necesitas usarla solo acéptala, puede que un día te haga falta. Si quieres comprarte ropa de marca hazlo, si quieres unos tenis ridículamente caros cómpratelos, es más, si quieres una casa puedes empezar a verlas… Eren no importa si no estamos casados, tu eres mi familia, ustedes lo son.

―Levi, lo sé ― responde Eren de inmediato aún sin pensar ni digerir todo lo que Levi ha soltado ―, de verdad me halaga que pienses eso de mí, de nuestra familia… pero sigues siendo un hombre casado y por más que yo intente evadir ese hecho sigo siendo tu amante, recibir una pensión es exactamente la clase de cosa que yo podría malinterpretar, tanto como dejar dinero debajo de la almohada después de hacer el amor. No necesito que me mantengas, necesito que me ames, porque yo te amo y con eso basta para que nuestra familia esté bien…

―Te amo, eso ya lo sabes. Creo que ni siquiera necesitas que te lo recuerde. ― continua Levi ―, pero sería menos molesto para ambos si dejaras de creer que tengo intenciones turbias…

― ¡No pienso eso! ― golpea Eren con la mano sobre la guantera ―, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu esposa, no tiene nada que ver con nada, solo no…

― ¿No quieres que te mantenga? ¿No quieres que lleve comida a tu mesa? ¿Amor a tu cama? ― gruñe Levi un poco molesto ―, solo dímelo y podemos dejar de decir que somos una familia y comenzar a separar nuestra relación de nuestros hijos…

Eren se queda callado. Aquello le ha dolido, está bien que haya cierta inconformidad dentro de sí mismo y que por eso prefería que Levi no se pase encima de él algunas decisiones que necesitan tomar ambos, pero no por eso buscan llegar a este punto, en realidad no podía haber nada peor que aquello, cuando había estado trabajando tan duro para poder finalmente integrarse a una imagen familiar desde aquella carrera de autos, intentando con Revi, con Erin, con todos.

―Lo siento ― respiró Levi con cuidado ―, no quise decir, sabes que no quiero dejar de ser…

―Lo siento más ― responde Eren desinflándose en el asiento como un globo pinchado con un palo ―, no quiero que dejemos de ser una familia, es decir de intentarlo, ni que los niños pasen a un plano distinto a nuestra relación, me he esforzado mucho por comenzar esto contigo y que todos empiecen a vernos como algo… serio y normal.

―Dime Eren ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que yo te de dinero? ― pregunta Levi girando el torso ligeramente para enfrentar el cuerpo desanimado de Eren ―. ¿Qué quiera mantenerte?

Eren mira a Levi, suspira suavemente al ver su rostro. Ahora que lo dice así, su rabieta parece hecha como si no se tratara de nada importante, aun cuando habían tenido la buena racha de no haber peleado casi nunca, ahora esa racha se rompía suavemente por culpa suya, por haber sacado intenciones raras de una cosa de nada, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente en realidad le halagaba, le ponía de buen humor, si lo pensaba aún más a profundidad podía ser algo realmente increíble y bueno.

―No, no me molesta ― continuó con una sonrisa que nacía lentamente ―, estoy feliz de tus intenciones Levi, quiero ser eso para ti…

―Eres eso y más ― aseguro el pelinegro acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y pellizcando su respingada nariz ―, somos una familia bebé. O lo seremos pronto. Y tengo la mala costumbre de consentir demasiado a quienes amo, así que acostúmbrate a recibir esto de mí… no es solo algo que hago como obligación, lo hago porque me encanta hacerlo, me encanta darte todo. Quisiera darte más.

―Con eso basta ― interrumpió el castaño sonriéndole a Levi ―.Con eso basta por ahora Levi, al menos por ahora, siempre había deseado tener una manutención para la despensa…

―Que gracioso eres.

Levi inserta la llave del Bentley y arranca, Eren mueve los hombros ligeramente mientras intenta ahogar una risa suave que nace de su estómago. Arrancan acoplados al suave sonido del motor que ruge como una pantera, salen de las tinieblas del estacionamiento subterráneo y las calles calurosas comienzan a mostrar las palmeras largas y asoleadas hasta decir basta, el calor de la primavera consume sus huesos, sobrepasa el aire acondicionado. Conducen rumbo a la escuela para recoger a sus hijos, para terminar con este viernes sin empleo juntos y para prepararse para el festival escolar.

El primer evento en el que sus hijos van a convivir juntos y ellos dos también.

Eren sabía, estaba totalmente consciente, de que Levi no iba a poder hacer el disfraz de Revi. Lo supo desde el mismo instante en el que ambos vieron a la maestra Petra y les indicó los papeles que sus hijos iban a tener en el baile escolar. Para su buena suerte Erin era un hermoso, frondoso y lindo árbol de manzanas. Para la mala suerte de Levi, Revi era una margarita, una amarilla y linda margarita. Poco después de so convenció al pelinegro de ir a comprar todo para hacer los disfraces, cada quien para su propio hijo como buenos padres que eran, pero mientras compraban la tela, la mirada de Levi se desviaba a los disfraces comprados o a su celular, moría por pedirle a Hanji que se encargara, pero anhelaba quedar bien con Eren, como un padre ejemplar, y sobre todo quedar bien con Revi al hacerle su disfraz por cuenta propia, sin embargo lo sabía, sabía que Levi no iba a poder hacerlo.

De cualquier forma cuando lo vio parado en la puerta sintió una profunda lastima, un terrible remordimiento inundándole, puesto que él estaba muy consciente de que Levi no lograría hacer el disfraz y aun así se había encargado de comprarle los materiales y darle la iniciativa, solo con un propósito, que se acercara a él por ayuda. Dicho y hecho. Pero las circunstancias le resultaron tan descaradas que le dolieron un poco, Eren jadeó recto cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y los gritos profundos de Revi le perforaron los oídos.

Levi estaba de pie ahí con el niño en brazos, una bolsa de plástico con tela mal acomodada y una pequeña mochila de plástico en el hombro, el ceño fruncido y una enorme preocupación en cada uno de los poros de la cara.

― ¿Qué… sucedió? ― balbuceó Eren sin interrumpir los lloriqueos de Revi.

―Tuvimos… dificultades técnicas ― carraspeó Levi

― ¡Papá me engrapó el cabello! ― grito Revi dolorido.

Eren fulminó a Levi con la mirada y le quitó al niño de los brazos, por supuesto al niño le dolían semejantes jalones en el pelo si el pelinegro había tenido la grandiosa idea de engrapar los pétalos amarillos de foami a sus negros cabellos. En que cabeza cabía. Levi entró detrás de ambos y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

―Ya, ya ― intentó tranquilizarlo Eren golpeando con su mano en la espalda pequeña de Revi que se afianzaba a su cuerpo como un koala ―. Erin se buena y tráeme la caja de costura del cuarto.

La niña, prudente como siempre, se levantó del sillón dejando su vaso de jugo de naranja recargado contra el respaldo y el platito de galletas de animalitos en el cojín. Miró a Levi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía su tenis de broche de velcro, Levi revolvió sus cabellos castaños con ternura y la dejó ir.

Eren dejó a Revi sentado sobre la barra americana de la cocina y admiró el desastre que su padre había cometido.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que esto era buena idea? ― peguntó Eren confundido.

Las flores del traje estaban terriblemente mal hechas, el resto del traje no era la excepción.

―Estábamos haciendo la prueba de vestuario, parecía una buena opción. No la fue.

―Definitivamente ― sonrió Eren mientras recibía la caja de plástico de Erin, que se ponía de puntas para ver a Revi llorando amargamente sentado en la barra ―. Tranquilo mi niño. Te voy a quitar todo eso y te haré un hermoso disfraz de margarita, será tan cómodo como un pijama, te lo prometo.

Revi se limpió los ojos con las manos en puño quitando las lágrimas gruesas que no habían dejado de salir desde que su papá había puesto la máquina de engrapar contra sus cabellos, colgados pétalos amarillos de foami jalaban de forma terca su cabello. Asintió lentamente cuando Eren comenzó a quitar las grapas con unas pinzas que extrajo de la caja que Erin le había acercado.

―No llores, no pasa nada ― calmó Eren con cariño.

―Toma Revi, no llores ― suplicó Erin extendiéndole desde el piso un robot de plástico con luces.

Revi lo tomó mientras asentía y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos Erin se apartó del lugar para ir a buscar más juguetes que darle al pelinegro para que dejara de sentirse triste, aunque ella no comprendiera exactamente qué estaba pasando. Levi admiraba la escena con la uña del dedo pulgar dentro de la boca.

―Me siento muy culpable ― suspiró Levi recibiendo el foami en sus manos

―No fue tu culpa, hiciste tu mejor ― intentó convencerlo Eren ―, fue tu primera vez, todos erramos nuestra primera vez. El primer disfraz que le hice a Erin de princesa parecía más bien del guasón, aunque ella no se quejó, creo que por eso ella es como es… también he cometido muchos errores en su cuidado.

Dichas palabras, por más que intentaran mejorar el ánimo de Levi, no hicieron en realidad mucho cambio. Levi se sentó en uno de los bancos altos para la barra y comenzó a mirar a Eren actuar con preocupación. La culpa consumía cada vez más a Eren, después de todo alentar a Levi a un proyecto así sin su supervisión en realidad fue algo bastante estúpido. Dejó todas las grapas dentro del bote de basura y antes de estirarse para tomar la bolsa de plástico, la cinta para medir y la aguja para comenzar con el traje de Revi, dejó un beso sobre la frente de Levi, un beso cariñoso mientras enredaba la mano derecha en sus cabellos y removía sus dedos sobre la piel de su nuca como si fuese un masaje suave. Levi dejó salir un complacido suspiro.

―Calma amor ― pidió Eren besándole la mejilla ―, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí.

―Bien ― sonrió Levi intentando despreocuparse.

Erin volvió un instante después con una mariquita de peluche que dejó en la mano de Revi para que la tomara y estrujara contra su pecho, la niña y su pequeña falda azul cielo parecía complacida con sus cuidados de enfermera, pero se sentía severamente ignorada por su amiguito y compañero de la escuela, después de todo Revi no dejaba de ver a Eren tomar las medidas de su pequeño cuerpo. La castaña hizo un mohín pequeño y luego miró a Levi, el pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida en las manos de su madre, escaló un poco para alcanzar su gran mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

―Vamos a jugar, papá ― suplico tomándole los dedos con ambas manos ―, ¡Jugaaaar papá! ¡Por favor!

Eren rio bajito.

El rostro de Levi se había coloreado profundamente de rojo, desde la nariz hasta las orejas e incluso el cuello, sonrió con dificultad ante los caprichos de la pequeña y se levantó después de tres largos tirones en sus dedos.

―Vale, vale ― aceptó siguiéndola hasta el cuarto que le pertenecía.

Eren los vio hacer mientras continuaba arreglando el dichoso disfraz del pequeño Revi, escuchaba la emocionada voz de Erin dentro de su habitación mostrándole todo y hasta más de lo que debería al que llamaba papá, aquel nombre aun causaba estragos en el estómago del castaño, por supuesto que él jamás le había impuesto a Erin que llamara así a Levi, si lo hacía era porque a la niña de verdad le nacía en el alma llamarle de esta forma. Ella lo asumió, es que era tan lista e intrépida, supo que si había un hombre al lado de su 'madre' invariablemente era su padre. Por otro lado Revi aún se encontraba reacio a llamarle de esta forma a Eren, a pesar de que anteriormente ya se había cuestionado si este era su título… Eren no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a pasar, o que sucedería, para que el niño finalmente le aceptara como tal. Aunque evidentemente, y él lo sabía, nunca sería la madre de ese pequeño.

Cuando terminó de quitar las grapas del cabello de Revi, dejó todos los inútiles materiales sobre la mesa. Eren suspiró pesadamente, como Levi había podido hacer un desastre tan grande en un cuerpo tan pequeño, a pesar de todo Revi ya se mostraba mucho más calmado. Una ojera roja había aparecido debajo de sus ojos por las abundantes lágrimas derramadas, su nariz parecía la de Rodolfo el reno y sus manos temblaban nerviosamente.

Eren le acarició la mejilla.

― ¿Te sientes mejor cariño? ― habló con suavidad ―, ya te he quitado todo eso de encima…

―Gracias ― murmuró sorbiendo sus mocos.

Eren rio ligeramente

―Ahora no tendré con que vestirme… y la maestra me va a reprobar ― dijo con un puchero ligero entre sus labios, miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Eren.

―Oh, no, eso no pasará ― aseguró Eren con una sonrisa tomando las manos del pequeño ―, yo mismo voy a hacer tu disfraz ahora mismo, te lo aseguro serás la margarita más linda de todo el festival. Mira a Erin, es el árbol más frondoso y fuerte que se haya podido ver… ¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada! Ahora dame un segundo, espera en este banquito, debo tomarte las medidas…

Instantes después Eren salió disparado a la cocina para prepararle a Revi una deliciosa y tibia leche con chocolate para mantenerlo entretenido mientras se acercaba a la caja de costura y miraba dentro de la bolsa de tela que había comprado junto con Levi, cualquier cosa que pudiera rescatarse para construir el disfraz y hacerlo asombroso, a estas alturas se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para complacer al pequeño y tímido hijo de Levi.

Revi recibió la leche con emoción y se dejó hacer por los siguientes veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente en el que Eren consiguió tomar sus medidas y acomodar la tela para hacer una pequeña cápita de color verde y un montón de pétalos blancos sobre una diadema amarilla que complementaría perfectamente con un ajustado pantalón color verdes, además de los zapatos chemisse que Levi había comprado para Erin y Revi, una camiseta blanca y mucha diamantina después Revi había terminado de ver cuatro episodios completos de ''Monstruos en pijama'' y jugaba con la pajilla rosa del vaso de leche.

Se había resistido a interrumpir en los juegos de Erin y Levi, por tanto Eren lo había mantenido en la sala mientras terminaba de confeccionar el disfraz.

Aun así no pudo hacer mucho cuando el pequeño se quedó profundamente dormido sobre los cojines del sillón mientras miraba la televisión. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pedirle de favor que se probara el disfraz. Eren miró de reojo a la puerta del cuarto de Erin, estaba abierta de par en par pero los ruidos de juegos se habían detenido hacía un poco, dobló cuidadosamente el disfraz de Revi y lo dejó dentro de la bolsa blanca que Levi había traído, junto con los restos de basura del anterior disfraz. Caminó con cuidado hasta el cuarto de la niña y al entrar se quedó recargado contra el marco de la puerta.

Levi estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo pequeño de Erin, acunándola sobre su pecho mientras arrullaba lentamente, murmuraba alguna canción de cuna y se encargaba de quitarle a la pequeña los cabellos de la frente. Cuando el pelinegro se percató de la presencia de Eren dejó a la niña sobre la cama y la arropó cuidadosamente, quitándole los zapatos y besándole en la frente.

―Por fin solos ¿no? ― murmuró Eren envolviendo a Levi en un abrazo ―. Revi duerme sobre el sofá. ¿Tenemos tiempo?

― ¿Cómo para qué? ― preguntó sarcásticamente Levi con una mano en su espalda baja para pegarlo contra su cuerpo ―, ¿Desearnos las buenas noches?

Eren lamió su labio coquetamente.

―Creo que tendrá que esperar, mañana es el festival solar y necesitamos llegar a tiempo ― excuso mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Levi ―, sabes que no soy bueno con el reloj.

―Tu odias el tiempo ― suspiró Levi contra su cuello ―, odias los relojes, odias llegar a tiempo… no puedes cambiar. Voy a pasar por ti, así que espero que tengas la ropa puesta cuando llegue… o si no te arriesgarás a no volver a traerla puesta todo el día.

―En ese caso me voy pronto a la cama, déjame llevarte a la puerta.

Lo dijo con toda intención, con la intención de detener a Levi en medio de su flirteo intenso y tomarle de la mano para cruzar la pequeña sala, ponerle la bolsa en la mano, hacerle cargar a Revi y dejarlo justo frente a la puerta abierta del departamento, que mostraba la fría noche del exterior. Eren se tomó el lujo de prestarle al pequeño una cobija de Winnie the Pooh para cubrirlo mientras su padre miraba con ojos de pistola a Eren desde el exterior.

― ¿No me dejarás pasar aquí la noche? ― preguntó fulminándole

― ¿Esperabas eso? ― preguntó Eren riendo ―, vete a casa Levi. Nos veremos mañana

― ¿Irme a casa? ― rio con sequedad ―, tú eres mi casa.

El castaño frunció una perfecta ceja y dejó la mano en el pomo mientras Levi retrocedía un paso largo para integrarse al pasillo del complejo de apartamentos, no se veía molesto, pero había algo dentro de su expresión que a Eren le impedía seguir como si nada y cerrar la puerta después de un típico beso en la boca y un abrazo fuerte, no había nada de eso, no cuando a Levi le cortabas el rollo y probablemente ya hubiera desarrollado una erección. Pero no estaba dentro de los planes.

―Prepárate ― continuó Levi dándole la espalda al departamento con Revi en brazos ―. Para la próxima que venga te voy a dar duro toda la noche y no podrás abrir la puerta para dejarme salir.

―Esperaré ansioso ― contestó Eren contra todo pronóstico.

Cerró la puerta antes de que Levi pudiera voltearse a verlo, con un extraño gesto en su rostro. Eren le desconcertaba continuamente, pero también le hacía sonreír, pensar que jamás podría intimidarlo, aunque por supuesto nunca había tenido esa intención, pero desde que lo conoció, cuando se encontraba limpiando como desquiciado aquella banca en el colegio y pudo responderle de forma calmada con total naturalidad. Eren tenía esa capacidad, era elocuente hasta decir basta. Revi se removió incomodo en sus brazos, después de eso notó el hermoso traje recién confeccionado de forma sencilla pero cariñosa que aguardaba dentro de la bolsa de plástico.

Sonrió de lado.

―Eren… ― murmuró Revi entre sueños sonriendo

―Mamá ― respondió Levi besándole la coronilla ―. ese chico es tu madre, Revi.

Efectivamente, según lo profetizado a la mañana siguiente Erin estaba sentada sobre el sillón de la sala comiendo sándwiches de queso con un vaso de jugo de manzana y el disfraz de árbol bien puesto, mientras Eren caminaba de un lado a otro con los pies descalzos y el cabello hecho una casa de hámster. Se le había hecho tarde, esta vez ni siquiera supo definir las circunstancias pero cuando menos se dio cuenta faltaban cinco minutos para que Levi llegara y tocara el claxon avisándole que ya se encontraba justo debajo de las escaleras. Además, con su perfecta manía de llegar a tiempo siempre, Eren sentía que iba a perder la cabeza.

En momentos así no podía evitar pensar un poco en Christa, en ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, lo mucho que detestaba verla sentada en el sillón con la pierna estirada mientras columpiaba la mecedora de Erin y la niña lloraba sin consuelo, pero ella no se dignaba a mirarla solo la mecía con el pie y ponía lápiz labial, rougue en sus labios. Se preparaba para trabajar, tomaba todas sus cosas se llevaba a Erin y Eren no volvía a verla hasta la tarde.

Debido a eso él tuvo la necesidad de convertirse en el responsable de los tiempos para Erin, y era muy cierto la niña no tenía problemas para estar lista y bien atendida. Pero en cuanto a él, la historia era completamente distinta. Mientras más se involucraba con Levi más confiado se sentía y por ende más impuntualidad sumándose a la lista.

Terminó de colocarse el saco azul marino y la camisa azul cielo mientras se colocaba los zapatos golpeando la punta contra el piso. No había desayunado todavía cuando el claxon le picó en los tímpanos.

Sonaba como el Bentley.

―Mierda… ― musitó dejando la taza de café y guardándose la cartera en el bolsillo ―. ¿Erin dónde está mi celular?

―En tu bolsillo mami ― comentó ella dejando sus platos ordenadamente en el lavabo.

Eren llevó la mano izquierda a su bolsillo y efectivamente. El teléfono se encontraba ahí, repiqueteando como un loco desde hacía dos minutos. Antes de morderse el labio y llamarle a Levi para pedirle un poco de paciencia miró la pantalla y la desmesurada cantidad de mensajes que habían llegado a su celular sin que él lo notara siquiera.

''No te molestes en desayunar, pasé a McDonald's por un McDesayuno para ti, y sabes lo que pienso de la higiene de esos lugares, pero creo que el jugo de naranja te hará bien antes del festival escolar. Trae esa bonita cara abajo, ya. ''

Sonríe a medias, termina de acomodarse la ropa con calma, se asegura de dejar la llave gas cerrado y los detalles perfectos para tomar a Erin de la mano, tambalear las llaves entre sus dedos y salir del departamento mientras el lujoso auto los espera afuera pacientemente. La sonrisa aumenta cuando Revi se asoma por la ventana mostrando los bonitos pétalos de margarita blancos que el confeccionó y sonríe intentando llamar la atención de ambos. Erin corre como puede dentro del incomodo disfraz de árbol, se trepa al auto sin ayuda de nadie y azota la puerta demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Eren.

El castaño sube donde el copiloto, recibe al pelinegro con un beso en los labios, admira nuevamente la belleza de su novio, el reloj caro en su mano, los lentes de sol, el traje perfectamente planchado y negro, hasta los botones del traje relucen, el celular suena dentro de sus bolsillos, el GPS habla en voz alta mientras Levi le pasa la bolsa de papel color café.

―Buenos días cariño ― murmura Levi a Erin

―Buenos días papá ― responde ella regalándole una sonrisa cálida al pelinegro

―Y buenos días bebé ― continúa Levi pisando el acelerador de forma demoniaca ―, vamos tarde.

― ¿Lo siento? ― preguntó Eren engullendo la manzana en rodajas que el McDonald's amablemente había proporcionado para su estómago ―. Está delicioso, gracias Levi.

Levi sonríe a medias y no deja de conducir por las calles de la ciudad.

A Eren le faltaban dedos en las manos para contar la cantidad de veces que había asistido a un festival escolar de Erin, desde la guardería, incluso tal vez desde antes, la estimulación temprana a la que Christa había insisto en llevarla porque creía que su hiperactividad era una consecuencia del ocio al que sometían a la niña. Por lo tanto para él en realidad no era nada extraño encontrarse en la escuela con un centenar de padres por todos lados, niños bañados en diamantina y disfraces ridículamente incomodos, abuelas, tíos, tías, primas, hasta el perro, todo para ver a los pequeños bailar. A Levi no podía importarle menos la llegada de la primavera, pero si una cosa era segura y Eren lo sabía era que desde que había comenzado a salir de una forma un tanto formal el pelinegro se había esforzado por seguir los mismos rituales a los que Eren se sometía.

Tal y como con el traje de margarita.

A pesar de eso, Levi siempre dio su mejor para darle a Revi la vida de un padre normal, cuidados normales y excesivos, pero como tal aun le faltaban miles de cosas que las familias normales hacían por el bienestar de sus pequeños. Como ingresar a un colegio decorado hasta decir basta con flores de foami, sillas plegables enfrente de una tarima de madera, solo para sentarse en ellas por las siguientes dos horas y ver al pequeño bailas 'La primavera llegó' de Bambi. Así es Una canción de dos minutos, por dos horas de otros niños y grupos distintos.

―Hay demasiada gente ― se quejó Levi sordamente colocándose los lentes de sol mientras Eren se infiltraba entre un grupo de señoras que admiraban el bien parecido de su novio ―. ¿De verdad es necesario todo este show para mostrarnos a los niños bailoteando?

―De verdad que si ― continuó Eren dejando las cosas sobre dos asientos vacíos cerca del escenario ―, ahora voy a llevar a los niños con la maestra, espera sentado aquí amor.

Levi asintió mirando la pantalla de su celular mientras Eren volvía a salir tomando la mano de los infantes con una sonrisa embelesada en su bonito rostro, aunque el gusto de caminar con sus dos hijos le duró poco, no solo porque tenía que abrirse paso entre un montón de gente amontonada tarea que ya resultaba bastante complicada, pero las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas si sus orejas no hubieran captado de forma tan irónica la conversación de las señoras sentadas al lado de Levi.

― ¡Cariño! Sin duda ¿ves ese reloj? ― murmuraba una pelirroja con lentes de sol y montura blanca ―, me sorprende que con ese sueldo tenga al niño en un colegio tan simplón.

―Carolina eres descarada mirándole así, además ni siquiera te está echando el ojo.

― ¡Que va! Se la pasa pegando a ese amigos suyo ― rio nuevamente ―, seguro es empleado suyo ¿no?

―Seguro si, aunque Lily debería ponerse a la orden, le he visto varios autos… encima es muy atractivo, de verdad que me gusta.

― ¿Qué importa su cara cuando tiene ese dinero?

― ¡Que tonta! ― Rio la tal Lily ―, solo tiene cinco meses que me divorcié, no estoy lista para tener novio… aunque podría pensármelo.

― ¿Mami? ― preguntó Erin al notar que llevaban detenidos a un lado del grupo por unos segundos.

Eren salió del letargo cuando se percató que la niña jalaba de su saco, Revi lo miraba con confusión y que las mujeres que hablaban como cacatúas hacía poco se habían callado al notar su presencia, estaban más que enteradas de que ese al que habían llamado ''su empleado'' ahora estaba a un lado y probablemente había escuchado más de lo que les habría gustado que hiciera. Eren no les dio el lujo de sonreír y alejarse, simplemente siguió caminando con las dos pequeñas manos de los niños a cada uno de sus lados. El salón de ambos estaba cerca de ahí, solo debía dejarlos con la maestra para volver al lado de su novio y concentrarse en el festival escolar, alejar esos pensamientos que a veces le atormentaban.

Claro, no era la primera vez ni sería la última que un grupo de mujeres de la escuela se mostrara interesado en Levi. Su mente siempre le guiaría a esas inseguridades, que no era una madre, mucho menos la de Revi e incluso la de Erin, ni siquiera era una mujer, que Levi estaba más que casado con una exitosa y hermosa rubia, encima que había un montón de mujeres echándole el ojo. Tantas cosas podían ponerle nervioso.

Atontado llegó hasta la puerta del salón de clases, la mayoría de los niños ya se encontraban dentro esperando ansiosamente el momento en el que la maestra los formara para salir del aula y caminar por los pasillos hasta la tarima, de hecho Revi y Erin eran los únicos dos integrantes del bailable que faltaban. Petra recibió a los dos pequeños con una sonrisa y a Eren con un cordial saludo.

―Buenas tardes señor Jaeger, ¿El señor Ackerman no pudo venir? ― se preguntó al ver a Revi ingresar y sentarse en su lugar

―Él está abajo apartando los lugares de ambos ― explicó Eren a secas con una rígida sonrisa ―. Los niños ya están listos y no necesitan nada en sus disfraces, así que los veré abajo… ¡Adiós mis niños!

―Perdón señor Jaeger ― habló nuevamente Petra interrumpiendo su despedida ―, sé que no es el momento, pero tampoco me gustaría agendar una cita con usted para algo tan irrelevante…

― ¿De qué se trata? ― preguntó súbitamente alarmado. Tal vez un asunto importante de los niños.

Petra miró a todos lados antes de cerrar la puerta del salón y dejar a los niños adentro, a Eren le pareció que se encontraba excesivamente meditabunda y ansiosa, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. Eren comenzaba a morderse el labio preso de los nervios. La maestra soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado y miró con fijeza al padre de familia.

―En realidad no tiene nada que ver con los niños ― continuó ―, pero me parece importante que sepa sobre algunas cosas que se han suscitado y es importante mencionarle.

― ¿Qué clase de cosas? ― preguntó nervioso

―Es sobre su relación con el señor Ackerman.

Eren sintió que su sangre se convertía en hielo.

―No estoy insinuando nada, al menos no yo… pero ya se han escuchado algunos rumores en los al rededores ― La mujer hablaba como si las paredes tuvieran oídos y escucharan la conversación con atención ―, yo, como maestra de los niños, sé que esto puede convertirse en un asunto complicado para ellos si se llegaran a dar ideas equivocadas, la amistad entre dos adultos a veces es bastante mal interpretable. Sabemos que el señor Ackerman está casado y no queremos un escándalo… sobre…

― ¿Homosexuales? ¿Infidelidades? ― preguntó Eren en un susurro seco ―. Profesora me parece que usted está…

―Lo sé, perdón. Estoy malinterpretando todo ― comentó con una sonrisa ―, solo se lo mencionó como advertencia, para que las personas no lleguen a llenar los oídos de otros de forma tan violenta.

―Yo quería decir, entrometiendose donde no la llaman.

La cara de la maestra se convirtió en un poema, estaba sorprendida, pues claro que jamás se imaginó que Eren la miraría de tan mala manera, como si estuviera furioso y le plantara en cara que realmente no necesitaba comentar nada sobre cosas que él ya sabía, como si no supiera, más bien era que no le había dado ese tipo de importante y ahora que ella lo mencionaba, invariablemente se la daba.

―Perdón, yo no pensé…

―Le recomiendo que mantenga su profesionalidad y trate a mis niños de la misma forma que siempre, porque por si no se lo han dicho los rumores Levi es abogado y muy bueno, manténgase lejos de la vida familiar de sus alumnos.

El tono educado no se perdió en ningún momento, a pesar de que todo se trataba de un intenso ataque de adrenalina acumulada a causa de la repentina emoción y furia en la que se había visto envuelto, dio una vuelta completa hasta llegar a las escaleras del colegio y por fin dejar atrás a la que ahora se había convertido en una potencial enemiga de su relación. Por más que Eren no hubiera querido verla de ese modo, el comentario había calado dentro de su alma y ahora ardía. Los pensamientos inseguros se agitaban más a cada segundo.

Levi no había apartado la mirada de su celular, encima había sacado la agenda electrónica y trabajaba con ambos al mismo tiempo mientras la directora daba unas palabras de bienvenida encima de la tarima. Para Eren entrar fue más difícil que salir en primer lugar, peri cuando dejó caer su cuerpo contra el asiento y soltó un pesado suspiró Levi levantó su gélida mirada y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto angustiado

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― intentó Eren

―A que te fuiste con una sonrisa enorme y volviste con un gesto de desagrado, molestia y tristeza. Puedo leer tu rostro.

―Entonces lee mis labios, cariño ― continuó Eren molesto ―. Estoy bien.

Aquella extraña afirmación solo sembró las dudas dentro del corazón de Levi, que ladeó el rostro intentando encontrar una salida a aquel cambio repentino de actitud en su novio. Miró a todas partes, la lona sobre el patio los cubría bien del sol, los niños esperaban en su salón a que los llamaran y según tenía entendido los quintos en salir serían los suyos. No podía quedarse ahí sentado durante las siguientes horas esperando que Eren cambiara su humor, sobre todo cuando desconocía la razón de este mismo y parecía algo preocupante.

―Levántate, vamos al baño ― comentó Levi guardando sus cosas en el traje

―No tengo ganas de ir.

―No te lo estoy preguntando, anda vamos.

―Nos van a quitar los lugares ― se excusó el castaño.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco

―Nadie nos va a quitar nada ― Levi se inclinó a su lado derecho, una mujer miraba entusiasmada el escenario y escuchaba con cuidado el aburridísimo discurso de la directora, parecía una mujer casada con algún hijo bastante menor, una buena ama de casa ―. Disculpe, podría encargarle estos dos lugares. No tardaremos en volver.

Una buena ama de casa que jamás podría resistirse a la seductiva y fría voz de un hombre con precioso traje negro de marca y pelo del mismo tono. Elegante, invernal, considerablemente guapo y extremadamente educado cuando quería.

―Cl-claro que sí señor, ¿va a tardar?

―Para nada ― aseguró el pelinegro tomando a Eren de la espalda baja para empujarlo fuera de la fila de asientos ocupados, peor que un cine en función estelar.

Eren ya no opuso resistencia, no tenía caso interponerse a la mano insistente de su novio mientras lo sacaba de la vista al festival, ni defenderse de las quejas de los familiares que se desesperaban mientras los dos pasaban por enfrente de sus ojazos impidiéndoles la vista por unos instantes.

El baño de niños se encontraba en el primer piso, a unas puertas de la entrada del colegio, Levi se dirigió hasta allá, por supuesto que se trataba de un área parcialmente más vacía que el patio principal, pues la gran parte de los invitados ya se abarrotaba contra el escenario para poder ver a los niños hacer sus gracias enfrente de todos, el baño solo estaba inundado por un par de almas que tenían problemas con los disfraces de los niños, no se echaban en falta los seguritos en caso de una ruptura o en casos más extremos la cinta canela para unir dos fragmentos rotos de la tela. Cuidar el vestuario de un niño resultó ser la tarea más complicada que Levi pudo alguna vez imaginar, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que las personas se encontraban cerca del baño, no intervenían en sus intenciones…

Dentro del baño había cinco cubículos y dos lavabos largos, una fila de mosaicos azules y un olor penetrante a orina de niño pequeño. Algo desagradable pero al final de cuentas estaba vacío y Levi necesitaba de eso para sacarle a Eren la molestia que guardaba, pues tenía la sensación que estas se estaban acumulando desde lo de la tarjeta de crédito, cosas mínimas, que podían explotar si no se liberaban como una olla exprés.

―Huele mal aquí dentro ― se quejó Eren haciendo unas pinzas sobre sus fosas nasales ―, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

―Quiero saber que te hace poner esas caras, ese gesto de fastidio y enojo, es muy característico Eren, eres como un libro abierto.

Eren se hecho a reír.

―Ahora resulta que soy un libro abierto entonces ¿Por qué no adivinas? Anda dale, las pistas son varias.

Levi levantó sus cejas como dos perfectos arcos y suspiró.

― ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? ― preguntó. La voz salió estrangulada de su garganta, aquellas palabras habían costado más en salir de lo que había creído.

Eren guardó silencio por unos instantes y bajó la mirada.

―No estás ni cerca de entenderlo Levi ― continuó tras una breve pausa y un par de suspiros ―, se trata de la maestra de los niños, la profesora Petra, ha hablado conmigo hoy.

― ¿Algo importante? ― frunció el ceño

―Bastante. Dice que las personas tiran rumores de nosotros, sugiere que nos alejemos un poco para no crear malentendidos y no afectar la vida escolar de los niños. Básicamente me pidió que nos alejemos para dejar de parecer pareja y no se trata solo de eso ¡Las mujeres te miran todo el tiempo! Las divorciadas, solteras y casadas, estoy celoso, porque por una parte no puedo gritar que eres mi pareja porque uno, somos hombres, dos, estás casado y tres quiero gritar que eres mi pareja para que las lagartonas dejen de frustrarme tanto. Soy hombre pero no les intereso ni una cuarta parte de lo que a las mujeres les interesas tú.

Levi no dejó que las palabras siguieran saliendo de la boca de Eren, pues aparentemente ya tenía un punto final, pero en caso de necesidad cubrió sus labios con los suyos y empujó su cuerpo contra uno de los cubículos del baño forzándole a abrir la boca y dejar pasar su lengua al interior. Eren lo empujó con fuerza aferrándose a su traje con violencia, no dejaba que siguiera besándole de forma tan insistente pero cuando Levi le sujeto de las muñecas y las levantó sobre su cabeza supo que había una adrenalina excitante en estar dentro del baño de la escuela, con los niños de afuera en un festival escolar y ellos comían de su boca sin saber nada del exterior.

― ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro joder? ― gruñó Levi molesto ―, vas y me tiras toda la coquetería en la primera cita, te dejas lamer las heridas y luego tiras la casa por la ventana… yo no soy tu ex esposa, no voy a dejarte por otra y me vale una mierda lo que digan las cuarentonas de mí. O lo que diga la puta maestra Eren.

―Me dices eso pero estás felizmente casado con otra cuarentona, encima la mantienes como si nada…

―No tengo opción ― protesta sin molestarse ―, no me molesta decirle al mundo que eres mi pareja, ya te diste cuenta, con quien salgo es contigo a quien quiero es a ti. No me importa ni siquiera que ella se entere, por eso ahora mismo… te haré pagar y al mismo tiempo te voy a pagar yo a ti.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó Eren en un jadeo mientras Levi le besaba la punta de las orejas.

―Que quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo, en este jodido baño de la escuela, con nuestros niños allá afuera esperando por nosotros, terminar justo un minuto antes de que salgan y besarnos en esos asientos de mierda. Tomarnos de las manos mientras caminamos dentro de estas paredes y si a alguien se le ocurre ser una mierda o un hijo de puta, me cagaré en su puta cara de risa, luego le tiraré un escupitajo y de ser necesario levanto algo en contra suya ¿Listo? Quítate la ropa.

No tuvo que decir nada más en realidad no hubo necesidad de palabras después de tan extrañas afirmaciones, solo que Levi giró su cuerpo hasta que su mejilla quedó contra los azulejos del baño y sus palmas pegadas a la pared. La cara sonrojada y los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Los bóxer Calvin Klein tirados hasta el piso y una rodilla levantada por la firme mano de Levi, solo buscando un mejor acceso entre su verga y el lindo agujero pequeño y rosado de Eren, que lentamente se adecuaba a su tamaño, al suyo y solo el suyo.

Levi jadeaba con fuerza mientras penetraba el trasero redondo de su novio. Le besaba la nuca, las orejas, el cuello y las mejillas, usaba la fuerza de su derecha para subir la pierna de Eren hasta su cintura y la izquierda para tomarle ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

El movimiento era feroz, animal, casi perruno. Eren reprimía los vulgares sonidos que salían de su boca. Levi mordía el labio del castaño con fuerza haciéndole gemir con desesperación, robaba besos en cantidades infernales hasta que los labios de ambos se pusieron rojos como fresas y se hincharon por la saliva. Se lamían las heridas, dejaban que el sonido chapoteante de sus cuerpos compaginando inundara el baño.

― ¿Me tomarás de la mano al salir? ― preguntó Levi amenazantemente contra su oreja

―Si ― suspiró enamorado el castaño con su erección rozando la pared ―, si mi amor.

―Bien…

Levi soltó sus manos dejando una marca rojiza en la muñeca de ambas y llevó la misma hasta la erección del castaño que estaba por explotar, apenas la toco el joven se retorció bajo su cuerpo, apretando con sus esfínteres la pieza del pelinegro y soltando un orgasmo intenso con solo un par de jaladas, manchando la pared estrepitosamente, jadeos sordos, gemidos bajo y un estremecedor nerviosismo en su vientre mientras Levi daba las ultimas simultaneas estocadas dentro de él y se corría en el interior, abundante como siempre.

―Aprieta bien― suplicó Levi saliendo de su interior y vistiéndose lo más correcto que podía ―, que no se salga nada, mi amor. Y apresúrate, los niños no tardarán en salir.

Dejó a Eren jadear con calma dentro del cubículo. Con la cara llena de manchas rojas de rubor y calor por todos lados. El ojiverde se vistió lo mejor que pudo, lo más rápido siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes que le habían entregado, esperaba que Levi estuviese ya en camino a los asientos, justo como si fueran un encuentro sexual en el baño donde uno se iba primero y el otro después, pero apenas abrió la puerta vio la extendida mano del pelinegro…

― ¿Hablabas enserio? ― preguntó con una débil sonrisa ―, ¿Tomarnos de las manos… aquí?

―Yo siempre voy enserio Eren, yo voy a todas por ti.

La pequeña sonrisa que nació en sus labios se convirtió en una voluptuosa y llena de felicidad mara que iluminaba toda su cara mientras extendía la mano para tomar la del contrario, apretar lentamente sus dedos, sentir como se entrelazaban los unos con los otros y las palmas se unían. Como Levi jalaba ligeramente de su brazo y apretaba con cuidado sus nudillos mientras caminaban y el intenso sol de la primavera iluminaba por partes el patio, la lona generaba un calor abrazador que envolvía todo el lugar. Por más que Eren hubiera querido ignorar las miradas indiscretas, la mano de Levi sobre la suya o el ligero empujón de sus dedos en su espalda baja no le daban más que escalofríos, le dejaba una mueca de suficiente y se jactaba de mostrarlo a todos. Sonreía abiertamente para todos mientras los dos caminaban de las manos, llegaban hasta sus respectivos lugares y sonreían vivamente.

Cuando el espectáculo de los pequeños comenzó Levi puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Eren.

Los cuchicheos eran lejanos a ellos, pero no eran inexistentes.

La satisfacción ya parecía parte del estado natural de ambos, sin embargo el sentimiento se amplió considerablemente cuando la canción terminó y los niños pudieron bajar del escenario acerándose a sus orgullosos padres, abrazados por ambos, riendo mientras intentaban despojarse de los incomodos disfraces que usaron solo durante un minuto con una coreografía sencilla. El festival aun no terminaba pero Eren se negó a dejarlos ir nuevamente, había sido una presentación de lo más tierna y llenaba la cara de ambos con besos.

― ¿Mami estuve genial? ― preguntó Erin quitándose las ramas de los brazos ―, ¿te guste mucho?

― ¡Estuviste maravillosa mi niña! ― le aseguró Eren cargándola sobre sus piernas y dejando un beso en su nariz.

― ¿Y yo mami?

Eren miró detenidamente a Revi, el pelinegro le sonreía desde el piso con la cara roja de vergüenza y nervios destilando de sus pequeños ojos. Fue en ese instante en el que la satisfacción se convirtió en el punto máximo de su día, la forma en la que Levi sonrió al escuchar a su pequeño referir irse a su pareja como su madre. La catarsis que Eren sintió al saberse madre del pequeño, al comprobar que su papel estaba mucho más allá de un simple amante, y encima la actitud déspota de Levi, desinteresada ante las habladurías.

Tomarse de las manos, que te llamen mami por primera vez…

―El niño más bello que mis ojos pudieran haber visto en toda una vida ― sonrió Eren acariciándole la mejilla, cargándolo sobre sus piernas y besando su coronilla.

* * *

N/A: ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Número uno, lamento que sea corto, se suponía que los capítulos iban incrementando en tamaño pero la trama de este en especial no tenía para mucho, aunque al final quedé satisfecha con el resultado.

Y más lemmon para sus almas, espero que les haya gustado.

Segundo lugar, me disculpo por la demora en la actu, como ya saben había estado trabajando y el trabajo era mi vida entera (corazón) pero de alguna forma ansiaba volver con las actualizaciones, ahora que ya voy a entrar a la escuela, espero estar libre por un rato al principio y poder actualizar todos mis fics.

Les agradezco a todos por el enorme apoyo que recibe este fanfic, realmente me encanta que les encante. Creo que hasta ahora no es muy claro el objetivo de la historia pero solo les aviso que es una historia corta y ya estamos muy cerca de la mitad. Nos leemos pronto ¡Un abrazo a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Perdón por la demora! Preparen sus ojos, que empieza el angst…

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

Levi no tiende a estar tan activo en la oficina por las mañanas, normalmente se toma las cosas con calma y revisa los documentos uno por uno tomándose su tiempo, con un café recién hecho sobre el escritorio, un par de galletas de avena y los pies encima del taburete. Afuera las cosas son un caos, pero detrás de sus puertas de cristal el jefe solo debe ser cuidadoso en deliberar y hacer que el proceso continúe de la forma más pertinente posible. Sin embargo está mañana no era así…

Tenía dos horas en el lugar y su café ya estaba frio. Había pilas enteras de documentos encima de la caoba del escritorio, interfiriendo con su vista. Había papeles en sobres amarillo tamaño carta incluso arriba del taburete. Desesperado. Levi frotaba con dos dedos las sienes de su cabeza, cada dos segundos levantaba el puente de sus lentes de vista cansada y los dejaba elegantemente por encima de las cejas. La pluma de tintero que Eren amablemente le regaló dejaba caer un par de gotitas sobre la alfombra del piso y sus nervios se crispaban cada segundo, es que el maldito reloj parecía ser un componente esencial de su jaqueca.

―Levi voy a…

―No me hables ―gruñó el pelinegro advirtiéndole a Hanji con la derecha arriba―, no respires, no entres, solo vete.

Hanji encogió la cabeza como una tortuga que fue golpeada con un palo, mordió sus labios nerviosos y dejó una cantidad barbárica de sentencias contra la silla más cercana a la puerta. No dijo una palabra más y salió del lugar, se tomó la libertad de hacer un poco de ruido con el pomo de la puerta, pero más allá de eso, Levi no apartó sus ojos de aquel documento que le estaba volviendo loco más que un segundo, para darse cuenta que si contaba el nuevo conjunto de documentos, tenía en puerta unos cien casos que revisar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que sus parpados se arrugaron. Soltó un suspiro cansado y dejó el pedazo de papel contra la mesa como si le fuera imposible retomar la lectura justo ahora que había encontrado las medidas de su trabajo. Siempre que había trabajo significaban cosas buenas, como dinero y nuevos gastos, pero a costa de no poder tener un respiro o controlar sus dosis de medicamentos para el sueño.

―Maldición ―bufó quitándose las gafas.

Había permanecido en esa posición tanto tiempo que su nariz había adoptado una marca roja del tamaño de una moneda. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundo más, atento al exterior de la oficina donde los cubículos se removían como gusanos de putrefacción y Hanji organizaba una poco civilizada horda de abogados dispuestos a trabajar horas extras. Finalmente deslizó su cabeza de derecha a izquierda hasta conseguir el crujido de los huesos de su cuello y continuar con aquel complicado caso que necesitaba más que un análisis detallado.

Las hojas relucieron blancas y pulcras contra sus ojos, cegándole momentáneamente, al mismo tiempo su mano buscaba a ciegas entre su escritorio la libreta pequeña de anotaciones y la pluma de tinta para comenzar con la segunda lectura, ponerle empeño al trabajo. Desanimado miró la pequeña libreta vacía, tenía más de media hora sin hacer ninguna anotación. El mismo se complicaba el trabajo…

―Maldita sea.

Preso del estrés comenzó a tamborilear contra el escritorio leyendo una y otra vez la misma oración e intentando que su cerebro no hiciera una simple lectura superficial, que fuera más allá y pudiera de una buena vez colocar las notas pertinentes en su libreta, cualquier pista que le ayudara a terminar de forma más veloz su trabajo. Pues aún había unas treinta más que revisar y comenzaba a cansarse de la estupidez de la gente, de su incapacidad para resolver los problemas, de su necesidad estúpida de anteponer los bienes materiales y sus ganas de ganar. No, no todo en la vida era ganar y por más que quisiera ponerse del lado del cliente algunos de ellos, la gran mayoría, ni siquiera estaba buscando verdadera justicia, estaba intentando pasar encima de alguien y decir 'ja―ja, mira, te he vencido'.

El pitido sacó una descarga en su cuerpo, nació en su cabeza y murió en sus manos cuando rápidamente denegó la llamada en el celular. En qué momento de su vida había creído que era buena idea poner un tono de llamada que sonara como un reloj despertador. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar el aparato en el escritorio sin mirar la pantalla ni de reojo, de nuevo había perdido el hilo de la concentración, seguro era por la ausencia de un desayuno en su estómago. Apenas y podía retomar la lectura cuando el celular vibró nuevamente sobre el cristal y parte de la madera, lo que fue un café caliente se movió repentinamente y los papales vibraron tanto como sus manos.

Levi tiró lo que tenía en las manos con afán y miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, las venas de sus manos se marcaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

―Hola cariño, mira estoy ocupad… ―habló al ver que las letras en rojo se encendían en la pantalla.

― ¡Levi! ―gritó Eren al otro lado de la línea―, ¡Levi… es Erin!

― ¿Erin? ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó sujetando la silla que sostenía su cansado cuerpo.

― ¡Levi necesito ayuda…!

―Eren intenta calmarte ―suplicó Levi contrariado, su cuerpo, activo, retomó el camino y se levantó de la silla ignorando cualquier intento de retomar el trabajo―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasa con Erin?

―Me llamaron de la escuela ―continuó exasperado, al otro lado de la línea podían palparse los nervios del castaño―; Erin se cayó y está muy lastimada, apenas y puede levantarse… ¡No me dejan ir por ella! Estoy en una reunión en el centro y mi jefe quiere que haga las de traductor con los finlandeses pero mi niña, mi niña está…

―Eren no digas más ―continuó Levi tomando el saco de su silla, con una agilidad envidiable―, voy para allá, en cuanto esté con ella te llamo. Intenta calmarte amor, yo me encargo de todo.

―Bien, gracias.

La llamada terminó después de ese breve intercambio de información, pero no era necesario dar más datos y mucho menos obligar a Eren a respirar hasta diez y hacerle contener el oxígeno en su interior. Además, por supuesto, escuchar al castaño tan alterado había sembrado una espina de dolor en Levi, abandonando todo el trabajo que amenazaba con caerle encima, pues su preocupación por los hechos rayaba en la violencia. Erin, la pequeña valiente de la familia, se había caído y a pesar de ser tan decidida habían tenido que llamar a su tutor responsable para avisarle de su condición, Levi no podía imaginar que grado de dolor había tenido que sufrir su pequeña para recurrir a ese límite. Encima Eren, pues claro Eren era su vida, había estado al borde de un colapso por los nervios sin poder dejar atrás el empleo, había optado por usar a Levi como ancla, como ese que le iba a salvar de todo en los momentos en el que más le necesitara, evidentemente era de este modo.

― ¿Levi a dónde demonios vas? ―Corrió Hanji tras él cuando casi había llegado al elevador―. ¡Estamos sepultados en trabajo!

―Mi hija se acaba de caer en la escuela ni creas que voy a dejarla sola ―gruñó Levi abotonándose las mangas y seleccionando el piso―, encárgate de todo. Lo dejo a tu criterio.

―Perdiste el juicio… ―la puerta se cerró contra la cara de la castaña y su estrés postraumático.

El mismo tiempo que hubiera tardado en leer al menos la primera parte del documento le fue suficiente para tomar el auto del estacionamiento y llegar en un tiempo que al menos él consideraba record hasta la escuela. Estaba quizá vestido demasiado formal para entrar al colegio, pero al menos había tenido la oportunidad de quitarse esas molestas gafas y ponerse unas de sol que le permitieran observar cuidadosamente con ojos juiciosos a aquellos que se habían hecho cargo de la salud de la pequeña Erin. Aparcó el convertible en la entrada.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo a la profesora en la entrada―, vengo a recoger a mi hija, se lastimó.

―Claro, claro pase ―respondió ella haciendo como que recuperaba la respiración de forma gradual mientras Levi se quitaba los lentes de sol y camina con la mano en el bolsillo del saco.

―La enfermería está por aquí ―le señaló la misma mujer, en dirección al norte del colegio, aunque por supuesto que Levi ya sabía a donde tenía que ir.

Había examinado, cuidadosamente dos veces, cada espacio del colegio antes de inscribir a Revi, principalmente para asegurarse de que fuera seguro y en segunda instancia para verificar las condiciones de salubridad que se desarrollaran dentro del atestado edificio. La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta así que apenas se molestó en tocar con los nudillos cuando ya había entrado de lleno en el lugar. Un pequeño cubículo blanco con una pequeña camilla y un par de cómodas llenas de artefactos indispensables para ligeras curaciones. Y posters del cuerpo humano en las paredes, le daban un aspecto escolar a la estancia.

―Disculpe… ―comenzó la enfermera intimidada por la entrada de Levi en el lugar

― ¡Papá! ―gritó Erin estirando los brazos desde la camilla de sábanas blancas.

Levi se deshizo de su estoico e imperturbable rostro para soltar toda la ternura que sus facciones le permitían generar. Ahí sentada estaba su pequeña niña, con las rodillas hechas pedazos y parte de las espinillas también, no solo había sido una raspadura, tenía la sensación de que la piel se había separado de la capa interna hasta casi llegar al hueso, era una herida intimidante. Lo más sobresaliente era el rostro lloroso de la pequeña castaña, con los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y rodeados por lágrimas secas en toda la cara, por las mejillas y los labios. La nariz enrojecida, junto con sus pequeñas coletas hechas tirones, algo pintaba demasiado mal.

―Erin ―caminó Levi hasta la chiquilla y tomó sus manos para besarlas una por una―. ¿Te duele mucho?

― ¡No! ―Aseguró ella negando de un lado a otro―. Soy valiente papá, solo me dolió poquito…

―Está bien princesa ―aseguró el pelinegro abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña―, vamos a ir al hospital.

―Disculpe ¿Usted es el responsable de la niña… el señor Eren Jaeger? ―La enfermera no se impresionaba tan fácilmente, o al menos no solo con la imagen de un adulto hombre de negocios.

―Eren Jaeger es su padre, yo estoy autorizado por él para recoger a Erin ―explicó Levi sin alterarse―, voy a llevarla al hospital donde traten sus heridas correctamente.

―No puedo dejarlos ir si el responsable de la alumna no se encuentra aquí…

―Le digo que tengo permiso de su tutor ―gruñó Levi pegándose la niña al cuerpo con fuerza

― ¿Hay alguna forma de corroborar esta información? Tal vez una nota o…

―Su padre está trabajando ahora mismo, no tuvo tiempo de escribirme una nota. Solo me llamó por teléfono ―Levi no entendía la necesidad de dar explicaciones por algo tan simple― podemos corroborar con otra llamada si lo desea…

―Creo que será bueno hacerlo en la oficina de la directora.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

En estos momentos era cuando más agradecía poder mantener una imagen intimidante y el tono de voz similar al de ''yo hablo, tu obedeces'' pues apenas unos minutos después tanto la directora como la enfermera habían aceptado que el hombre se llevara a la chiquilla, incluso lo hicieron con prisa. Mandaron a llamar al pequeño y asustado Revi que se lanzó en brazos de su padre apenas le dejaron bajar, Levi ya tenía todo listo para sacarlos a ambos inmediatamente y ver al cirujano plástico de ser necesario.

― ¡Papa! ―gritó Revi tomando la mochila de Erin consigo―. Erin se cayó… se lastimó mucho…

―Ya, ya tranquilo Revi ―le llamó el pelinegro calmando las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del niño―, cálmate amigo, ¿Fuiste valiente, no? ¿Cuidaste a tu hermana?

― ¡Sí! ―Aseguró limpiándose los mocos con las manos y las lágrimas con los dedos―, yo quería cuidar mucho a Erin…

―Me cuidaste bien Revi ―aseguró la pequeña desde los brazos de Levi, palmeando la cabeza del niño.

Revi la miró con ojos suplicantes y un puchero en los labios. Levi le dio un abrazo a ambos y dejó que Revi, como muestra de fuerza, cargara con ambas mochilas de camino al auto. Le aseguró a los dos niños que solo tendrían una pequeña visita al médico, uno bastante bueno, y después podrían ir a comer lo que se les antojara o un helado. O helado y comida. Al final decidieron hamburguesas y helados de vainilla, la confitería estaba al dos por uno, era una gran oferta para dos niños y un adulto.

― ¿Eren? ―preguntó Levi con el teléfono sobre la oreja, por fin había logrado contactarle

― ¡Levi! ―Suspiró el castaño aliviado―. ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde están? Estoy saliendo del trabajo dime en donde están e iré directamente para allá…

―Estamos en el hospital ―lo calmó Levi caminando de derecha a izquierda sobre el pasillo―. Revisaron a Erin hace poco, son unos raspones bastante profundos, pero sus huesos están bien y no hubo ningún traumatismo. Ya compré las medicinas, vamos a ir a comer y por un helado… estamos bien.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un breve silencio, entre los sonidos que alcanzaban a captarse destacaban las llaves del auto y la puerta del mismo cerrándose, después la entrecortada respiración del joven que continuó con la comunicación visiblemente mejorado y libre de tantas preocupaciones.

―Oh, es así. Dios, me alegra muchísimo…

―Sí, te llamaré cuando vayamos para el departamento ―aseguró Levi cerrando la puerta de su propio auto―, tranquilízate bebé. Ya está todo bien.

―Lo siento ―Eren soltó aquello como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima―, los veré más tarde. Gracias amor.

A Levi le alegraba recibir aquellos pequeños halagos, le gustaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, o cualquier forma de cariño con la que Eren le hablara, podía ponerle a burbujear en un instante y con constantes ganas de dejar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo solo para ir a donde él, comerle la boca toda la tarde y dejar cerezas sobre su cuerpo mientras lamía lentamente cada parte suya. Habría ido a Marte tres veces por la cabeza de un alíen si con ello Eren le llamaba ''amor'' y le daba las gracias. Así de encantado se sentía. Pero por encima de todo, aquí estaba manejando un convertible con dos niños pequeños en la parte de atrás y la confianza de un padre rebosante, esos pequeños momentos eran aquellos que le definían que si esto no era una familia entonces no sabía que lo era…

Que Eren tuviese la confianza de llamarle, con todo el terror de su corazón, y encargarle lo más precioso de su vida a Levi solo hablaba de lo sólida que era su confianza, la necesidad mutua y un montón de cosas más en las que habían trabajado por meses. Sin duda su relación había alcanzado límites insospechados, aquel chico que no quería dejarle su niña a una niñera ahora le llamaba a su amante para recogerla en momentos de crisis.

Y la niña le llamaba papá. Si el pelinegro pudiera pedir un deseo, inmediatamente sería que Erin tuviera su carga genética tanto como Revi debiera tener la de Eren.

― ¿Ya se cansaron? ―preguntó Levi liquidando el resto de su refresco de limón sentado sobre la silla del restaurante de hamburguesas.

Los niños apenas podían terminar de comer la hamburguesa con los ojos abiertos. Quizá era la hora de volver a casa y hacerles tomar una siesta, además Erin estaba medicada y necesitaría descansos por el resto de la semana, al parecer la niña no le daba tanta importancia al asunto como Eren o Revi le habían dado. Tenía un espíritu y una voluntad tan fuerte como la de un luchador de sumo, pero con conejitos en los zapatos.

― ¿Podemos ir a casa? ―Preguntó ella quitándole una rebanada de lechuga a la hamburguesa―, quiero ver a mi mamá…

―Yo también ―comentó Revi inflando los mofletes como si fuese un capricho.

―Sí, yo también quiero ver a su mamá ―suspiró Levi cansado.

Extrajo el celular del interior de su saco solo para admirar la cantidad de mensajes y emails que habían dejado en su bandeja. Sin ganas de revisarlos, llegó hasta el último que tenía solo cinco minutos desde que había quedado estancado en su buzón junto con el resto de los ignorados mensajes. Era de Hanji: ''Logramos reducir el trabajo a poco más de la mitad, pero tienes que pagarnos horas extras. Idiota''

― ¡Levi! ―Eren abrió la puerta con fuerza, dejó que sus brazos cayeran en torno al cuello del pelinegro, rodeándolo y dejándose caer―. Bienvenido a casa…

Levi dejó un beso sobre la sien derecha de Eren y con la mano izquierda acarició suavemente los cabellos del joven que temblaba como una hoja contra su pecho, asustado y agotado del trabajo que le había absorbido de todas las formas posibles, imposibilitándole acercarse por su hija o si quiera poder atenderla. Seguro se sentía impotente.

―No sé qué habría hecho sin ti ―comentó Eren aferrándose al saco del traje de Levi con todas sus fuerzas.

―Tampoco quiero saber que habrías hecho sin mí, pero estoy seguro de que te las habrías arreglado solo ―admitió Levi apartándolo de él para pasar al departamento.

Sin necesidad de pedir permiso, tal como le gustaba. Eren le siguió de cerca con gesto preocupado y los ojos llorosos, usaba pantuflas y una bata de color azul, estaba en pijama, el departamento era un desastre de emociones y juguetes por todas partes, pero Levi se las arregló para dejar a los dos pequeños sobre la cama de Erin, tenderla en contorno a sus cuerpecillos y cerrar la puerta. El castaño se dejó caer contra uno de los sillones con el pelo revuelto como una pelusa.

―Estoy agotado ―suspiró quitándose las pantuflas y subiendo los pies al sillón―, no tenía idea de que mi jefe me pediría que fuera a una reunión, menos que estuviera de traductor, tuve que hacer tantas notas y responder tantas cuestiones… apesto en finlandés, no sé cómo pude soportar todo el día ¡Perdón! Sé que estabas hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero al menos eres tu propio jefe y yo… ahh, dependo tanto de ti mi amor.

El pelinegro pasaba sus dedos una y otra vez sobre los cabellos despeinados del chico, que había sacado, de quien sabe dónde, una taza de té de camomila que estaban compartiendo a sorbitos, los dos acurrucados en el sillón como un maremoto de emociones y cansancio comenzaron a hundirse entre los cojines, los ojos de Eren estaban perdidos en el té cuando Levi comenzó a dejar un rastro de besitos contra sus mejillas hinchadas y rojizas. Salieron un par de ruiditos cómodos de entre sus labios hasta que notó que Levi no se había despojado de sus ropas y el traje debía de estarle incomodando después de todo un día cuidando a los niños…

― ¿Te quedas a dormir? ―murmuró Eren acariciando el pecho del pelinegro sobre su camisa blanca

―Debo llevar a Revi mañana a la escuela y no tenemos ropa limpia ―admitió malhumorado―, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Estoy cansado…

―Lo sé ―admitió Eren adormilado creando pequeños círculos con su índice en el abdomen de Levi―, gracias por llevar a Erin al doctor, por las medicinas y cuidar de ella… también por la comida, el heleado y quedarte en los juegos de plástico hasta pasadas las seis. Eres el mejor novio del mundo…

Levantó su rostro lleno de gratitud y se abalanzó con visible ansiedad contra los labios de Levi, que le recibieron a gusto. Levi dejó que Eren le besara la boca con cuidado y mordiera su labio inferior un par de veces antes de que su mano derecha, completamente fuera de sí, recorriera la nuca del castaño y apretara sus cabellos profundizando el contacto. Las manos de Eren descansaban cuidadosamente contra sus hombros, dando ligeros apretones cada dos segundos. Sus manos eran tan cálidas y cómodas, con dedos largos y delgados, rodeados de preciosas uñas delicadas. Tornaron a su cuello y lentamente las piernas de Eren encima del sillón ya se enrollaban contra las suyas, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

―Hagámoslo ―suplicó Eren con la boca pegada al cuello del pelinegro―, te lo mereces.

―Mereces descansar ―propuso Levi dejando que Eren siguiera con los besos, el suave toqueteo y el resto de condimentos para dejarle jadeante contra las cobijas―, es tarde, debo irme…

―Quédate ―volvió a pedir Eren dejando caer la bata por sus hombros hasta develar el pijama azul claro de short y camiseta con estampado demasiado infantil pero sensual encima de su bello cuerpo.

―Pídemelo de rodillas ―Levi tenía la voz ronca cuando comenzaba a excitarse y sus manos ya estaban delineando el perfecto trasero del moreno. La orden la hizo con los ojos cerrados.

Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el castaño ya estaba en la alfombra del piso con las manos sobre su cinturón y la lengua juguetona descansaba en una esquina de su boca, mojando sus labios. Levi no dijo más, reclinó su cuerpo hacía atrás y separo una rodilla de la otra cuando Eren arrancó el cinturón de su pantalón y se deshizo de los botones. Cerró los ojos, aunque adoraba ver al chico hacer lo propio, más porque quería sentir sin la vista y dejar que los escalofríos le relajaran. Una felación podía ser igual que un masaje, no, sin duda podía ser mucho mejor.

Su suave boca podía rodear con cuidado su miembro, primero de forma casi seca, pero delicada y una vez dentro su lengua delineaba cada centímetro de la punta hasta la base, lenta y pausadamente, se tomaba su tiempo. Le daba un beso arriba y luego chupaba hasta que Levi soltaba un jadeo sonoro. Eren empleaba sus manos para masajear el resto de piel que su boca pequeña no alcanzaba a engullir y para acariciarle el abdomen a su amante. De todas las formas posibles disfrutaba demasiado escuchar a Levi gemir, mover la cadera y luchar contra el impulso de sus manos, ansiosas de tomarle de los cabellos y empujar su cabeza hasta el fondo una y otra, y otra vez hasta llenarle por completo la boca de semen. Cosa que no le molestaba al jovencito, sobre todo después de verle tan deseoso de besarle…

Podían compartir los fluidos y eso le excitaba.

Sus piernas temblaban y Levi lo notaba, ahí en medio de estas la ansiedad de Eren crecía. Había dado toda su atención a la entrepierna de Levi, pero el pelinegro no iba a dejarse intimidar al ver a Eren tan necesitado de atención. Se dejó mimar un poco más y cuando las uñas de Eren le arañaron los oblicuos y rodearon su ombligo, se mordió los labios, empujó sus caderas hasta el fondo, el sonido de ahogamiento de Eren fue el detonante. Desperdigó todo en su boca. El castaño recibió hasta la última gota y luego se levantó para besarle la boca.

Levi uso la lengua.

Y luego abrazó a Eren contra su cuerpo y lo cargo hasta subirlo al sillón y dejarlo ahí mientras recuperaba la respiración, colocando su cinturón nuevamente en el área.

―De verdad… ¿Te vas? ―Eren hizo un mohín rodeándose las piernas y recargando la mejilla contra su rodilla―, es la primera vez que te invito a dormir.

―Pídemelo con más anticipación la próxima ―pidió Levi poniéndose el saco―, además si me quedo vamos a despertar a los niños, y Erin está delicada.

―No uses a mi hija como excusa… ―Eren levantó la mano derecha y le señalo acusativa con uno de los dedos que anteriormente le ayudaron a jalar su miembro.

Levi dio un golpe en la mano hasta que Eren la bajo y luego le besó la boca con violencia dejando al más joven sin respiración y con ganas de continuar con esa cadena desenfrenada de besos y caricias hasta el amanecer. Pero Levi se dio la vuelta hasta el cuarto, sacó a Revi de la cama con cuidado, procurando que el niño no se despertará pues una vez que lo hubiera hecho sería difícil conseguir que durmiera de nuevo. Eren lo vio hacer desde el sillón enfurruñado y envuelto en la bata que había dejado caer, con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y la pierna sobre la rodilla, las pantuflas oscilaban entre caerse o cubrir sus amoratados pies.

―Te veré mañana, bebé ―aseguró Levi con la mano en el pomo de la puerta―, mañana por la mañana, como siempre.

―Voy a pedir el día libre, no llevaré a Erin a la escuela con esas piernas lastimadas ―explicó Eren con las llaves en la mano y firmes intenciones de cerrar―, te enviaré un mensaje.

―De acuerdo, cuídate.

―Te amo.

El pórtico terminó casi contra su rostro y además había sido un golpe sonoro y seco, Eren tenía carácter. Si, podía ser más joven y mucho más impulsivo, por tanto sus caprichos infantiles también estaban a la orden del día, Levi estaba seguro que antes de conocerse Eren tenía que limitarse a no hacerlos porque simplemente no tenía con quien. Era un padre responsable, un buen trabajador y un sustento perfecto para una familia de dos… y como novio era un bombón, cariñoso, intrépido y comprensivo. Pero profundamente necesitado de atención y de seguir firmemente sus convicciones. No existían los no por respuesta si Eren lo proponía y realmente Levi habría dado una costilla y la mitad de otra por quedarse a dormir con él, rodear su cuerpo por detrás, darle besos en las orejas y mejorar su humor de perros. Cualquier cosa. A Eren le cabreaba que Levi hubiera decidido irse a casa.

Cuando quitó las llaves del auto y estacionó dentro de la cochera comenzó a cuestionarse si llegar tan tarde era lo mejor o de verdad habría tenido que quedarse a dormir con Eren quizá habría podido hacer que Revi faltara también y además, podría haberse librado del trabajado por otro día, era el jefe, podía hacerlo. Aunque las consecuencias serían graves, igual habría obtenido una buena noche con su novio…

Cargó a Revi entre brazos y cerró la puerta del garaje con la pierna, dejaría al niño en su habitación y luego tomaría una ducha larga, tendida, llena de deliciosa agua caliente hasta la nuca. Se quitó el saco utilizando una sola mano y lo dejó colgado sobre el perchero de la entrada antes de que girara y notará que no estaba solo.

―Levi ―llamó una desconocida voz desde el comedor.

Las luces estaban encendidas.

Se detuvo en el acto, primero en labores de reconocimiento, había una pila inmensa de planos sobre la gran mesa del comedor y un abrigo de terciopelo azul sobre la silla, en el respaldo. El cuerpo delgado con vestido y tacos de punta, más de doce centímetros, admirable, le miraba contrariado desde la silla, con el cabello corto y rubio hecho un desastre ordenado igual que toda la joyería de sus manos. Tragó saliva y levantó una ceja extrañado.

― ¿Nani? ―preguntó Levi con sequedad

―Pasan de las once ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó su esposa levantándose de la silla con cuidado y caminando hasta el pelinegro con una cara de visible indiferencia.

― ¿Importa? ―respondió con otra pregunta afianzando a Revi contra su cuerpo―. ¿Qué haces aquí, mejor dicho?

―Esta es mi casa ―gruñó a la defensiva―, mi casa tanto como la tuya.

― ¿Ah sí? Pues no parece ―Levi se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda a la rubia―, pero está bien, has lo que quieras, no sé ni me interesa. Solo no despiertes a mi hijo.

―Es mi hijo también.

Nanaba tenía la misma capacidad que Levi, estar terriblemente molesta sin siquiera demostrarlo. Otra de las razones por las que eran increíblemente incompatibles aun cuando cualquiera de los dos lo hubiera intentado, cosa que no había pasado.

―De verdad Nanaba, no te he visto en meses y llegas aquí con tu jodida actitud…

― ¿Jodida actitud? ¿Llamas jodida actitud a esto? ¿Preguntarte dónde vienes tan tarde? ―Nanaba pone los ojos en blanco―, diablos Levi, es una simple pregunta. Deja de comportarte como un imbécil. Además vienes con el niño, supongo que no estabas por ahí comprando leche…

― ¡Tú no te apareciste en meses y nadie te preguntó dónde estabas!

― ¡Porque no te intereso! ―Gritó ella señalándolo con el índice acusativamente―, pudiste llamar, ¿sabías? ¿Acaso no tienes teléfono celular?

―Pudiste volver. Pero me alegro cada segundo que no lo hicieras… ―Levi se apartó un paso de ella con el rostro molesto―, y deja de hacerme perder el control, realmente no quiero discutir contigo. No me interesa fin de la situación. Voy a dormir al niño…

Para fortuna suya, Revi apenas y se había removido entre los brazos de su padre. Al parecer no reconocía ni de lejos la voz de la que se decía su madre, aunque para ninguno de los dos lo fuera, esa mujer apenas había prestado atención al pequeño desde que había nacido. Ni siquiera le dio de lactar, mucho menos de comer. Simplemente se separaron desde el momento en que nació, lo que a Levi le hacía preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Sin duda estaba trabajando, o eso podía intuir al ver los planos sobre la mesa, pero ¿Por qué había vuelto? Según sabía, los gastos de las tarjetas de crédito, la mujer ocupaba un departamento lujoso cerca de su oficina y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el, pero siendo sincero no le interesaba para nada lo que hiciera… pero si buscaba entrometerse, entonces sí que le afectaba.

Dejó al pequeño acostado sobre la cama, con pijama y todo. Un beso en la frente y las luces apagadas. Mañana temprano lo llevaría a la escuela como de costumbre y podrían olvidar la ridícula situación nocturna de esta noche, ya estaba de los nervios, y ahora con esto, su carácter empeoraba considerablemente.

Nanaba subía por las escaleras quitándose los tacones cuando Levi abrió la habitación y le cerró en la cara, pero ella no se dejó intimidar por sus esquivas formas, abrió justo detrás de él y se dispuso a encarar al pelinegro.

― ¿Y bien? ―inquirió nuevamente

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Levi se quitó la corbata del cuello y los zapatos sobre la cama―, voy a ducharme…

― ¿Dónde estabas?

― ¿Qué te interesa?

― ¡Mucho! ― gruñó ella acercándose a él

― ¿Acaso crees que tú eres la única que puede irse a la calle y hacer lo que le plazca sin que nadie la riña? Perdona pero no soy tan infantil como para darte explicaciones, mucho menos para pedírtelas, así que hazme un favor y deja de comportarte como una estúpida, eres una mujer emprendedora y trabajadora, sigue así, estás llegando lejos. A mí, no me interesa lo que hagas.

―Levi ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Alguna vez me has escuchado? ―se plante enfrente suyo, por más que él quisiera evitar el contacto físico

―Nani, detente pareces maniaca ―empuja ligeramente su hombro para abrirse paso por la habitación y salir de la misma.

Ella le toma de la muñeca en toda su fuerza hasta que Levi desiste de soltarse.

―Nanaba ya basta. Pareces una loca ―Levi toma la muñeca de la mujer y la aparta de su cuerpo con violencia―, te he estado diciendo que lo dejes por las buenas desde hace diez minutos ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No estás aquí por dinero, no quieres ver al niño, no quieres arreglar nuestro matrimonio, aunque te advierto que eso es imposible ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sexo?

― ¿Acaso no entiendes nada de lo que digo? ―Repuso ella roja de vergüenza, o tal vez del coraje―, te hice una pregunta desde que llegaste y no me respondes, estoy harta. No has escuchado nada de lo que te digo.

― ¿Es eso? ―Asume Levi con los brazos en jarra―, tu estúpido orgullo suplica por respuestas y te cala que no te las de, asúmelo, no soy tan estúpido para soltarte toda la mierda que quieres escuchar y ya deja de gritar que si despiertas a Revi yo voy a…

― ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? ―Su esposa presiona las palmas abiertas contra el pecho de Levi empuñándolo contra el closet―. ¿Por qué no actúas como un hombre? Siempre estás aquí intentando evitar los problemas….

―No evito los problemas ―grita Levi apartándola con fuerza―; evito verte. Sencillamente. Me quiero alejar de ti, para siempre…

―Eres un bastardo, poco hombre, mierda de persona

―Y tú eres una loca, despechada, enferma ―el pelinegro se pone dos dedos en la cabeza como si quisiera que aquellas palabras le calaran hondo en la cabeza a su esposa para que finalmente le dejara―, si vas a dormir aquí me largo al cuarto de huéspedes. Vete por la mañana, no quiero verte…

―Sí, claro. Ese es Levi Ackerman ―dijo ella furiosa imitando un tono masculino―, demasiado lógico y firme en sus decisiones, solo eres otro idiota que…

― ¡Ya cállate! ¡Estás loca!

Levi cierra la puerta de un portazo y se riñe internamente por haber soltado aquello tan fuerte. Los gritos podrían despertar a Revi, aunque si anteriormente no lo hicieron esperaba que ese ultimó tampoco lo lograra. Porque contener al niño, con su humor, ahora mismo, sería tres veces más difícil de lo normal. Suspiró cansado y dejó que el sueño le venciera conforme su cuerpo se dejaba caer contra la cama de huéspedes…

Abre los ojos de golpe. No ha sonado la alarma. En realidad, debió olvidar ponerla, pues ya parece ser bastante tarde cuando se incorpora, aun con restos del traje que se había puesto el día antes, apenas pudo quitarse la corbata y desabotonarse la camisa. Levi mira a todos lados, encuentra un reloj en la cómoda y marca exactamente la hora en la que su alarma debió sonar, podía darle gracias a su despertador interno. Se levanta con pereza y estira los brazos mientras busca en sus recuerdos si es que con el ajetreo nocturno tomó un baño. Piensa que no y que aún está con tiempo para sumergirse en la bañara cuando los sonidos de la planta baja le despiertan una increíble curiosidad.

Frunce el ceño y abre la puerta de la habitación. Arriba todo parece desértico, no hay restos de una sola alma, lo que en realidad termina siendo una imagen bastante preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que su hijo pequeño debería estar vistiéndose justo ahora. Levi abre la puerta de la habitación de Revi y las luces están encendidas pero no hay indicios del pequeño. Tan pronto comprende la situación decide que va a tener que usar la misma ropa del día anterior, ponerse los zapatos más cercanos y bajar corriendo… sin saco, sin nada.

Se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Su corazón ha perdido la calma, así, sin más. No le basta el tiempo para amarrarse las agujetas del tenis que no combinan en nada con el pantalón de traje negro, baja con los cordones colgando y las manos sobre los botones de la camisa, intentando fajarla con rapidez. Cuando llega al primer piso termina de vestirse tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitan, da el primer paso y sospecha de inmediato. Que tal vez su primera opción no había sido la acertada.

Los pies de Revi cuelgan temerosos desde una de las sillas del comedor. Tiene en las manos un plato de cereal demasiado lleno para su pequeño tamaño y el uniforme puesto de la forma más correcta que Levi alguna vez le hubiera visto. No observa a su padre ni cuando este se le acerca caudalosamente, tiene sus pequeños ojos grises fijos en un punto que Levi aun no logra mirar, es cerca de la pared y el trozo de madera que hace las de barra americana en la cocina.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―pregunta Nanaba desde un ángulo invisible para el pelinegro

―Sí ―murmura Revi temeroso.

―Revi ―habla Levi mirando con furia a la mujer.

La rubia descansa despreocupada sobre la cocina, trae encima una bata de toalla rosa y el cabello lacio hasta la barbilla. La taza de café solo demuestra que lleva despierta un buen rato. Mira a Levi con furia y toma el periódico de encima de su silla como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo pegado a ese pedazo de papel. Hace algunos borrones con un lápiz e ignora olímpicamente a Levi.

― ¿De qué hablaban? ―le pregunta a Nanaba cuando pasa a su lado

― ¿Qué te importa? ―Responde a secas―, puedo hablar con él de lo que se me dé la gana.

―No, no puedes. No lo metas en nuestros asuntos…

―Es un niño ―pone los ojos en blanco y se encoje de hombros―, no siente.

―Óyeme de una buena vez, conmigo podrás tener todos los problemas que quieras, pero con mi hijo no te metas… no quiero que lo metas en tus asuntos.

Nanaba se queda callada, da media vuelta y admira la pose feroz de su esposo. Levi ha comprendido, después de esos infernales segundos de silencio, que su esposa había despertado al niño a propósito, quien sabe cuántas cosas le había inyectado en la cabeza al niño o que información había recaudado y encima de aquello se atrevía a decir que los niños no sentían ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón podía decir eso de su propio hijo? Teniendo en cuenta que no se encontraba a más que unos pasos.

― ¿Acaso estás gritándome? ―inquiere ella descargando todo su odio en esa frase―, ¿tan temprano en la mañana, Levi? Sucio manipulador.

―No hables así enfrente de él ―gruñe Levi

― ¿Cómo? Descarado ―escupe con una sonrisa―, ¿Te da miedo que me escuche decir palabrotas? Ay por favor Levi, madura. Es un mocoso, no sabe lo que escucha…

―Deja de tratarlo de ese modo ―se queja Levi acercándose a ella con verdadero desprecio

―Me dices eso a mí cuando tú eres el imbécil que se la pasaba maldiciendo todo el tiempo ―se ríe ella con las manos sobre el estómago ―, te aseguro que no pasan ni diez segundos desde que lo dejas para que te pongas a hablar de él como si no existiera, porque eso es lo que pasa ¿No Levi? Hubieras deseado que ese niño jamás naciera. ¿Por qué no se lo dices en la cara? Que no querías tener un hijo, no querías ser padre.

― ¡Ya basta, loca de mierda! ―grita Levi furioso tomándole de los hombros―. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? No hables así enfrente de mi hijo y te voy a suplicar que te largues inmediatamente, no quiero volver a verte… ni Revi ni yo.

―No puedes obligarme ―apartó sus manos con un empujón fuerte―. Yo vivo aquí y me voy cuando se me dé la gana.

―O te largas o te saco afuera.

― ¿Me vas a golpear? ―Pregunta Nanaba sorprendida―, así es cariñito, mira a tu padre. Es un golpeador…

―Papá ―murmura Revi asustado desde la silla

―Te digo que no le hables ―grita Levi molesto, difamado y ansioso―, si de tu boca solo salen serpientes, mentirosa y vil mujer no tienes derecho de hablarle a mi hijo. ¡Quiero que te vayas inmediatamente!

― ¡Sácame! ―la furia en su cuerpo era tangible…

Tanto que el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a temblar, desesperado. Ver a esa mujer le enloquecía, mucho más después de tanto tiempo, estaban mejor separados. Definitivamente. Sus primeras peleas habían sido cuando Revi aún era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, pero ahora mismo estaba observando y absorbiendo, con mucho miedo, todo aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos. Y Levi quería detenerlo ahora mismo.

―Si tú no te vas, me voy yo ―rugió Levi tomando la mochila del niño y apartándose de su camino, porque sabía que si se quedaba un solo segundo más frente a ella iba a golpear algo.

― ¡No, no lo harás! ―Continuó ella pisándole los talones―. ¡No vas a dejarme aquí enojada!

― ¡Revi! ―grita Levi tomando del brazo al niño que se había quedado paralizado con la fuerza de los gritos― párate ya, vámonos.

― ¡No me voy a ir de aquí Levi! ―gritó Nanaba cuando Levi estaba cerca de la puerta jalando al niño del brazo y la mochila del otro lado―. ¡Solo eres un cobarde Levi! Solo te preocupas por ti, ni siquiera quieres a ese niño… ¡Ese niño ni siquiera es tu hijo!

Levi cierra la puerta antes de que la mujer vaya tras él, se suba al auto y decida gritarle en el oído todo el camino hasta la escuela. Desagraciadamente el pelinegro tampoco tiene la capacidad suficiente para salir de su estado de furia, pues arranca como si estuviera enloquecido y no le dirige la palabra al pobre pequeño que se sienta atrás y tiene los nervios de punta. Rara vez ve a esa mujer, Levi duda que comprenda siquiera que se trata de su madre, no se empeña en explicarlo, con su ánimo solo conseguiría hacer llorar al niño y dejarle aún más confundido de lo que está. Lo deja en la escuela sin decir nada.

Entra a la oficina con el mismo humor. No se mira en el espejo, porque sabe que se va a odiar un poquito más cuando note que trae tenis, la misma ropa que un día anterior y una actitud pésima. Los empleados le miran como si Levi acabara de decir que Santa va a venir mañana a la oficina y traerá regalos a todos. Con estupefacción, Hanji escupe el café mientras camina detrás de él y se ríe a carcajadas. No está de humor para aguantarla pero tampoco encuentra las palabras para callarla. No hasta que cierra la puerta…

― ¿Quieres callarte idiota? ―suplica Levi sentándose en su silla

―Pero, hombre ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Esa es la camisa de ayer? ¿Acaso dormiste con Eren esta noche?

―Oh Dios, debí haberlo hecho ―suspiró Levi enfurruñado―, me pidió que me quedara pero dije que no, diablos, debí haberlo hecho. Volví a casa y adivina a quien me encontré….

― ¿Al fontanero? ―Una respuesta tan aleatoria solo podía significar que Hanji realmente ni siquiera dimensionaba que Nanaba pudiese estar en casa.

―Nanaba ―murmuró Levi, ampliando su visión como si la misma mención le hiciera dudar de sí mismo.

Y suplicar que su capacidad para imaginar cosas se hubiera amplificado.

― ¿Ella? ―La seriedad alumbra su rostro―… como así, no la hemos visto en meses ¿A qué fue? Con razón estás así, me imagino que te habrá echado bronca por cada cosa. ¿Pelearon mucho?

―Muchísimo ―exageró Levi, aunque técnicamente no lo hacía― si me hubiera preguntado en ese momento porque compré café descafeinado habría sido motivo suficiente para encender la cocina. Me estaba volviendo loco, no recordaba que fuera tan insufrible…

―Te acostumbraste a que te traten bien ―señaló Hanji extendiéndole el teléfono de la oficina―. Eren llamó dos veces.

― ¿Eren? ―preguntó Levi como si hubiera olvidado la existencia de su amante―. Ah…

―Regrésale la llamada, dijo que ha intentado comunicarse contigo toda la mañana.

Debió dejar el celular en el auto. Hanji levanta su culo de la silla y sale de la oficina tan pronto Levi digita los números uno por uno, de memoria, en el antiquísimo teléfono de oficina que rara vez ocupaba para algo que no fueran negocios. La paciencia era lo último que existía dentro de él ahora mismo, por eso cuando escucho el timbre dos veces pensó seriamente en colgar y concentrarse en el trabajo que venía postergando desde hacía un día, probablemente eso si lograra distraerlo, aunque fuese una disipación momentánea. Al tercero chillido la suavecita voz de Eren sacude cada uno de sus nervios.

―Eren ―suspira su nombre como si el mencionarle le quitara cada peso extra de encima―, diablos, te necesitaba tanto…

― ¿Levi? ―preguntó Eren sorprendido―. ¿Estás bien? He intentado llamarte toda la mañana

―Sí, lo siento bebé… dejé el celular en el auto ―explica Levi tomando un sorbo de café―, dejé a Revi en el colegio hace un rato ¿Cómo está mi niña?

―Está bien ―ríe Eren―, parece que no le pasó nada, está como si nada. Me alegro que estés bien…

―Ahora lo estoy ―admite Levi endiosado―, no sabes cuánto te extraño. Debo verte lo antes posible, hoy mismo, tal vez…

―De acuerdo. Estaré en casa y tal vez preparé un poco de comida deliciosa para ti, así que pasa cuando quieras.

Eren responde todo con la voz entrecortada, Levi casi puede recrearlo sonrojado. Estaban de alguna forma conectados, no tenían que mencionar nada mínimamente erótico para encender una palanca dentro del otro que explicara abiertamente cuanta era la necesidad del uno por el otro, no besarse, ni tocarse, simplemente estar cerca el uno del otro. Plena felicidad podía definirse con eso, una conversación agradable, un buenos días, abrir los ojos uno al lado del otro, apartarse de las lejanías para abrir paso a los abrazos y las caricias. Eren era una luz hasta en las más oscuras tormentas. Incluso cuando Eren se convertía en la misma tormenta, no dejaba de ser una luna brillante, preciosa.

―Iré por ti ―admitió Levi―, cuando menos lo esperes…

―Estoy deseándolo ―jadeó Eren―, te veré… pronto…

Levi cuelga. Lo hace porque siente que no sería capaz de soltar un gruñido necesitado. Porque Eren ha conseguido relajarle enormemente con un par de palabras y lentamente todos aquellos sus problemas comienzan a colgar de un hilo tan delgado y distante, que se dispone a trabajar, solamente por el indescriptible placer de hacer que el día se le pase más rápido, que llegue la noche y pueda verle a él, a ese que le llena el alma con todas las razones posibles.

Por eso no piensa en nada cuando pasa el día, cuando da la tarde y tiene que ir por Revi, lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, le compra un dulce a la salida. Llena al niño de abrazos y mimos, ignora las miradas de rapiña de las madres de la escuela, sube al niño al auto y sabe que todo va a estar bien siempre y cuando pueda reunirse con Eren hoy mismo, una vez más, que pueda verle, si es sincero, siente que eso es todo lo que necesita para estar en óptimas condiciones consigo mismo. El niño le mira descolocado, al principio sigue entristecido pero a medida que los minutos pasan la actitud de su padre le hace recuperar la confianza en la situación. Tan excitado se encontraba con la idea de reunirse con su amante que no relaciona el camino a casa, o más bien, descuida y prioriza el cambiarse de ropa, dejar la mochila y salir volando en dirección donde Eren. Estaciona, empuja la puerta, saca a Revi en brazos y ríen un poquito conforme la puerta se abre.

El destrozo le llena los ojos a Levi. Al principio se sorprende tanto que baja a Revi y lo pone tras su cuerpo como medida de protección, pero a la larga se da cuenta que no debería de temer por encontrar tan desagradable escena…

Igualmente se siente extrañado. El ambiente grita algo desagradable. Escenas frívolas se pegan unas contra otras contra su mente… la casa está a oscuras.

―Revi ve a dejar tu mochila ―pide Levi mirando por encima de la sala si encuentra algo extraño.

―Así es Revi ―murmura su esposa desde las profundidades de la escalera, desciende lentamente con el repiquetear incesante de sus infernales tacones―, ve a dejar tu mochilita…

Revi se detiene en el acto, mejor dicho, se queda paralizado. Su madre tiene la insólita imagen que jamás nadie había visto, en realidad su rostro es el mismo, tan similar al de su padre, estoico y carente de expresiones. Su ropa por otra parte, está hecha un desastre. No, a la ropa no le ha sucedido nada malo, es como si hubiera elegido un puñado de prendas de la lavadora y se las hubiera puesto encima. Como si acabara de salir del manicomio. La rubia tiene el maquillaje por todo el rostro y toma la mano del niño pequeño antes de que este pueda apartarse de su camino, lo jalonea para que suba las escaleras.

― ¡Ey! ― grita Levi viendo como ella sube a Revi por las escaleras

― ¿Qué quieres? ―grita Nanaba desde arriba empujando al pequeño hasta su cuarto y cerrándole la puerta―, estoy alejándolo del desastre en el que estoy por convertirte…

―Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ―Levi sube las escaleras de dos en dos y nota que Revi llora detrás de su puerta cerrada―. ¿Por qué te desquitas con él? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

― ¡Solo arruinar mi vida! ―jadeo furiosa―, atarme a una persona de por vida, con la que desearía no tener nada que ver ¡Contigo idiota! Soy un completo desastre por tu culpa, he sido infeliz y miserable desde que me han tenido que casar contigo ¿Por qué yo tengo que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué yo tuve que tener a un hijo que no quiero y nunca querré?

― ¡Nadie te obliga a estar aquí! ―le devuelve Levi con la misma intensidad con la que ella le acorrala―, puedes marcharte cuando quieras, de inmediato mejor, no tengo porque soportarte y mi hijo no tiene por qué ver esto… ¡él no tiene que lidiar contigo!

― ¡Ya basta de decir que todo esto es por el niño! ―grita Nanaba empujándole con todas sus fuerzas, que son bastantes―. ¡Admite todo de una vez y terminemos con esto! ¡Me viste la cara! ¡Todo este tiempo me has visto la cara de tonta!

― ¡Te he dado todas las libertades que has querido! No te pongo correa ni te ato, te la pasas trabajando y eres feliz haciendo eso, no sé si andas con alguien más y…

― ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo soy la que tiene un amante? ―grita ella desconsolada con los ojos rojos―. ¡He estado lejos de ti para evitar que nos arranquemos la cabeza! Pero tenía en mis prioridades el cuidar ¡Mi! Imagen, y la tuya… ¡Eres una celebridad! Pero, poco te ha importado ¿verdad? ¡Te importa poco lo que la gente pueda decir de mí! De mí que soy famosa, gano dinero y tengo fortuna ¡Aun así te has estado… te has estado…!

Levi abre los ojos como puede. Nanaba está ahí, es la viva imagen de alguien con el corazón roto, pero de aquella sensación no tiene nada, en cambio, está realmente absorta por la idea de que Levi pueda destruir ante los medios su imagen y no hacerlo de forma voluntaria. Sino por el peor de los medios, un descuido… según ella ha cuidado la imagen de ambos. Su estúpida e irreal familia feliz. Eran mentiras, a Levi no le había importado. Abiertamente se había paseado con Eren cuantas veces había podido pero… la prensa nunca había entrado en detalles. Así que si ella estaba enterada solo significaba que…

― ¿Es esto lo que buscas? ―gruñe ella mostrándole a Levi su celular.

El celular que había dejado en su saco ayer por la noche, lo había colgado en el perchero y luego se había olvidado de él por el resto del día. Estaba en sus manos, ese celular, con toda su información… con todo… Eren…

―Devuélvemelo ―pide Levi con tono amenazante―, no tienes nada que echarme en cara.

―Oh no Levi, te equivocas ―Nanaba apriete el celular contra su pecho―, tengo todo que echarte… ¡Te acostaste con otra persona! ¡Te acostaste con un hombre imbécil! ¿Tú crees que yo soy estúpida? ¡Ya lo he visto todo! Los mensajes cariñosos, los regalos, cada estúpida acción que has hecho… ¡La tengo registrada! ¡Me viste la cara!

Nanaba se lanza contra él, como si fuera una experta en luchas. Levi bloquea su impacto, la forma en la que sus manos se estrellan contra su pecho. Los gritos desesperados de Revi por salir de su habitación, lo escucha, el niño está llorando. Nanaba se lanza contra él y lo patea de todas las formas posibles, aun cuando Levi intenta retenerla. Con toda la calma que aún guarda.

― ¡Ya basta, aquí está mi hijo! ―grita Levi apartándola

― ¡Te importa poco lo que la gente pueda decir de mí!

Levi escucha los lloridos de Revi, los escucha con tanta claridad que siente que le arrancaran los oídos. Le mueven el corazón, le sofocan. No puede quitarse de encima a ella, no puede reaccionar.

―Para ―grita Levi tomándole de las muñecas―. Revi está escuchándote, él está aquí…

― ¡¿Y dónde estaba tu hijo cuando te acostabas con otro hombre?!

''Papi'' aquella voz, tan pequeña, tan profunda que Levi conseguía comprender, entre todos aquellos gritos, solo le recordaba lo pequeño que había sido Revi desde la primera vez que había sostenido su cuerpo, como notó que era idéntico a él y ahora… que lo escuchaba, asustado, llorando, tan desesperado. Oyendo todas aquellas cosas que muy seguramente le habían perforado en la cabeza de la forma que él menos habría deseado enterarle… no, no así. No algo tan bonito que Levi había construido, formado al lado de Eren, creado momentos felices… todo eso estaba siendo arrastrado hasta los límites del odio de una mujer, manchándolo de crueldad y decepción cuando la única despiadada había sido ella por abandonar a su hijo. Aun ahora no le importaba su familia, solo le interesaba conservar esa imagen… y Eren le perjudicaba.

― ¡No tenías que irte con otro si estás casado! ―Le grita la mujer―. ¡Esas son cosas de puta! ¡Son cosas de puta! El infeliz con el que te revuelcas, ese idiota, seguro que de puta no lo bajan y de eso me encargo yo…

― ¡No te vayas a atrever a poner un dedo sobre él! ―le grita Levi finalmente empujándola fuera de su camino―, tú eres descarada ¡no te interesa tu familia! Te interesas tú, tu imagen, ni tu hijo te interesa. Hay gente que si quiere cuidar de él, que lo quiere. Yo soy su padre y yo lo cuido y tú puedes irte a revolcar con quien tú quieras ¡Quítate de mi camino ya!

Levi toma el pomo de la puerta, lo jala, lo empuja, y finalmente patea la puerta, rogando porque Revi esté ya lo bastante lejos de esta para poder sacarlo. Lo abraza con una fuerza desgarradora mientras Nanaba busca entre los objetos de la casa que puede lanzarle. Desconsideradamente mientras Levi toma al pequeño y baja las escaleras, arroja el secador, luego tira un vaso y escucha los asustados gritos de su hijo, sin piedad.

― ¡Te juro que te voy a arruinar Levi!

El pelinegro tira de su propio cuerpo, evadiendo los cristales rotos. En una carrera contra sus propios estribos, sus ganas de llorar y su fuerza de hombre, puesta en una delicada situación. Gana contra la puerta de la entrada y suplica tener las llaves del auto en el bolsillo, porque a esa casa duda poder volver por cualquier cosa, ni por el celular, ni por nada, regresar solo arriesgarse a perder algo… o peor arriesgar a Revi, y ya lo había arriesgado demasiado con sus estúpidas decisiones. La principal, permanecer casado con ella cuando no debió ni darle la oportunidad de presentarse frente suyo…

* * *

N/A: ¡Ah! Se siente bien terminar. Se suponía que este capítulo sería más largo pero ya me había hartado así que apresuré las cosas y corté todo una escena antes. Pero eso no retrasa el final del fic, que como ya saben tendrá 8 capítulos. Lo que significa que ya llevamos la mitad…. Dios como lamento que Nanaba se muestre como una histérica, en realidad yo quería darle un papel más sereno pero creo que todas en su lugar reaccionaríamos igual. Obvio, digo, se trata de Levi… hay que cuidar al macho con uñas y carne.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta acá, a sus hermosos reviews! De verdad, no saben cuanto me motiva leer su opinión del fic. Saber que lo esperan con ansias.

Finalmente me despido y nos leemos muy pronto.

Guests:

Van: ¡Levi solo es de Eren bitches!

Guest: ¡Cada vez me alegro más de que te guste este fic un poco más! Eso sonó muy redundante, pero bueno, si así es, aquí hay de todo, lemon y también angst, ya necesitaba aparecer esta mujer, que se que será una pesadilla para todos. Pero espero que te siga gustando y nos leamos muy pronto…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Por fin terminé uno de mis fics, ahora pondré empeño en este con actualizaciones constantes y todo lo demás (en vías de llegar al final lo antes posible) gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

Cuando tuvo la sensación picosa en el móvil, el extraño vibreteo implacable de una llamada entrante supo que debía estirar el brazo sobre la cómoda para tomarlo, pero de inmediato desistió. Estaba demasiado cansado como para tomar una llamada justo ahora, el trabajo había sido infernal en más de un sentido, fuera quien fuera seguro podría esperar. Incluso si se trataba de Levi, Eren no tenía el ánimo de responder ni la suficiente fuerza anímica para hacerlo. Era una tarea infructuosa.

Dejó que el celular vibrara un momento más y luego se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las pesadas cobijas, Erin estaba dormida desde hacía dos horas, al parecer ella también estaba cansada. Por fin cesó y pudo volver a respirar calmadamente, ya mañana tendría tiempo de revisar aquellas llamadas perdidas, también los mensajes. Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y…

Se levantó de la cama porque aquellas fastidiosas ganas de aguarle la noche no parecían más que estar empezando, el timbre sí que era cosa rara, se puso alerta de inmediato. Encendió las luces de la cocina y la sala mientras ataba el cordón de su bata de dormir color azul cielo. Con un bostezo abrió la puerta desorientado.

―¿¡Levi!? ― gritó conmocionado. A su vez el pelinegro ingresó en el piso cargando entre los brazos a un furibundo Revi ― ¿Qué dioses sucedió? ¿Revi? ¿Estás bien cariño?

No hizo falta más para que el castaño tomara entre sus brazos al pequeño niño asustado y lo acomodara entre su pecho con calidez. Eren intentaba asimilar la cantidad monstruosa de eventos que se habían desencadenado, pero Levi no le daba ni una pista, solo cerró la puerta tras ellos como si alguien los siguiera y suspiró cansado dejándose caer sobre el sillón del castaño. Eren continuó hasta la cocina mimando tiernamente al pequeño, secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y acomodó sus cabellos con las palmas de las manos.

―Intenté llamar ― se excusó Levi una vez que Eren dejó a Revi sobre la periquera de la barra americana ―; no respondías.

―Es que no son horas ― justificó el castaño besando la frente de Revi ―, estaba exhausto, no pensé que fuera una emergencia…

―No lo es, estamos bien ― aseguró cansado.

No lo parecía, en lo absoluto, por el enorme grado de conmoción en ambos varones. Eren no pudo sacar más información de su novio, estaban frente al pequeño y probablemente no era un tema agradable para sacar a colación. Le dejó respirar mientras volvía su atención al niño, se inclinó un poco contra su cara y le sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa de Eren, de esas que iluminan el día de cualquier persona, al menos Levi creía eso.

―¿Ya cenaste mi amor? ― Revi negó torpemente ―. ¿Qué te parece un poco de leche con chocolate? Y... galletas de sabores, tengo de granola, de chocolate y de…

―De chocolate ― pidió el niño.

Eren asintió comprensivo y se giró de cuerpo completo para buscar los aditamentos. Un plato con forma de corazón que había comprado en una oferta de San Valentín y los vasos para la leche, caliente. Probablemente Levi le rechazaría ahora mismo aunque se ofreciera a darle un poco de cerveza, así que optó por servirle un poco de la misma leche y colorearla con el polvo color marrón que hacía las de cacao. Eren intuía que en realidad Revi no sabía mucho de nada, pero estaba extrañado, como si quisiera asimilar los hechos anteriormente ocurridos, por la forma en la que sus delgadas cejas se juntaban, había un problema un poco grave que tratar. Una buena siesta le reconfortaría.

―Te traeré un pijama.

Eren pasó junto a Levi cuando entró en el cuarto de Erin, el pelinegro tenía la mano en la frente visiblemente estresado y los ojos cerrados preso del cansancio excesivo, no pudo escudriñarlo más, pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar una de las pijamas más grandes de Erin, con estampado de pajaritos que seguramente Revi refutaría, pero era de su talla. No eran muy distintos el uno del otro, quizá Revi era más delgado y Erin un poco más alta, pero tenían la misma complexión.

―¿Qué te parece? ― se la mostró Eren sujetando el vasito de leche con malvaviscos.

Revi asintió sin interés y dejó que Eren le acomodara la ropa, lo hizo sin tardarse mucho y con cuidado de meter sus bracitos y su cabeza lentamente. Incluso el pantalón lo dejó sobre sus piernitas que parecía un pijama comprado para él. Seguía tomando desinteresadamente la leche, remojando sus galletas de vez en cuando, un bostezó le atacó, seguido de otro y de pronto ya descansaba sobre los brazos cálidos de Eren, que le cuidaban armoniosamente mientras consumía su cena, derrotado por las batallas del día. El castaño se preguntó si sería buena idea dormirlo junto con Erin, pero puesto que no encontraba una opción más viable apenas Revi soltó el vasito de leche cargó con él hasta la camita individual de Erin y le acomodó a su lado. La niña sin despertarse, pasó su brazo por encima del pecho calmado del pelinegro.

Ya después se preocuparía por estirarle un cepillo de dientes o cualquier aditamento requerido. Suspiró, era bastante noche y aún tenía que ver a Levi…

Pero cuando salió el pelinegro ya no se encontraba en el sillón marrón que había ocupado desde que llegó. Eren miró por encima de la cocina y de la sala pero no encontró rastro alguno de su novio, extrañado apagó las luces y se dirigió hasta su habitación, quizá de camino Levi había encontrado el baño, aunque no le escuchó cerrar la puerta o jalar la cadena. Para cuando abrió la puerta de madera de su cuarto, se encontró con la desesperanzada mirada de Levi, sentado desde la orilla del colchón, sin tener idea de cómo explicarle a Eren porque razón estaba en su casa en punto de la noche.

Eren sintió que no podía preguntarle nada, porque no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, pero los nervios comenzaban a comerle y los dedos de sus pies contra el frio suelo de madera se retorcían exasperantes. Se cruzó de brazos sin molestia alguna y cerró a puerta con la punta de su talón.

―Los niños duermen ― le explicó a Levi aunque era algo evidente ―, congenian mucho…

Levi levantó la vista una vez más. Eren sintió el peso fuerte de sus orbes grises huir de unas pocas palabras y supo que debía guardar silencio, pues Levi portaba un aura de ''escúchame''. No era amenazadora, pero tampoco tranquilizadora. Retuvo el aire.

―Me he peleado con mi esposa ― a Eren se le secó la boca, Levi soltó aquello como quien grita que se le ha muerto su padre en un accidente con arsénico ―. Nanaba, volvió a casa ayer y nos ha tenido a Revi y a mí a punta de gritos…

―¿Pelearon fuerte? ― preguntó con torpeza Eren, ignorando la situación.

Ignorando siquiera que por sentado sus peleas tendían a ser monumentales. Levi se muerde el labio, siente que Eren no sabe para nada lo que aquello significa y decírselo le pesa. Porque con un pequeño susto el castaño puede huir lejos de él y eso es lo último que quisiera en este momento tan crítico para su estado emocional. Continua la conversación de forma pausada, Eren le escucha atento.

―Se ha enterado de lo nuestro ― confiesa con los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón arriba sujeto por sus pulgares ― y se ha enfurecido bastante.

―¿Porqué? ― pregunta Eren con genuina sorpresa.

―Porque es una bastarda loca que piensa que si esto sale a luz arruinará su reputación perfecta ― explica venenosamente el pelinegro, Eren levanta las cejas ―, no le importa su familia, Revi o yo, le importa su reputación.

―Pero tú no tienes intenciones de revelar nuestra relación ― murmuró Eren confuso, si bien Levi no lo ocultaba tampoco estaba dando una conferencia de prensa ahora mismo.

―Es una loca ― le aseguró el mayor quitándole importancia ―, lo que me cabrea es que suelte toda su mierda enfrente de Revi, es un niño ¿Por qué tiene que meterle ideas y entrometerlos en nuestros asuntos? Es una niña inmadura.

―Bueno, habrá que hablar con ella entonces Levi ― explica Eren quitándose el molesto flequillo de los ojos ― no vayas a dejar pasar esta situación, si fue tan grave como para que vinieras aquí a esta hora, espero que ya hayas pensado en cómo enfrentarle…

―Le pediré el divorcio.

El silencio invadió cada parte de la estancia después de la declaración. A Eren le costó un poco más respirar y tragar saliva, sentía las palabras en su boca pero de ninguna forma podía dejarlas salir, no ese grito de alegría. No aquella mueca de felicidad. Tampoco tristeza, preocupación o furia, no podía…

―¿Estás… estás seguro? ― tartamudeó caminando hasta la cama.

―No veo otra opción viable para lo nuestro ― explicó sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros ―, es lo mejor para todos. Incluyendo a nosotros dos.

Cuando dijo lo último Eren ya respiraba contra su oreja, con la pierna sobre el colchón y la otra rodeándole la cintura. Tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor, sus dedos largos y afilados apretando ligeramente mientras un ligero movimiento se hizo presente entre el cuello de Levi, una especie de masaje. Con el rostro pegado a su mejilla depositó un beso tras otro delineando su fuerte mandíbula y luego su labio inferior, con los labios y luego con la lengua. Si no tenía las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo mucho que le agradaba Levi divorciado, al menos podría tener la forma perfecta de expresarlo con su cuerpo.

―Estás tan cansado ― ronroneó recargando su peso en las piernas de Levi ―. ¿No te gustaría un masaje antes de dormir?

Levi le comió con la mirada mientras se dejaba tocar por las manos expertas de Eren, justo en la espalda, jugando con su corbata y desabotonando cada pequeño botón blanco de la camisa de raya, levantó ambos brazos por encima de su cuello y dejó que Eren le sacara la ropa mientras besaba su cuello, las venas de su garganta, la manzana de Adán y acariciaba sus hermosas y largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Dejó la camisa tirada en el piso y luego su espalda contra el colchón, aprisionado por el cuerpo de Eren sobre el suyo, deslizando la bata de dormir abajo develando un pijama de dos piezas, bastante infantil pero sugerente por la forma en la que su espalda se curveaba hacía arriba, hacía una curva preciosa que dejaba ver los huesos de su pelvis marcados.

Eren pasó ambas manos por el pecho de Levi, se detuvo en los pectorales, mordiéndose el labio. Asumió que en realidad pasar sus manos por aquellos delineados músculos poco iba a servir para que Levi durmiera mejor, pero si lo hacía mientras enterraba sus caderas en la prominente entrepierna del pelinegro podía tener un efecto bastante contrario…

―En el cajón hay aceite de bebé ― sugirió Eren mordiendo las clavículas de Levi.

El pelinegro, con la garganta cerrada, asintió y estiró la mano para buscar a ciegas el cajón más cercano, en cuanto dio con la perilla jaló de esta aun con la creciente excitación en su vientre y los ojos pegados a Eren, a su forma de quitarse la ropa, alocadamente erótica, sensual.

A tientas consiguió la botellita, temblando la elevó a la altura de Eren, que lo vio como si fuera un niño nervioso, sin dejar de besarle el pecho, delineando sus bíceps, desnudándose y comenzando un vaivén suave y peligroso contra la excitación de Levi, pegando su pelvis con toda la mala intención de hacerle sentir el espacio que dividía sus glúteos. Levi tragó saliva cuando Eren dejó caer el pantalón de pijama y reveló su cuerpo canela perfecto, delgado como solo él solo, con sus botones rosas ligeramente levantados en un contacto con el frio del exterior.

―Me enloqueces ― admitió Levi temblando, mirándole a los ojos.

Eren se llevó la mano a los cabellos, subiéndolos ligeramente. Mostrándole el cuello, jugando con su sensualidad, tiró de la tapa del aceite y llenó sus dedos, sus manos, las pasó por su propio cuerpo, el calor visual que destilaba estaba haciendo que Levi se derritiera bajo sus aprisionantes piernas desnudas. Su piel comenzó a brillar, por el precioso aceite, haciéndola aún más apetitosa y preciosa, con la alberca de su ombligo llena de aceito jugó hasta llegar al vientre de Levi, subiendo y bajando por sus marcados músculos. Caliente sobre su cama tomó su miembro entre las manos.

Levi jadeó.

―¿Se siente bien? ― preguntó Eren meneando sus caderas sobre su entrepierna y jugueteando con la punta de su miembro, llena de viscoso líquido, facilitando el movimiento.

―Sí, demasiado ― se las arregló para soltar, aun cuando la pasión desbordante de su amante estaba desesperándole.

Eren sintió sus ansias y antes de que comenzara a jadear sollozando que la felación iniciara, soltó su hermoso y prominente miembro, Levi lo vio con interrogantes en sus ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas necesitadas, las llevó hasta los hombros del pelinegro y apretó un poco en ese punto. Después de todo, el erótico masaje apenas estaba comenzando.

―No comas ansias, la noche es joven ― le murmuró Eren sugerente, sin dejar de masajear los tensos músculos de su novio, y de levantar su trasero y estamparlo contra las ingles del pelinegro.

Sin llegar a la penetración el movimiento era hipnótico. Como el de una perrita en celo, necesitada de atención sexual.

―Ah, bebé… hazlo ya ― suplicó Levi, sin eje de culpa, que Eren moviera sus caderas hasta su mojada entrada y comenzara a enterrarse sobre su erección. Solo de imaginar la presión de ese agradable lugar, de su caliente interior, Levi sentía que podía venirse diez veces en una noche sin perder las ganas de acariciarle a Eren hasta que se durmiera.

Su cuerpo tenía algo magnético.

―¿Mamá? ― preguntó una melodiosa voz, golpeteando con lo que perecía una mano pequeña sobre la madera.

Eren soltó un gritó ahogado, colocándose las manos sobre la boca. Levi recobró la compostura, incorporándose en el colchón, pero no tan rápido como Eren que había olvidado cualquier instinto sensual para colocarse la bata de dormir encima y arrumbar la ropa de pijama tirada por el piso en un apartado lugar de la habitación. Se movía como un huracán por el cuarto, arreglándose el cabello y cubriéndose el cuerpo para no levantar sospechas.

―¿Si, Erin? ― preguntó Eren saliendo por la puerta de madera, eliminando de la vista de Erin el interior de la pieza, con un pelinegro medio empalmado sobre el colchón destrozado.

―Revi está acostado en la cama ― le informó Erin entre un bostezo, rascando con su mano derecha uno de sus ojos ―, no lo escuché legar.

―Oh, tranquila cariño ― le dijo Eren tomando la mano de la pequeña y llevándola de nuevo hasta su habitación. Suspiró aliviado, al menos la preocupación de la pequeña era que su madre se enterara que un pequeño se había colado en su cuarto mientras dormía.

La había criado bien.

Dejó que la pequeña se subiera por su propia cuenta en el colchón y tomó las cálidas cobijas para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos niños.

―Revi y Levi se quedaran aquí esta noche ― le explicó Eren con mucho cuidado en sus palabras ―, se buena y duerme con él.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó Erin aún medio dormida

―Porque… hubo un pequeño problema en su casa ― murmuró Eren revisando el rostro de Revi, como inspeccionando si estaba durmiendo tranquilamente ―, así que se buena.

―¿Se quedaron sin gas? ― preguntó la castaña con la mente ya más en sueños que en la realidad

Eren miró al techo pensativo, definitivamente Erin era demasiado perspicaz para su edad, quizá debió criarla más como una niña que como una pequeña adulta. Pero uno de los dos tenía que ser responsable, y ella definitivamente podía serlo por ambos. Le sonrió enternecido, notando como su hija ya estaba mucho más que dormida, pasaba un brazo encima del estómago de Revi, de forma sobreprotectora. Si, si alguna vez el fallaba, ella se encargaría de resolverlo todo y él ni siquiera debía pedírselo.

Tembló un poco por el frio y se describió a si mismo demasiado desnudo, los pies tocando contra la fría duela comenzaban a dolerse, así que tan pronto se aseguró de que los dos niños estaban en perfectas condiciones retomó su camino hasta la alcoba, un poco más entusiasmado que antes y con la energía rebosante de continuar las cosas justo donde las había dejado. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta la cerró tras suyo, dentro de la oscura penumbra del cuarto dejó caer nuevamente la bata de dormir y sonrió de lado ante la presencia de Levi.

―¿Listo para…?

La dormida presencia de Levi.

Tomó su ropa del suelo, avergonzado. Con los mofletes colorados, hasta el infinito, se acercó al cadavérico cuerpo del pelinegro, debajo de las cobijas abultadas su desnudez desprendía una paz interior desosegante, sus ojos surcados por unas medias lunas violetas, con las negras pestañas proyectando sombra entre su pálido rostro. Era tan hermoso que a Eren aun le parecía irreal la idea de tenerlo a su lado, además le amaba con una locura inapropiada. Suspiró colándose en el espacio que existía entre la cama y su brazo, sintiendo su calor corporal sobre el pecho, aun cuando Levi necesitaba la reconfortante presencia de Eren, Eren sentía un cariño descomunal brotando de su pecho, sus brazos, la forma en la que aun dormido, Levi se tomaba la molestia de envolverlo en un abrazo.

En una cucharita enamorada. Casi matrimonial.

El castaño tomó la mano de Levi, con sus dedos masculinos y sus nudillos doblados. Besó cada parte de la derecha y luego de la izquierda.

―Yo voy a cuidarte ― le aseguró intentando transmitirle un poco de su sentir ―, sé lo que sientes. Cuando Christa me abandonó, sentí que todo se perdía, y no porque yo la amara, sino porque estaba solo frente al mundo… con una niña, desamparado. Pero tú, Levi, tú me tienes a mí. Así que no tengas miedo, aléjate de ella, es mala. Y yo, yo te amo muchísimo, así que me quedaré a tu lado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Levi abrió los ojos y sintió un poco de su sangre correr por la parte interna de su brazo supo que Eren había pasado toda la noche con su cabeza encima de él, pero que ahora se encontraba solo y que el ruido del exterior de la habitación solo significaban dos cosas, era tarde y había dormido más de lo regularmente acostumbrado. Sorprendido, se tocó la cabeza, el no solía dormir tan bien, tan pleno, ni tanto tiempo, tenía el sueño ligero, frustrado, lleno de preocupaciones constantes. Siempre se levantaba antes de que el despertador sonara ¿Así de cansado estaba o…?

―Buenos días ― le besó Eren en la mejilla con una taza de café en la mano.

Ya estaba vestido. Y se veía sexy.

Tenía encima unos pants grises con cordón blanco, unos tenis blancos y una sudadera negra, lucía como si fuera un domingo por la mañana y quisiera salir a correr, era una persona deliciosa a la vista.

―Gracias ― recibió Levi el café y bostezo, seguía en boxers ―. ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

―¿Después de lo de ayer? ¡No! Me dieron el día libre.

Levi apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer, con motivos para que Eren tuviera el día libre, pero no dijo nada, no quería hacerle creer que sus problemas eclipsaban su relación así de mucho. Al otro lado de la sala los dos niños le miraban boquiabiertos, después de todo estaba un poco, demasiado, desnudo para el gusto de ambos. Aun así, se esforzaban por mantener sus manos en el desayuno y sus ojos en los dibujos animados, traían puesto el uniforme y la mochila junto a la puerta.

―Me vestiré ― informó Levi ―, los llevaré a la escuela.

―No ― negó Eren tomándole las manos ―, yo los llevaré, tu descansa. Tomate el día, llamaré a tu asistente…

Levi sonrió enternecido. Le acarició la mejilla al castaño, sonriéndole con una perfecta devoción, como a un santo.

―No puedo tomarme el día ― negó afectado, Eren hizo un puchero ―, pero voy a aprovechar para comenzar los trámites que te comenté anoche.

Eren levantó ambas cejas sorprendido. Sin poder evitarlo puso sus pies encima de los descalzos pies de Levi y sus brazos sobre su cuello, besándole la boca con entusiasmo contenido y una felicidad desbordante, la clase de felicidad que a un joven enamorado le pica cuando su amante dice que va a iniciar los trámites de divorcio.

―Se aman mucho ¿No? ― rio Erin suavemente, nerviosa.

Revi no respondió. Pero Eren se apartó sonrojado cuando notó las inquisidoras miradas de los niños.

―Lo siento, me emocioné ― se excusó el castaño acomodándose un poco el alborotado cabello.

Levi le sonrió, como solo podía sonreírle a él, de ninguna manera podía hacer ese tipo de gestos para alguien que no alborotara su corazón como el guapo joven lo hacía, con el amor palpitante que diariamente le hacía sentir. Una barbaridad.

―Adoro tus emociones ― le tomó de la barbilla y depositó un beso ligero, apenas superficial, sobre su mejilla ―, llévate mi auto.

Eren se tiñó de un rojo mucho más violento y vulgar. Apartó a Levi con sus brazos, derramando en el piso un poco del café de la taza que Levi aun sostenía, sin haberlo probado. Le sonrió como disculpa y salió echando humos avergonzantes de su espacio personal. Los niños, con miradas furtivas, soltaban risas nerviosas y entusiasmadas. Eren apagó el televisor, como una madre tirana y miró a ambos con interrogantes en los ojos.

―El colegio cierra en cinco minutos y ustedes no se han lavado los dientes ¡Anden!

Los dos se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron y salieron del campo de visión del castaño.

El pelinegro suspiró, probó el café y apenas pasados dos segundos el par de niños volvió revoloteando como dos mariposas, jalándose los cabellos y jugando con las mochilas, un montón de risas matutinas bañaron sus oídos y antes de que pudiera decirle a eren que tuviera cuidado, la puerta se cerró en sus narices, el trio parlanchín salió volando del departamento y Levi por fin pudo dejarse caer en uno de los cómodos sofás de Eren, para comenzar a planear lo que sería su siguiente movimiento.

Sobre la mesa vio las llaves de la camioneta de Eren. Al final de cuenta le había dejado su auto.

Eren no tuvo problema en encender la feroz pantera que Levi tenía por coche, en realidad se le heló la sangre cuando probo la velocidad del motor y se dio cuenta que apenas era necesario apretar un poco el acelerador para que esa cosa lo llevara en potencia máxima, siempre fue un enemigo máximo de los relojes, del tiempo controlador que llevaba su vida en una sola dirección, por eso siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, pero hasta ahora no sabía que toda su vida había necesitado uno de esos.

―Levi no tiene un auto, tiene una pantera ― murmuró seguro de que sería la solución a sus problemas, adiós retrasos.

―Ah, pero pónganse el cinturón ― recordó como si fuera capaz de matarlos a todos si se le ocurría salir solo diez minutos más tarde.

Los niños apenas le escucharon, gritando muy por encima del volumen de la radio, con la emoción de quien encuentra a su mejor amigo para toda la vida y pasan la primera pijamada juntos, Eren los veía por encima del espejo retrovisor y sonreía para sus adentros. Camino a casa compraría un Starbucks y haría el aseo, tal vez pudiera pasar a hacer unas compras, tenía la tarjeta black que Levi le había dado… quería un auto. ¿Sería muy ambicioso? La escuela relucía a lo lejos como un edifico bastante lejano, como un mar de calles. Pero con solo acelerar un poco Eren sintió el aire sobre su rostro.

El sol estaba en el horizonte. El mundo sonreía ante sus ojos verdes.

Una sonrisa se colocó en su boca rosada cuando pudo estacionarse justo en la entrada, luego, preso de una excitación desbordante salió por la puerta del conductor y se dirigió hasta la de los niños, ayudándoles tiernamente a salir, sujetando sus mochilas y tomando a uno y uno de cada mano.

―¡Mamá! ― Lo llamó Erin con una sonrisa ―. ¡Revi dice que se quedara con mi sándwich de chocolate y yo le daré el de nutella!

―¡Es que me gusta más! ― se excusó el pelinegro niño con una risa infantil

―Haré sándwiches dobles para la próxima vez ― prometió el joven caminando y siguiendo los pasitos danzantes de los niños.

Erin giró su rostro sonriente contra el rostro de su madre, presa de la misma felicidad desbordante que su madre, Eren revisó a Revi a su derecha, el niño le miraba como si la energía nocturna hubiera desaparecido completamente y hubiera sido suplantada por una calidez familiar honoraria. Apenas estaba mostrándole sus pequeñas perlas blancas cuando la mochila cayó al piso y la mano que Eren no le sujetaba fue jaloneada con una fuerza desequilibrada.

Los ojos de Eren se perdieron por un segundo, cuando sintió como algo le había jalado al niño.

Pensó que alguien quería secuestrarlo, pero el agarre de su mano era resistente y no lo dejó ir, sí que cuando pudo encontrarse con los fríos ojos azules que le miraban desde atrás, apenas pudo percatarse del daño que estaba ejerciendo en el cuerpo del pequeño niño. En lo nervioso que la situación le ponía y como, había comenzado a llorar.

―Suelta a mi hijo.

La reconoció tan rápido que el mismo se sorprendió, aun cuando solo la había visto en fotografías de internet, y es que realmente era poseedora de una belleza andrógina maravillosa, cabello rubio casi platinado, piel blanca y bien cuidada. Un precioso traje sastre negro con camisa de holanes blanca y finalmente, esos tacones que bien podrían sacarle el ojo. Con su pants, Een no llegaba a comprender como alguien podía estar tan arreglado temprano por la mañana.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Erin gritó bajito al notar que Revi se resistía con fiereza al jaloneo intenso que la mujer estaba propinándole. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella se interpuso entre sus palabras.

―¡Qué lo sueltes te digo!

―No ― afirmó Eren ―, su padre me pidió que lo trajera a la escuela. Deja de jalarlo que lo estás lastimando…

―¡Mamá! ― gritó Erin asustada

Un pequeño grupo de padres de familia ya observaban curiosos. Eren los miró a todos, a las maestras de la escuela que desde la puerta se habían quedado pasmadas. Sin saber cómo proceder miró nuevamente a la rubia.

―¡Deja de jalarlo! ― gritó Eren asustado al ver que Revi no paraba de llorar y patear desesperado

―¡Suelta a mi hijo! ― Reiteró la furiosa madre ―. ¡No juegues al padre ejemplar cuando te estuviste revolcando con mi marido a escondidas de su esposa!

Eren sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, como si una abeja le hubiera picado en ese momento y la reacción alérgica le cayera en forma de gritos fuertes, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo un escándalo a propósito; que después de lo de ayer y el inminente divorcio iba a encargarse de manipular la información a su mera conveniencia y eso no era bueno, ni para él, ni para Levi o para los niños… e incluso para su reputación.

―No es…

―¿No es verdad? ― gritó Exaltada empujando al niño al piso hasta que Eren no pudo sostenerlo más ―. ¡Te atreves a negarlo cuando revisé toda la información del celular de Levi! ¡Eres un quita maridos!

―¡Tu abandonaste a tu familia! ― excusó Eren con las palmas arriba en señal de humildad ―, tu matrimonio estaba arruinado antes de que yo…

―¡Como te atreves! ― Le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ―, ¡Era mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo es al que estás afectando con tu entrometimiento! ¡Destruiste a mi familia!

―¡Mamá! ― gritó Erin aún más asustada al ver como la violenta y desenfrenada mujer olvidaba al niño para ir contra el castaño, empujándole en el pecho con las manos y pateándole las piernas con sus tacones ―, ¡deja a mi mamá!

Asustada, lloraba, Revi apenas tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, intentando huir desesperado.

―No hagas esto ― le imperó Eren sujetándole las manos evitando que le golpeara directamente ―, arruinarás tu preciada reputación…

Aun cuando no buscaba enfrentarse más a ella no pudo evitar escupir lo último con mucho veneno.

―¡¿Mi reputación?! Y no te preocupabas por la tuya cuando te metías con mi esposo…

Eren sintió las miradas afiladas de las personas, después de todo, no podía negar nada de sus palabras, por más que lo intentara su palabra como amante no tenía valor y nunca lo tendría. Por muy certeras que fueran sus aclaraciones. Se mordió el labio furioso, Levi estaría muy decepcionado si viera esto, pero no podía hacer mucho ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Callarla a puñetazos?

―¡Señora por favor, cálmese! ― gritó una familiar voz, era la maestra de los niños.

―¡Ustedes sabían que mi esposo me veía la cara y aun así no fueron para intervenir!

La señorita Petra se interpuso en el camino de las manos de la rubia y la cabellera del castaño, pero fue bloqueada por un empujón duro de su parte, asustada, decidió tomar al pelinegro en brazos, que no dejaba de llorar, y alejar a la asustada niña que no tenía pensado ni por asomo alejarse de su madre, que estaba siendo tan brutalmente agredido.

Nanaba no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para rasguñar la cara del ojiverde, o de aferrarse a sus cabellos, aun cuando Eren ponía toda su resistencia para evitar sus golpes y frenarla en el aire antes de que sus dedos le atravesaran la cara, podía sujetarle las muñecas, pero su furia era más y suficiente para comenzar a acercarse a él con patadas y golpes en el estómago, que lograba evadir, pero costaba más esfuerzo.

―¡Te fuiste a revolcar con mi esposo! ― a estas alturas Eren había escuchado esa frase de su boca al menos una docena de veces, no podía dejar de repetírselo, como si fuera una condena demasiado grande para dejarla pasar ― ¡Nunca me vas a volver a hacer lo mismo! ¡Te voy a acabar, vas a perderlo todo!

Con sus gritos venían las amenazas, improperios, una tras otra atravesándole la cara, los oídos, jugando en los rostros de las demás personas, intrusos invasivos de su privacidad, de su condena. De no poder frenar la agresión con un puño limpio en la barbilla porque podía perder más de lo que ganaba. Furioso se mordía los labios y le sujetaba las muñecas.

―¡Dímelo imbécil! ¿No te importó mi hijo? ¡Querías coger!

―¡Ya basta! ― le gritó el castaño empujándola hasta que cayó al piso, a lo lejos la mochila del niño aún estaba abandonada en la banqueta ―. Esto es totalmente innecesario…

―¡No! Es totalmente necesario, que toda la gente se entere… que clase de persona eres.

Aun con tan bello rostro a Eren le parecía bastante extraño escucharle decir palabras tan ruines. Ya separados, podía verle bien la cara, estaba destruida; llena de ira, rebosante. Había un odio inaudito en su cara.

―Seguro comiste de mi casa, usaste mis autos, viviste de mi dinero… ¡Fuiste a destruir el matrimonio del señor que está trabajando para sus hijo!

El castaño levantó la cara, ensombrecido. Decir aquello era transgiversar tanto las cosas que apenas le parecía creíble ¿Ella? La mujer que odiaba a su hijo, que nunca hablaba con su esposo y apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, absorta en otros asuntos que eran mucho más importantes que aquello le recriminaba a él que se había interpuesto en la ejemplaridad de padre de Levi. Una pizca de odio contra el pelinegro surgió en su vientre, muy difícilmente aquellas palabras saldrían de su ser, porque en ese momento quería culpar a todos… incluyendo a Levi por haberse enamorado de él, cuando definitivamente se había podido ahorrar aquello.

―De ti me encargo yo ― le recriminó nuevamente Nanaba, ya en son de frente contra frente, subiendo su presencia como si fuera intocable, amenaza directa que estaba muy segura de cumplir.

Eren le vio con odio entre ceja y ceja.

―Vete al carajo ― gruñó sin inmutarse.

La rubia levantó el puño, lleno de anillos y se dispuso a soltar un golpe fuerte contra la mejilla de Eren, el castaño puso el rostro, dispuesto a recibir el golpe sin defenderse, sin atisbo de miedo, fuerza y odio surgieron de su mirada, pero el golpe nunca llego.

―Como te atreves a siquiera intentar ponerle una mano encima ― gruñó Levi sujetándole la mano a la mujer y retrocediendo a su paso ― ¿Cómo te atreves a plantarte enfrente del colegio de MI hijo a soltar tu veneno y tus mentiras? ¿Con que derecho me recriminas el haber conocido a la persona que más amo y que cuida de tu hijo como si fuera suyo cuando tú abandonaste ese papel hace mucho tiempo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que pudiste dejar pasar todo y salir mejor? Pero no ¡Querías arruinarme!

―¡Te lo advertí, Levi! ― gritó ella encolerizada ―, ¡Que de esta no ibas a salir con unos papelitos sueltos! Muy abogado y lo que seas, pero de mí no te vas a librar, porque nadie me ve la cara y sale sonriendo.

―¡Lárgate de aquí! ― le gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Eren, de pie, sin inmutarse guardó sus manos en los bolsillos.

―¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Ni cerca de mí, de Eren o de mi hijo!

―¡Ese niño es mío y me lo voy a quedar Levi! Te pese lo que te pese.

A sabiendas de que golpear al pelinegro le sería imposible y su amenaza estaba comenzando a cumplirse la rubia comenzó a retroceder, presa de la cólera y la ira, furibunda como animal herido se alejó sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a ambos hasta el auto que Eren antes no había advertido. Consumida por el enojo volvió a gritar.

―¡Y tú, todo lo que dije es cierto! ― Aseguró abriendo la puerta ―. ¡De mí tampoco te libras!

Eren sabía que mentía. Sabía que todo ese teatro era mentira, pero era algo tan excéntrico que cuando la vio cerrar la puerta y salir del estacionamiento como Cruella Deville enojada en un máximo potencial no pudo evitar morderse el labio y esperar a que las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaran a derramarse.

Pasmado, escuchó a Levi cruzar palabras con la maestra de los niños, sujetándoles de los brazos y abrazándolos, sin poder contener la conmoción. ''Si, señor Ackerman, yo cuidaré de ellos, usted arregle sus problemas''

―Muchas gracias ― respondió Levi en voz baja avergonzado.

Eren dejó que las lágrimas de ira surcaran sus mejillas pero tan pronto se dio cuenta del espectáculo a su alrededor renunció a quedarse un segundo más y partió hasta el auto que Levi muy consideradamente le había prestado, con las llaves en las manos y los lloriqueos incesantes de sus hijos en la puerta del colegio. Entró en el coche golpeando la puerta con una fuerza demencial, enojado y herido, cerró los seguros, pero aun así Levi fue lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirle y pararse frente a la puerta del copiloto. Golpeando en el vidrio.

―¡Eren! ― Gritó Levi desde fuera ―. Ábreme por favor.

El castaño lo miró a través de sus empañados ojos, Levi se veía desesperado, a pesar de todo no quería que los demás vieran más y más obras de su relación, así que sin vacilar abrió los seguros y lo dejó pasar al interior del auto. Aún incomodo, Eren aferró sus manos al volante, tenía ganas de manejar muy rápidamente. Y muy lejos, por mucho tiempo.

―Eren…

―¡Que! ― gritó golpeando el volante

―Lo lamento.

―¡No! ― Repuso de inmediato ―. Solo, solo cállate. No quiero escucharte ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! No debiste acercarte a mí si estabas casado…

―Eren, sabes que te amo más que a nada ― le aseguró el pelinegro cuando Eren ya tenía la pierna en el acelerador. Se puso el cinturón ―, jamás hubiera deseado que esto pasara.

―Estas cosas _pasan_ Levi, pasan cuando uno está casado y hace cosas que no debería de hacer.

Eren manejaba endemoniadamente, sin fijarse en dirección o en rumbo, estaba fijo en un punto lejano y el gruñido brutalmente veloz del auto le relajaba las vértebras de la espalda.

―Sé que fue mi culpa, debí… debí hacer muchas cosas ― meditabundo Levi se sujetó del asiento con fuerza ―, pero, por favor, para el auto no quiero que nos matemos.

―No me molestes ― bufó furioso ―, tú haces esto todo el tiempo.

―Lo hago de otra forma…

―¡Tus formas no sirven!

―¿Ni mi forma de amar?

Eren se quedó callado. Bajó la velocidad conforme el auto se acercó un poco al cruce en la avenida, el alto se colocó contra sus ojos con una luz roja potente, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Levi le miraba desde el otro asiento, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos decidió que no podía ignorar la última pregunta del pelinegro. Porque le amaba muchísimo y a estas alturas la humillación antes producida por una loca vengativa mujer, no valía nada comparado con sus sentimientos.

Eran dos cosas abismalmente distintas.

―Ella, solo mentía Eren. No le interesa que te hayas metido entre nosotros ni Revi, ninguna idea moral, políticamente correcta. Solo le interesó hacer una escena enorme, manipular la información; dar una imagen tuya y mía y vengarse… así que por favor, por favor, no le sigas el juego. Es inútil.

Antes de avanzar, suspiró, cansado. Aceptó la verdad indudable.

―Lo sé, pero aun así fue doloroso…

―Lo sé, lo sé ― aseguró Levi sin dejar de mirarle ―, pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, te amo y me voy a divorciar. Eren estoy en plan de prometértelo todo, de darte a ti todo lo que te haga feliz, así que no renuncies ahora que estamos a solo unos pasos de encontrar nuestra verdadera felicidad…

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio, meditando si aquella promesa valía la pena, si su reputación arruinada era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer. A estas alturas dar un paso atrás ya no arreglaría nada y Levi le miraba con desbordante intensidad, con la fuerza de un mar, promesas en los ojos, sus manos tentadoras buscando sus dedos. La bocina de los autos detrás de él pitando que Eren debía de avanzar.

Tanto en el auto, como en sus decisiones.

* * *

N/A: Pensaba no poner notas porque sentí que eran innecesarias y aburridas, pero realmente quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje y me han preguntado cuando estará la actu, es decir que no dejan de acordarse de mí y de que escribo, sé que han de estar hasta la madre de que me tarde tanto con fics que ni siquiera son la gran cosa, como este. Pero últimamente no puedo evitar demorarme más de lo planeado, son vacaciones y tengo como muchas ganas de actualizar fics y todo eso, pero a partir de ahora me concentraré en arabian y luego en acabar este fic. Pues solo quedan dos capítulos.

Quiero pedir una disculpa por el OOC en Nanaba, aunque creo que no va con su personalidad, creo que es una parte inexplorada de ella y también quiero resaltar que aun cuando estaba atacando a Eren él tenía voluntad fuerte, estoy orgullosa.

¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Si nos leemos en arabian, los felicito, pero si no. Pasen excelentes vacaciones y felices fiestas.

Tienen una amiga en mí.

PD: Quisiera responder los rvs, pero es responder rvs o actualizar ggg, veré si lo hago en esta semana. Así que solo espérenme en sus bandejas de entrada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Hace un año, en enero, saqué este fic. Por el cumpleaños de Lia, ahora que han pasado doce meses regreso con su final. Se suponía que quedaban dos capítulos antes de que acabara, pero he decidido apresurar las cosas y unir ambos, dos en uno, así que espero que lo disfruten y no hay más que decir. Nos despedimos en las notas de abajo.

* * *

 **「** **Fatherhood** **」**

Ese día, por más extraño que a Eren le pareciera Levi salió de la casa con una sonrisa, le dejó un beso en la mejilla, algunas ordenes sobre la mudanza y aunque ya le había explicado una y mil veces como iba a desarrollarse el trámite de divorcio, al castaño le seguía pareciendo un momento de suma importancia, sin embargo el pelinegro lo tomaba como si en lugar de hablar de sí mismo se tratara de un cliente, como si la solución a este inconveniente fuera sencilla.

Y Eren podía no saber nada de derecho, pero si sabía que la intención del mayor era convencerlo y relajarlo sobre aquel asunto, sobre todo para que no sufriera de las mismas presiones que él. Dejando que cargara todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Lo cual no le agradaba, pues Eren estaba convencido de que una parte fundamental de su papel en la relación era el apoyar a Levi en todos los asuntos en lo que a su esposa concernían… sintiéndose mal aún por la escena dentro del auto que le había hecho hacía unas semanas.

Como un mocoso caprichoso.

Eren entendía que Levi tenía pruebas para guiar el juicio a su favor, pero hasta que se dictara la sentencia no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Ahora estaba encargado de dos niños en vez de uno, un departamento el doble de lleno y una futura mudanza desarrollándose en sus narices.

―Bien niños, ¿Ya se vistieron? ― preguntó Eren sin verdaderos ánimos por salir, a estas alturas tenía un alto grado de preferencia por quedarse en casa y esperar a que la mudanza llegara.

― ¡Yo, ya! ― gritó Erin como siempre con un aire descontrolado de vitalidad.

― ¡Yo también! ― secundó Revi sin ponerse los zapatos, por el simple placer de no quedarse atrás de su nueva hermana.

Eren los miró. Desde que sus closets se habían combinado era un caos mantener la ropa de cada uno en sus propios espacios, parecía que tenían la fascinación por mezclar sus pertenencias y alocar sus atuendos hasta límites insospechados. Si Revi no se ponía los vestidos era porque estaban en gancho y no en cajones. Suspiró a sabiendas de que a continuación iba a tener que cambiar a cada uno con sus respectivas prendas y la salida al zoológico se convertiría en un viaje al centro comercial para comprar los artículos para la cena, ya que por el retraso las cosas acababan de complicarse.

―Vengan aquí ― los llamó el ojiverde sentándose en la cama de Erin, uno al lado de otro ― deben dejar de revolver sus ropas, Revi a ti no te gusta Star Wars, porque traes una camisa de Erin encima…

―Pensé que era mía ― murmuró extrañado mirando el estampado de la ropa.

Eren le brindó una amable sonrisa tranquila y acarició sus cabellos un par de veces, peinándolos en la frente, tenía el mismo corte de su padre y la piel lechosa inmaculada. Era un clon exacto de su Levi, lo cual llenaba al joven padre de verdadero cariño y quitaba de su alma la angustia de mantener cerca suyo la imagen de la ex esposa de Levi, no porque genuinamente afectaran sus sentimientos con el pequeño, sino porque sentiría la presión de quitarle al niño mucho más vigente, aunque era evidente que la rubia no quería al chiquillo.

Aquellas cosas hacían bombear el corazón de Eren y al mismo tiempo suspirar entre aliviado y angustiado.

― ¿Dónde está mi papá? ― preguntó cuándo Eren terminaba de vestir a Erin

―El… ¿No habló contigo? ― preguntó un poquito extrañado. Esperaba que Levi fuera lo suficiente atento como para explicarle al niño lo que ocurriría con sus familias a continuación.

Sinceramente, Eren quería evitarse la conversación, explicándole a ambos pequeños lo que estaba sucediendo. Confiaba que Erin ya hubiera inferido que la mudanza significaba, plenamente, la unión de ambos. Pero Revi…

― ¿Volverá pronto?

Suspiró, bueno, no podía culpar a Levi, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas ahora mismo, bastante ocupado. Y Eren técnicamente también, pero no podía elidir las suaves preguntas del pelinegro mientras le abrochaba las agujetas, desde el otro extremo Erin se acercó a la conversación un poco intrigada, y aunque Eren habría deseado, estar con Levi al momento de dar estas explicaciones, a estas alturas evadir el tema solo sería contraproducente, pues la curiosidad en la cara de los niños era mucha y bien marcada.

―Erin, siéntate ― le pidió el castaño en un suspiro.

La niña hizo caso sujetando una pequeña sillita pintada de rosa que colocó frente a frente con su madre, mientras Revi se removía en la cama a un costado, esperando ansiosamente que el adulto comenzara con la conversación.

―Escuchen niños, a veces… cuando dos personas se quieren mucho…

― ¿Cómo Levi y tú? ― preguntó Erin de inmediato.

Eren sonrió vagamente.

―Si, como Levi y yo… él y yo nos queremos mucho, nos entendemos muy bien y estamos muy enamorados ¿Saben? ― el castaño miró con extrañeza a los niños, que se limitaron a asentir ― es por eso que nosotros hemos decidido vivir juntos. A partir de este momento ya no solo seremos Erin y yo, o tú y tu papá Revi. Como habrán notado, las cosas de ambos están llegando aquí, mientras conseguimos un lugar donde podamos vivir los cuatro y estemos más cómodos. Pero lo importante de todo esto, es que seremos una familia ahora. Sé que para mí son mis hijos, los dos, desde mucho antes… pero ahora es más oficial.

― ¿Significa que seremos hermanos de verdad? ― rompió el silencio la emocionada hija de Eren― ¿Y ustedes serán mis padres de verdad?

―Así es… ― le respondió el castaño sin perder su sonrisa cálida ― ¿Eso les parece bien?

― ¡Si! ¡Siempre quise tener una mamá de verdad! ― admitió Revi tirándose a los brazos de Eren con franca emoción.

Eren acarició la espalda del chiquillo, soltando de vez en cuando pequeñas risas ante la reacción de ambos niños, por supuesto esperaba que su reacción fuera así, después de todo no era una acción precipitada, congeniaban bien y estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de ambos como pareja, a convivir como una verdadera familia. Sin embargo había otro tema que forzosamente debía tocar, aunque de cualquier modo preferiría dejárselo a Levi.

―Ahora, Revi… hay algo que debo decirte, sobre tu padre ― el chiquillo con ojos grises como tormenta se levantó de inmediato y miró a Eren con repentino miedo ― tu padre no está aquí ahora, él está tramitando su divorcio, con su esposa… tu mamá.

― ¿Qué es divorcio? ― preguntó jadeante, a punto de llorar.

―Es… lo contrario a lo que haremos tu padre y yo, cuando dos personas dejan de quererse y deciden separarse para siempre ― le respondió tocándole la mejilla rechoncha y pálida.

―Pero… ellos nunca se han querido ― le repuso con el ceño fruncido ― ni estado juntos, no deben divorciarse, no quiero que tenga nada con esa señora.

Eren sonrió a medias y volvió a abrazar al chiquillo de forma conciliadora. Sin ser invitada Erin se acercó y con su pequeños brazos rodeó a ambos, mostrando su siempre deslumbrante sonrisa.

―No te preocupes Revi, el divorcio es necesario y después… nosotros podremos ser plenamente felices. Una familia. Solo esperemos que a tu padre le vaya bien…

Y genuinamente Eren lo esperaba, que cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias todo se moviera a su favor y lograra convencer al juez, que la sentencia le fuera favorable y las amenazas de la rubia no se cumplieran en ningún sentido, porque si era honesto: aquello le destrozaría.

* * *

Ya en el elevador, Levi se recargó sobre las paredes repletas de cristales, suspiró frustrado, cansado, nunca se imaginó que llegar a una audiencia le perecería tan estresante y en parte era porque era la primera vez que venía a tratar un asunto personalmente suyo, desearía estar ahora mismo con Eren, a su lado, verlo reír, la clase de cosas que le hacían feliz. Pero por más que había intentado convencer al castaño de que le acompañara, principalmente para levantar cargos, no pudo convencerlo.

―No quiero levantar cargos Levi ― murmuró Eren subiendo los pies al sillón y tocándose los dedos fríos ― concéntrate en el divorcio y eso es todo, realmente no es importante…

―Ella te agredió, físicamente Eren, eso podría arruinar su imagen aún más, por supuesto que esto se va a saber, tarde o temprano ― le dio un sorbo largo al café negro que Eren le había preparado mientras conversaban.

―De todas formas no tengo dinero para pagar un abogado ― murmuró sacando un poco su labio inferior, como un sutil mohín.

Levi pestañeó tres veces seguidas.

― ¿Qué?

―Ya sabes, eso es costoso ― continuó el castaño sin dejar de frotarse las manos por el frío.

―No necesitas un abogado, yo soy tu abogado, tampoco necesitas pagar nada Eren.

― ¡Ajá! Lo sabía ― como si hubiera tenido una estrategia maestra detrás de ese fingido frio Eren saltó en el mismo sillón ― ¡No vas a pagar un abogado, vas a defenderte tú mismo!

―Bueno, eso es lo lógico ― aceptó Levi encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad

―No Levi, lo lógico es que busques a alguien aún más capacitado que tu ― continuó el castaño levantándose de su asiento y tocando el hombro del pelinegro con ternura, como intentando transmitirle su preocupación ― estoy seguro de que eres un abogado fantástico, pero no deberías correr riesgos.

Levi sonrió para él, una sonrisa muy pausada y calma, que le transmitiera su tranquilidad, luego con cuidado tomó entre sus manos la delicada mano del castaño y dejó un beso en sus nudillos. Pero no agregó nada más. Era obvio que no podía ceder ante la petición de Eren, por muy coherente que esta fuera, porque primero: su orgullo le impedía dejar que alguien más hablara por el cuándo estaba tan lleno de rabia y segundo, estaba perfectamente capacitado para hablar por sí mismo. Se recordó eso mismo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y logró ingresar al interior del tribunal.

Eren abrió la puerta segundos después de que Levi tocara con los nudillos, Levi tenía llaves sin embargo no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para entrar todavía, en cuanto el castaño le vio le recibió con un abrazo fuerte, colgándose a su cuello como un pequeño mono cappuccino, a lo lejos la voz de dos niños juguetones llenaban el apartamento, totalmente ajenos a los problemas, ya habían dejado la escena del enfrentamiento atrás, como un recuerdo extraño y doloroso, del que Eren habló perfectamente para hacerles entender y recalcarles que no tenían nada que temer.

Aun así no descartaba que el psicólogo fuera una gran opción.

Había varias cosas que esos niños aun debían asimilar.

― ¿Cómo ha estado? ― preguntó Eren llenándole la cara de besos ― ¿Ha ido bien?

―Fue bien ― le murmuró el pelinegro acariciándola la oreja aduraznada ― bueno, no estoy totalmente satisfecho, pero los tramites han iniciado y he pedido la custodia entera, debo llevar testigos dentro de una semana, espero se resuelva pronto.

―También lo espero ― suplicó con un puchero descontento ― además ya he iniciado los trámites para cambiar a los niños de la escuela.

―Genial ¿qué tal ha ido la mudanza?

Fue hasta entonces que Levi reparó en los muy notorios cambios dentro del diminuto departamento de Eren, suponía que lo ideal era haberse trasladado hasta un departamento nuevo, pero hasta que la división de bienes se diera no podía hacer ese tipo de compras.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no tenía intenciones de que Revi regresara a la casa que supuestamente compartía con Nanaba, si, era bonita, pero fría y relacionada con malos recuerdos, así que por ahora ambos habían decidido trasladar una pequeña parte de los muebles y sus pertenencias a la casa de Eren, al menos hasta que pudieran instalarse en un mejor lugar. Eren miró su departamento como si fuera un hormiguero.

―Bueno, está apretado ― aceptó sin afán de molestar al pelinegro ― tus cosas están en mi cuarto y las de Revi donde Erin, el resto de muebles, apilados por todas partes y las cajas… bueno, están etiquetadas pero no quise mover nada hasta que me dijeras porque tenemos una caja que dice 'Gobelino de patos salvajes'.

―Tenemos esa caja porque no hay otro gobelino y no puedo meterlo con las demás cosas ― Explicó Levi con naturalidad.

Eren soltó una larga y profunda carcajada mientras abría la caja y daba gracias a los dioses que Levi solo tuviera ese feo tapiz, porque no tenía idea de porque quería conservarlo y suponía que tampoco iban a tirarlo pero en su departamento definitivamente no iba a colgarlo. Levi guardó silencio, admirando con cuidado la belleza natural de Eren y su preciosa risa como algo que iba acompañado de una profunda felicidad de la que se sentía merecedor y a la que atesoraría con fuerza mientras pudiera.

* * *

Aun cuando el juez dicto que se verían una vez más dentro de una semana para terminar con el proceso, los afilados ojos de Levi seguían clavados en la figura conforme de aquella mujer, su respiración agitada y la mano de Hanji sobre su hombro, era imposible. De verdad había sucedido y frente a él, sin que pudiera hacer una sola cosa ¿Acaso el Juez no le había escuchado ni una palabra?

Decidido alcanzó a Nanaba antes de que abandonara el edificio.

―No puedes llevártelo ― amenazó cuando se acercaba a su lujoso auto azul ― ese niño es mío y tú lo sabes.

―Levi, ese niño es mío ― tuvo la decencia de detenerse antes de cerrar su puerta ― pasaré por él mañana temprano, evítame la molestia de ver a tu sucio amante y entrégalo sin pelea, que si no te lo quité antes fue para no meterme en más líos.

― ¡No te lo puedes llevar! ― Volvió a insistir deteniendo la puerta del auto ― sabes que no eres feliz como madre, no quieres criar un hijo, tú no quieres a ese niño: solo quieres quitármelo.

―Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, serás su padre y lo que quieras, pero preferiste un par de bragas ― le gruñó jalando nuevamente la puerta, pero la fuerza de Levi era más ― suelta la puerta o llamo a la policía.

―Basta, no hagas esto ― suplicó Levi en voz apacible

― ¡Tu hiciste esto! Teníamos un trato, yo estaba fuera de tu vida y tenías a ese niño y tú de la mía… pero decidiste…

― ¿Acaso tú crees que yo no sé lo que tienes con Mike? ― le riñó nuevamente.

―No tienes pruebas ― siseó ella

― ¡Ni las quiero, ni las necesito! Nunca me ha interesado lo que haces ¿me escuchas? Por tanto esperaba que a ti tampoco te importara, nuestro divorcio se habría dado tarde o temprano, así que hagámonos un favor y terminemos con esto lo antes posible… dame la custodia y nos despedimos para siempre.

― ¿Y no hacerte pagar por dejarme en ridículo? ¡Si tengo un amante al menos soy discreta con respecto a ello!

―Nadie sabe nada sobre Eren. Pero no me molestaré en ocultarlo ― le amenazó el pelinegro.

― ¡No digas su nombre enfrente de mí!

― ¡Solo eres una mujer celosa!

― ¿De ti? ¡Te equivocas! Quiero a ese niño y quiero dañarte y si voy a dañarlo a él en el proceso, me da igual…

Ante aquella amenaza Levi se quedó helado, sin duda le ponía la piel de gallina el solo imaginar que Nanaba pudiera quedarse con Revi y la realidad le estaba golpeando en la cara, ahora; peor siquiera pensar que ella pudiera dañar a su pequeño, su hijito, con el que había pasado hermosos momentos y le había cuidado y criado entre sus brazos con tanto amor y cariño, dándole lo mejor, dándole de comer, de beber, cambiando sus pañales y atándole los zapatos, todos los días juntos. Ellos dos.

―Por favor, dámelo ― continuó con humildad, tanta que Nanaba se paró en seco ― la próxima vez que veamos al juez, por favor, renuncia a la custodia… por favor…

―No lo haré Levi.

―Nanaba, por favor ― pidió haciendo énfasis ― necesito a ese niño como aire para respirar y el necesita de mí. No me lo quites.

La mujer se quedó callada, sopesando las suplicas de su aun esposo, intentando ignorar el sentimentalismo con el que la abofeteaba. Y Levi, rendido, admitía que no podía siquiera imaginarse un día sin su pequeño, no podía ni quería pensar en ella sacándolo de casa, o ver sus lágrimas al partir, que dolor tan grande podía causarle…

―Te daré todo ― decidió.

La rubia levantó sus firmes ojos hasta el rostro del pelinegro.

―La casa, ya es tuya, los autos, todos. La empresa, no necesito la mitad puedes quedarte completamente con ella y el departamento en la playa, el yate, las cuentas de viaje lo que quieras.

― ¿Levi? ― Preguntó sorprendida ella ― ¿Te quedarás en la calle? ¡Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma! Bien, cambiaré las pretensiones en la siguiente sesión y te cederé la custodia… ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió.

―Bien, aun tienes tus autos de carrera, si vas a sacar a tu nueva familia de la pobreza en la que los metiste espero que te subas a uno de esos y te mates. Ahora suelta mi auto.

Y así Levi le soltó el auto, la dejó ir, con un suspiro melancólico, frustrado, ni siquiera agradecido. ¿Este era el vacío que la perdida de lo material ocasionaba? Realmente, cualquiera podría decir que no podía comparar la perdida de Revi con la perdida material, pero cuando te quedabas sin nada, cosas tan valiosas… podía ser un poco difícil. Sin deprimirse demasiado llegó a casa y aunque los niños aun no estaban ahí y Eren estaba descansando del trabajo durante un tiempo para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos y llorar.

Eren le consoló, una y otra vez, frotando sus dulces manos contra el cabello negro profundo del hombre a quien amaba con mucha fuerza, dándole besos suaves y cariñosos, intentando transmitirle su cariño, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que Revi estaría a su lado ahora, sin importar nada, saldrían adelante y recuperarían lo que Levi había cedido, aunque no fuera a ser de un día para otro.

― ¿Qué tendría sin ti? ¿Sin ustedes? No tendría nada ― admitió con tristeza, recostado contra su pecho en la cama, como un niño pequeño ― pero los tengo y con eso tengo todo Eren.

―Levi, no te sientas mal amor mío ― reiteró el joven castaño ― los grandes lujos no son necesarios para nosotros ― verás que estaremos bien, sé que era tu empresa y por eso has trabajado tan duro en ella… pero podrás rehacerla, te lo aseguro, tus clientes te seguirán y tus empleados también. No te rindas y no tengas miedo, vamos a estar bien. Tienes algo que nunca antes habías tenido y nadie te lo va a quitar.

El pelinegro levantó sus ojos grises del pecho de Eren y le miró con una extraña fascinación noble, aun cuando era un niño entre sus brazos, tenía la sabiduría y las palabras correctas para hacerle reponer de inmediato.

―Tienes una familia Levi ― concluyó Eren, pero retomó de inmediato ― dos hijos que te adoran, que te necesitan y te ven como un padre ejemplar y me tienes a mí, que te amo, no podría estar más feliz de encontrarme a tu lado, de haber tomado esa silla junto a ti y responder a tus palabras. De escribir frente a ti y de ver esa ridículamente mala película, incluso de haber hecho el amor contigo en aquel primer encuentro. No podría sentirme más feliz de pertenecerte, tanto como tú me perteneces. Y nosotros tenemos esos lindos niños que crecen felices y nos adoran. Reponte, que verás: todo se va a arreglar.

Y con aquellas palabras el pelinegro pudo felizmente mirar a Eren, con su sonrisa tierna, su imagen de adolescente responsable y sus piernas largas sobre las desechas sabanas, tenía la sensación de querer tomarlo ahí mismo, de besar su cuerpo entero, lamer su pecho y morder tanto sus labios como sus pezones, una sensación de libido creció en su interior hasta explotar y ponerlo contra las almohadas, sujetando las manos, besándolo fervorosamente y agradeciéndole a cualquier Dios por haberlo puesto en su camino, una y mil veces y finalmente embistiéndolo a medio vestir con desenfreno. Por supuesto que lo había preferido, pensó cuando se corría en lo más profundo de las entrañas de Eren.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el castaño con las piernas aun sobre sus hombros

―Ella ha dicho que preferí un par de bragas ― murmuró besándole los hombros al más joven ― y las he preferido, sin duda, las preferiría todas las veces del mundo.

―Uso boxers ― le recordó Eren un poco frustrado, pero excitado nuevamente por las caricias del pelinegro.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que era obvio que el tiempo no los perdonaría y en un momento a otro Hanji llegaría de la nueva escuela con los pequeñines, revoltosos y saltarines, que brincarían contra su cuello, pidiéndole que le cargaran y jugara con ellos toda la tarde. Y así lo hizo. Recuperando su humor y su júbilo hasta que nuevamente llegó el momento de la audiencia.

* * *

―He decidido renunciar a la custodia de Revi, la cederé con gusto a Levi Ackerman ― explicó ella con simpleza, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del juez ― y también hemos reformulado las pretensiones, me quedaré con la casa, los autos y el departamento que está en los papeles, así como la otra mitad que el señor Ackerman poseía cuando dividimos los bienes por la mitad, exceptuando la empresa donde este hombre trabaja.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Levi extrañado

Ella no lo miró.

El juez dictó la sentencia, Levi no prestó mucha atención. Obtuvo la custodia de Revi y perdió la mayor parte de sus bienes exceptuando la mitad de la empresa que el aun poseía. Extrañado, de nuevo siguió a su ex mujer y a su abogado hasta el ascensor.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Me dejarás la parte de la empresa que me pertenece?

―Soy una mujer de negocios Levi ― le recordó ella ― tengo mis propias empresas y no soy abogada, no me conviene tener que buscar un nuevo empresario que se haga cargo de ese negocio, tampoco me interesa y mis padres me matarían si supieran que eliminé a los Ackerman del acuerdo entre familias con respecto a la empresa, así que sigue en mitad y mitad. Recibiré la mitad de los ingresos, espero ese cheque con ansias. Hasta nunca, cuida al mocoso.

Se puso los lentes de sol y desapareció de su vida. El acuerdo entre ambas familias de un matrimonio, que había durado años, finalmente; se había acabado. Llegado al final. Cerrado. Había perdido algunas cosas, pero había ganado muchas más, la custodia de su hijo, la empresa en la que había puesto tanto empeño y finalmente aquello que Eren le mencionó, había ganado una familia.

* * *

Sentado perezosamente con un tazón de palomitas en la barriga, Eren movía sus manos mecánicamente enviado a su boca una tras otra, en shorts y polera suelta, con toda la desfachatez recostado sobre el maravilloso y amplio sillón de su casa, además la cabeza sobre las piernas de Levi, que miraba la película atentamente, le acariciaba los cabellos y de vez en cuando tomaba una de las palomitas sin mantequilla y las llevaba a su sensual boca, aún estaba en pantuflas blancas, pants azul marino que le colgaba suavemente en las caderas dejando a la vista el resorte de su envidiable bóxer y el torso al desnudo.

A los pies de Levi un gran perro cansado y sediento por el calor, que se negaba a apartarse de los dueños, jadeaba y sacaba la lengua. El pastor alemán que la familia había adoptado de un refugio en cuanto se mudaron a la nueva casa y alegremente nombraron Pishi, la pequeña mascota de la familia. Que seguía a Eren y a Levi a todas partes, y jugaba con entusiasmo con los niños.

Iban a dar las dos.

La película tenía buena trama, a blanco y negro, contrastando con la calidez intensa de la la gigantesca sala con muebles en caoba y el comedor de cristal de doce sillas que se imponía justo a un costado del vitral que daba al patio trasero, con la piscina en perfecto estado para un día de playa.

Unos pies apresurados y un tanto nerviosos se escucharon a lo lejos, en las escaleras de caracol detrás de la pared que lo separaba del lobby y la sala de estar. Revi asomó su respingada nariz por la puerta y descendió los escalones hasta llegar a la sala, sentándose en uno de los sillones, con sus ojos azules detrás de los cristales de los anteojos, una mirada seria que hizo a Eren moverse incómodo.

―Mamá, papá, tengo que decirles algo.

La palomita en la garganta de Eren se quedó un poco atorada mientras se incorporaba y tosía con ganas. Levi lo miró sin ganas y antes de que pudiera refutar un: 'Cuando termine la película' Eren asintió varias veces y pestañeó con atención mirando al adolescente y sentándose de forma decente en la sala.

― ¿Qué sucede cariño? ― Preguntó sorbiendo un poco de jugo de guayaba y dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de estar donde Levi descansaba sus piernas ― ¿Está todo bien?

Revi suspiró, juntó sus manos, como dos grandes guantes blancos con delicadas uñas rosadas y cerró los ojos antes de continuar, ansioso Eren apretó la mano de Levi, que ya se veía venir lo que seguía a continuación.

―Mamá, papá…. No soy gay ― aceptó con rotundez.

― ¿Qué? ― gritaron Eren y Levi al mismo tiempo, con toda su atención y sorpresa.

― ¿De qué hablas, mi pequeño? Es obvio que no eres gay… ― rio nerviosamente el castaño apartándose el fleco de los ojos.

― ¿No…? ― Antes de que Levi dijera una palabra más Eren le dio un codazo en la costilla ― es decir, eso ya lo sabemos Revi, no hay necesidad de estar conversación.

―Sé que llevan como tres años esperando que tengamos 'la charla' sobre salir del closet y eso ― movió sus negros cabellos de un lado a otro ― pero tengo novia y va a venir en unos minutos, así que quería advertírselos desde antes.

―Hermano tonto ― rio Erin, cruzando por el arco de la puerta con su pants bañado en sudor y su coleta alta de cabello marrón deslizándose de un lado a otro, había salido a correr ― te dije que no había necesidad de esto.

―Cierra el pico ― le ordenó Revi, pero la castaña ya subía de dos en dos los escalones de la casa hasta su habitación y aún se reía ligeramente de su hermano.

―Revi, porque no nos dijiste antes que traerías una chica, estoy acostado como un gato de bodega y tu padre ni siquiera tiene playera…

El chico abrió la boca un poco para hablar pero fue silenciado por el sonido de la campanilla del timbre, y se lanzó sobre la puerta como si fuera un tigre antes de que ninguna sirvienta pudiera acercarse, si es que había una un domingo por la tarde, con el sol del verano a todo lo que daba. El chico, pálido e idéntico a su padre pero con una apariencia mucho menos atlética comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras Eren y Levi se debatían en sus lugares sobre como verse más decentes y menos desastrosos, al menos Levi no tenía problema en mostrar sus pantuflas y sus abdominales marcadas, pero Eren tenía el pelo como si un ave durmiera en el interior y un short tan corto que sus torneadas nalgas se mostraban un poco debajo de la media luna de la tela.

―Ven, te los presentaré… ― murmuró Revi tomando de la mano a una chica mucho más baja que él, con el pelo rojo y una coleta, bastante tierna ― ma, pa… ella es Ruby.

―Encantado, soy Eren ― la saludó extendiendo su mano y agitándola levemente ― y este es mi esposo Levi.

―Un placer ― Levi descruzo sus brazos y le extendió su mano a la muchacha que aún se veía bastante sorprendida.

Sin duda no era nada fácil para ella conocer a sus suegros en esas condiciones, ni siquiera percatándose de lo casuales que ambos se veían en su entorno natural, sino anonadada por el físico escultural de su padre y la belleza delicada de quien Revi llamaba madre, la joven sentía que apenas podía responder algo coherente. El pelinegro lo notó y apartó el rostro de ella, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena por la situación de la pobre. En cambio Eren se precipitó por salvar la situación.

―Le decía a Revi que debió decirnos antes que vendrías habríamos preparado algo más elegante de comer ― reconoció Eren con vergüenza.

―Podemos salir a cenar, si quieres ― le sugirió Levi a Eren, mostrándole completa atención y devoción ― ¿Comida italiana?

―Estaba pensando en estofado o algo así ― murmuró pensativo tocándose los labios ― ¿Qué te gustaría Ruby?

―En realidad, pensábamos subir a mi cuarto y ver una película ― les aclaró Revi antes de que ambos se enfrascaran en una conversación que seguramente terminaría en: ellos tomados de las manos con una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿En tu cuarto? ― preguntó Eren, con el ceño fruncido ― porque no mejor se quedan en la sala, tu padre y yo ya nos íbamos, vamos Levi. Les traeremos aperitivos.

―Muchas gracias ― se despidió la chiquilla mientras los dos adultos desaparecían detrás de la pared seguidos por el leal perro que apenas se había dignado a mirar a la chica.

Levi se acercó a la oreja de Eren y un poco confundido aun tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle a su esposo:

― ¿Y qué sucedió con el chico de la playa? ― preguntó extrañado, recordando las vacaciones de verano pasadas donde Revi había estado más tiempo en la casa del vecino que dentro de su propio territorio.

―Shh, shh ― siseó Eren ―No tengo idea de que está sucediendo.

Los dos se perdieron en el interior de la cocina y a los ojos de Revi todo fue calma de nuevo, es decir amaba a sus padres pero en realidad no habían cambiado casi nada en estos años desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, habían comprado una casa y todo eso, era muy grande, con piscina, bastantes habitaciones y nada modesta. Pero en el fondo sus padres seguían siendo aquellos jóvenes que se habían enamorado de una forma sin precedentes y habían consumado una unión de forma poco ortodoxa.

―Hola ― la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Erin estaba, como siempre, despampanantemente linda frente a la puerta después de una ducha ― soy Erin, la hermana gemela de Revi.

―No somos gemelos ― aclaró el pelinegro a su intimidada novia.

―No hacía falta que lo mencionaras ― se rio la castaña sentándose sobre el sillón y atendiendo a las preguntas que Ruby formulaba tímidamente sobre su vida.

Revi perdió el hilo de la conversación que se desarrolló entre su hermana y su novia, comenzó a buscar entre el catalogo en línea cual sería la película adecuada para la ocasión cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hasta las dos sombras que eran sus padres, caminando por el pasto del patio trasero y pretendiendo no acercarse demasiado a la piscina, ¿Acaso no iban a traerle unos confites? Seguramente lo habían olvidado, sobre todo por la forma en la que se tomaban de las manos y admiraban las bonitas flores que habían plantado juntos, los cuatro, en ese mismo jardín hacía ya un par de años.

Eren le sonrió, a través de los cristales y de los ojos de su hijo, de una forma arrebatadora al pelinegro, ganándose una sonrisa de su siempre serio y estoico padre, una de esas sonrisas que solo iban destinadas al amor de su vida. Para sus hijos tenía una sonrisa diferente, pero para su madre, para Eren…

―Revi ― lo llamó Ruby desde la puerta, muy cerca de Erin ― ¡Vamos! Dice Erin que nos va a llevar a sus entrenamientos de NASCAR. ¡Quiero ir!

―Claro, vamos ― rio el pelinegro, levantándose del sillón. Observando a su hermana jugar en las llaves del auto y dejando atrás a sus padres.

Solos, en la casa, sonriéndose mutuamente.

* * *

A raíz del éxito no obtenido con la antigua novia de Revi y la forma despreocupada en la que se había colgado del brazo de su muy bella hermana, el joven pelinegro había vuelto a las andanzas de lo evidente, su desafortunada atracción ante ambos sexos, que parecía ser más bien algo con lo que sus padres se sentían incluso más cómodos. Después de todo el no consideraba en lo absoluto a su familia como algo normal, ni a su hermana ni a sus padres, ni la forma tan desenfrenada en la que vivían; con carreras de NASCAR, licenciaturas en derecho, sirvientas que hablaban idiomas distintos y una afición por los perros, conformaban un poco más la necesidad tortuosa de ser anormales.

Cada uno de ellos. Incluyéndose el mismo.

Pero aquella noticia había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

―¿Pero qué diablos están diciendo ustedes dos? ― Rompió el silencio Erin con una estrepitosa risa ― ¿Es una broma? ¿A qué cámara sonrío?

―Deja de gritar, no es una broma ― señaló con sencillez Levi.

―¿Tan raro es? ― se preguntó Eren como si no cupiera en sí de la extrañeza ― ya les dije, lo estuvimos hablando…

―Es que no entiendo cómo llegaron a esa conclusión ― murmuró el chico quitándose las gafas.

―No entiendo porque estamos pidiendo autorización, Eren ― fastidiado Levi entornó su rostro al castaño.

Eren lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y continuó mirando a sus hijos, esta vez con un poco más de firmeza en sus ojos y la sonrisa menos falaz.

―Levi y yo estamos convencidos de querer otro bebé en la familia, ustedes están grandes, nosotros tenemos tiempo y dinero para criarlo, hay muchos niños que necesitan una familia como la nuestra…

―Pero es que los padres normales esperan que sus hijos crezcan para eso ¡Precisamente! Para ser libres, viajar y pasársela en todos lados. Es decir, papá aun trabaja y mamá, no creo que quieras pasarte todo el día en casa… ― Erin no dejaba de ver todo aquello como una broma de mal gusto.

―No seas tan egoísta, niña ― le recriminó su padre, haciéndola callar de inmediato ― acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Eren, ¿Eh?, hay cientos de niños que merecen una familia.

―Existen programas de apadrinamiento ― sugirió Revi tímidamente.

―¡Eso!

―¿Acaso es que están celosos? ― se preguntó Eren con una ligera sospecha.

Ambos se callaron súbitamente. En realidad de eso había poco, pero si Erin era sincera la idea no le enloquecía, a su edad era regular que ella fuera mamá, pero que su mamá adoptara un bebé, bueno esa era harina de otro costal, uno con el que nunca pensó encontrarse. Seguramente la atención no se dividiría, sus padres siempre fueron buenos para mantener todo de forma hegemónica. Pero ahora ellos eran adultos…

―La verdad es que no me parece tan mala idea.

―Traidor ― escupió Erin bebiendo agua de su vaso ― ¡Está bien, si quieren hacerse cargo de otra boca, me parece bien! Pero que no sea una niña, quiero seguir siendo la princesa de la casa.

Dicho esto se levantó de la silla, sonrió a todas de una forma graciosa y hetera y se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa hasta su habitación. Por supuesto que de eso iba todo, Revi miró a sus padres que sin duda sentían la victoria en sus manos y como dos niños pequeños emocionados por un nuevo juguete comenzaron a cuchichear sobre sus recientes y bizarros planes. El pelinegro no se metió más en la conversación, sabía que cuando a ambos se les metía una idea en la cabeza eran incapaces de razonar, no es que el odiara la idea de un niño pequeño… un hermanito, hasta podía emocionarle un poco.

Se levantó de la mesa y miró nuevamente a sus padres.

Definitivamente la paternidad no era para él. Y sus padres eran padres demasiado anormales, amorosos, lúdicos y libidinosos.

* * *

N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí este fic! He revisado el primer capítulo donde aviso que será lento y tardado y la verdad es que nunca me había sentido más mentirosa jaja, sé que a comparación de los otros caps este no tiene tantas descripciones ni sensaciones, es porque todo va dirigido a una forma de conclusión sobre la historia, es decir la resolución del juicio y finalmente un vistazo a Revi y a Erin de adolescentes con sus padres que se aman demasiado.

La verdad es que creo que no hubo mucha trama pero me gustó escribir esta historia porque todo parte de una situación donde Levi y Eren se conocen de forma peculiar y eso me deja satisfecha. También ver que al menos les ha gustado un poco aunque no es mi gran obra de arte.

Si alguien está completamente inconforme con el final háganmelo saber en los rvs y si les ha encantado: también. No saben cuánto aprecio su gran apoyo, con este se suma un fic más que se nos va, pero siempre llegará uno que llene el vacío, así que no se preocupen y nos leemos pronto.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
